Epouse moi ou meurs !
by Law's Lady
Summary: Voldemort de retour, Mangemorts faisant des ravages... Sinistre époque pour l'humanité. Pour survivre, Hermione va faire le pacte le plus stupide, le moins raisonnable, de toute sa vie. Elle est certaine de le regretter, plus tard... EN ATTENTE ! HGDM
1. Prologue

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

Une revenante... Après des mois et des mois d'abstention, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'écriture de fics. "Epouse-moi ou meurs !" n'est donc pas un One Shot, mais une toute belle toute nouvelle fic !

**Résumé rapide : **

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Ses partisans sèment la terreur dans le monde, communauté moldue comprise. Pas une semaine ne passe sans qu'un meurtre n'ai lieu. Pour survivre, Hermione Granger va faire le pacte le plus stupide de toute sa vie. Elle est certaine de le regretter, plus tard... Regrets, vraiment ?

* * *

_Londres, 9h00._

_Harry,_

_Je sors tout juste du Square Grimmaurd. Lupin et McGonagall étaient là, et m'ont expliqué la situation à peu près clairement. J'en suis encore toute retournée… Hagrid m'avait pourtant prévenue, mais, tu le connais, il a une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir tout relativiser._

_Aux dernières nouvelles, trois personnes se sont fait tuées par les Mangemorts. On soupçonne Greyback, à cause de traces de terre fraîches trouvées sur le lieu du crime._

_Deux Médicomages ont disparus, probablement enlevés par Tu-Sais-Qui. La Gazette a tenté de dissimuler l'affaire, mais la communauté magique n'est pas dupe._

_Chacun tente de sauver sa propre vie, quitte à sacrifier celle des autres. En clair : c'est la débandade. L'horreur totale._

_Je sais que tu es très occupé, et pardonne-moi de te demander une chose pareil, mais reviens. Nous avons tous besoin de toi ; les Mangemorts font des ravages, et j'ai bien peur que leur cercle ne s'agrandisse. On parle déjà de coopération, au Ministère…_

_Je vais rejoindre Ron et Ginny au Terrier, mais je sens que Mrs Weasley va m'en vouloir de revenir sans toi. Elle se ronge les sangs à l'idée de te savoir seul « dehors, sans aucune protection, livré à lui-même… Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »._

_Inutile de te dire qu'elle a triplé la surveillance du Terrier. Ginny m'a dit que son Boursoufflet, Arnold, avait eu toutes les peines du monde à entrer dans la maison ; Mrs Weasley l'avait pris pour Queudver (enfin, Croûtard… tu m'auras comprise) et l'avait bombardé de sortilèges._

_J'attends ton rapport de pied ferme, fait-moi part de tout ce que tu auras découvert de ton côté. Je compte sur toi pour faire attention, il n'est pas très conseillé de rester dehors, par les temps qui courent._

_Amicalement,_

_Hermione._

* * *

Prologue très court, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était inutile de s'étendre sur des pages et des pages. Ce chapitre n'est qu'une introduction, pour mettre en place la "situation d'énonciation" (big up à Andrieu XDD).

Review, pas review ?

* * *


	2. Retrouvailles

**Bonjour bonsoir ! **

De retour après quoi, 3 jours à peine ? Je me donne à fond là, je vais me calmer xD Chapitre plus long que l'autre, c'est certain, mais quand même plutôt court. Mais bon, les retrouvailles et tout le truc, c'est pas super inspirant. 11 pages quand même... lol.

Ah, aussi, quelque chose que j'avais oublié, au chapitre précédent ! **Tous les persos sont à JK Rowling**, bien sûr

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Retrouvailles.**

Au cœur de Londres, un soir de pluie, une jeune femme aux airs un peu perdus héla un hibou. Cette fille n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, la fidèle amie du célèbre Harry Potter. Leur amitié se partageait avec une troisième personne, Ron Weasley. Ils se connaissaient depuis sept ans, et n'avaient plus de secrets les uns pour les autres.  
Leur première rencontre fut un fiasco, mais tout s'arrangea avec le temps… Jusqu'à ce jour.

Tous trois élèves sorciers à l'école de Magie Poudlard, ils s'étaient vus propulsés de force dans le monde des adultes, affrontant mille et un dangers contre un seul adversaire, l'ennemi le plus redoutable qui ai jamais vécu : Lord Voldemort.

Il avait disparu seize ans auparavant, après avoir vainement tenté de tuer Harry. Et, depuis deux ans, il était revenu, plus fort et plus puissant que jamais, entouré de ses partisans ; les fidèles Mangemorts.

Certains étaient presque aussi dangereux que leur maître, ce que l'on pouvait constater en lisant régulièrement la Gazette du Sorcier, qui annonçait chaque jour la mort d'un sorcier.

Depuis le retour de Voldemort, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient tenté de retrouver une vie normale, ce qu'ils avaient jusqu'à maintenant.

A présent, Harry était parti à l'autre bout du monde, à la recherche d'un moyen de détruire Voldemort. On n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui, Hermione étant la seule à lui envoyer régulièrement du courrier, et n'en recevant que très peu.

Elle était d'ailleurs aussi occupée que son ami, puisqu'elle s'était engagée dans l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation qui luttait pour déjouer les plans du machiavélique Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plans qui étaient des plus complexes, comme elle avait pu le constater lors de…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un hibou qui se posa sur son épaule. D'un geste apparemment réflexe, il tendit la patte, attendant que la jeune femme y accroche son courrier. Ce qu'elle fit avec empressement, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. L'oiseau, qui était toujours sur son épaule, hulula sur un ton de reproche et s'envola.

Hermione se dirigeait vers une auberge apparemment ouverte, à en juger par la lumière qu'il y avait. Parvenue à la porte, elle s'apprêta à frapper, puis hésita. Qui sait ce qu'elle trouverait en entrant ? Des corps déchiquetés, sanglants, une scène macabre ? D'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas de Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de l'auberge. De plus, elle courait des risques en restant seule, dehors.

Surmontant sa peur, elle entra.

_A quelques kilomètres de là…_

Mrs Weasley, malgré l'heure tardive, faisait la cuisine. Elle avait cette habitude depuis quelques temps, plus précisément depuis que Harry et Hermione avaient quitté le Terrier. Elle se disait qu'ils reviendraient peut-être au milieu de la nuit, et qu'ils seraient contents de trouver de quoi manger. Mais, chaque matin, elle retrouvait ses plats non entamés, et les jetaient, comptant avec angoisse les jours qui la séparait du départ de Harry et de Hermione.

Mrs Weasley remua le contenu d'un chaudron posé sur le feu, puis se laissa tomber dans une chaise de la cuisine. Elle se sentait dépassée par les évènements. Tout s'était produit si vite ! Comment un seul homme (mais en était-il vraiment un ?…) avait-il pu bouleverser autant de vies, détruire autant de familles ? C'était inimaginable. Et pourtant, les faits étaient là, criant de vérité. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir fermer les yeux, et les rouvrir en réalisant que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Oui, elle aurait tout donné pour ça.

Mais, pour l'heure, il s'agissait de préparer à manger, tout en surveillant sa merveilleuse horloge. En effet, cet objet, à défaut d'indiquer l'heure, indiquait à tout instant de la journée l'état de chaque membre de la famille. C'est ainsi que Mrs Weasley pouvait voir, comme chaque soir lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule en compagnie de ses fourneaux, les neuf aiguilles de l'horloge pointées sur la phrase « En danger de mort ».Cette seule vision la fit s'effondrer en larmes.

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle resta là, à se vider de ses larmes. Tout ce dont elle se souvint, c'est d'avoir été dérangée par Ginny, qui s'était levée de son lit, en entendant sa mère. Elle s'était approchée en silence, et avait contemplé sa mère pendant quelques secondes, avant de faire remarquer sa présence.

- Maman ?

La concernée leva ses yeux rougis et aperçut sa fille. Elle s'essuya précipitamment le visage avec son tablier, et tenta de sourire. Cela ne devait pas être très convaincant, car Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle, sans un mot.

- Oui ma chérie ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

Ginny regarda sa mère encore quelques instants, comme si elle choisissait soigneusement une réponse. Elle semblait encore plus mûre et plus adulte que d'habitude, songea Mrs Weasley.

Et c'était précisément ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Ginny. Voyant sa mère effondrée depuis des jours, elle s'était chargée d'évoluer. Seule, à son rythme, elle avait acquis la maturité d'une femme de trente ans, alors qu'elle n'en avait que seize. Elle inspira profondément, en entama son discours :

- Tu pleures toutes les nuits. Chaque soir, après que nous nous soyons tous couchés, tu prépares à manger pour Dieu sait qui. Tous les matins, tu pleures en voyant que tes plats sont indemnes. Ron m'a dit que tu étais triste parce que tu n'étais plus satisfaite de ta cuisine. Je ne lui ai rien répondu, mais je sais qu'il se trompe. Tu prépares tout ça pour Harry et Hermione, car tu espères qu'ils reviendront une nuit, et mangeront ce que tu auras fait. Mais tu perds ton temps, Maman. Quand ils reviendront, car ils reviendront, ils auront déjà mangé et n'auront qu'une envie : dormir. Alors, ne t'épuise pas à préparer ce que personne ne mangera jamais. Et ne pleure plus. Harry va bien. Il rentre dans deux semaines.

Un long silence accueillit les paroles de Ginny. Mrs Weasley fixa sa fille, hébétée, sans remarquer que le chaudron qu'elle avait mis sur le feu débordait et menaçait d'inonder la cuisine. Tout son esprit était concentré sur ce qu'avait dit Ginny. Comment avait-elle pu deviner autant de choses ? Et surtout, comment avait-elle pu savoir que Harry rentrait ?

Ce n'était quand même pas…

Un éclair de colère traversa son regard. Comment avait-il osé ?

- Où est cet objet ? demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

- Où est quoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! Ce… fêlétone, ou je ne sais quoi !

- Téléphone, souffla Ginny.

- Pardon ? Où est-il ? Et depuis quand l'as-tu ? Réponds ! jeta froidement Mrs Weasley.

- Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plaît… Harry me l'a donné avant de partir. Le voilà …

dit-elle en sortant de sa poche un objet rectangulaire, noir. Harry m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à…

- Personne ? Charmant ! Tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui, en a-t-il seulement conscience ? Et comment cet objet peut-il fonctionner ici ? Pour autant que je sache, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard dédaigneux au téléphone, les objets moldus ne marchent pas, dans le monde magique !

Ginny savait qu'elle était en terrain dangereux. Sa mère avait les Moldus, et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, en horreur.

- Eh bien, dit-elle lentement, comme si elle redoutait la réaction de sa mère, Hermione a jeté un sort sur mon téléphone pour qu'il fonctionne ici, et…

- Ah, alors Hermione aussi est dans le coup ? la coupa Mrs Weasley. Merveilleux, vraiment ! Nous étions tous morts d'inquiétude, et pendant ce temps, tu avais des nouvelles d'eux, et n'en parlais à personne ! Ron est au courant ?

- Non, surtout pas lui ! Il deviendrait fou s'il savait que Hermione me donnait des nouvelles, et pas à lui…

- Je le comprends, dit Mrs Weasley en jetant un regard assassin au téléphone.

Apercevant son regard, Ginny se hâta de ranger son bien avant qu'il ne finisse en miettes.

_Du côté de Hermione…_

La jeune femme entra dans l'auberge. Elle fut profondément soulagée lorsqu'elle aperçut le barman, debout derrière le comptoir. Elle s'approcha de lui, et fut frappée par la tristesse que trahissait chaque mouvement du vieil homme.

- Tout va bien, Tom ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

L'intéressé leva vivement les yeux, et sourit lorsqu'il vit son interlocutrice.

- Tiens, bonsoir Hermione. Cela fait un bout de temps que tu n'es pas venue. Mon auberge t'est-elle si désagréable ? Remarque, plus personne ne vient, ces temps-ci, ajouta-t-il tristement.

Il avait l'air accablé, et Hermione fut prise de pitié pour lui. Il était vrai que la clientèle de Tom semblait avoir perdu l'adresse de l'auberge, si l'on en jugeait par les chaises et tables vides de la salle. Cependant, qui aurait l'envie de sortir en ces temps troublés ? Chacun voulait préserver sa vie en ne sortant que très rarement, voire jamais. C'était une sombre époque, une très sombre époque.

- Vous savez, c'est normal, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce mom…

- A qui le dis-tu ! l'interrompit-il avec force. Le monde entier tremble de peur à cause d'un seul homme ! Tous des lâches, voilà tout ! Au lieu de se battre, de se révolter, ils laissent l'ennemi progresser ! Où est la morale ? Quel bel exemple pour les générations à venir !

- Tom, calmez-vous, dit Hermione afin d'apaiser le vieil homme. Nous sommes tous bouleversés par ce qui arrive, mais vous énerver n'arrangera pas les choses. Et rassurez-vous, l'Ordre fait tout ce qu'il peut. J'en viens, justement.

- Ah oui, l'Ordre… Il fut un temps où j'aurais pu y entrer…

Le regard du barman se perdit dans le vide, et Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser. Elle n'avait pas prévu cette réaction de la part de Tom, et n'avait perdu que trop de temps. Mais l'essentiel était qu'aucune scène macabre ne l'avait attendue dans l'auberge.

Soupirant, elle franchit la porte de derrière, et se retrouva devant le mur du Chemin de Traverse.

- Bon, se dit-elle. Je n'ai aucune chance de pouvoir entrer sur le Chemin, c'est certain. Je pourrais toujours essayer de transplaner, mais je n'ai mon permis que depuis…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un bruit de pas venant du Chemin de Traverse. Affolée, elle ne prit pas le temps de visualiser sa destination, et transplana sur-le-champ.

_Au Terrier…_

Mrs Weasley et Ginny avaient fini par se réconcilier, et se trouvait dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Her… Hermione… articula Ginny entre deux sanglots éperdus.

- Oui ma chérie, Hermione va revenir, ne t'en fais pas, répondit sa mère, croyant avoir affaire à un manque de la part de sa fille.

- Non, Maman ! s'écria soudain Ginny. Hermione est dans le jardin, regarde !

- Qu'est-ce que tu… HERMIONE ! cria Mrs Weasley en apercevant la jeune femme.

Elle se précipita sur la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, avant de serrer Hermione à l'en étouffer.

- Hermione, oh mon Dieu, Hermione ! murmura-t-elle, des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues.

- Je vais bien Mrs Weasley, dit la jeune femme en tentant de se dégager en douceur.

Cela fait, elle reprit :

- Je suis arrivée ici par erreur, en fait je comptais aller au Square Grimmaurd pour…

Elle sembla se dégonfler sous le regard menaçant de Mrs Weasley, et la fin de sa phrase se transforma en un murmure inarticulé.

- Hors de question que tu quittes cette maison ! Tu dois être exténuée, sois raisonnable ! Tu as fait, ma chérie ? ajouta-t-elle plus calmement.

Hermione sembla se faire violence un instant puis, cédant, répondit par l'affirmative.

- Tu vois Ginny, dit Mrs Weasley en se dirigeant vers son chaudron, j'ai bien fait de préparer à manger. Alors, toi et tes leçons de morale, vous devriez vous calmer un peu… Tiens, mon chaudron a débordé ?

Profitant de ce que sa mère était occupée avec son chaudron, Ginny se pencha vers Hermione, assise à côté d'elle. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'arrivée de son amie, et elle avait attendue avec impatience de pouvoir la lui poser.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin.

La concernée soupira, et raconta comment elle s'était rendue au Square Grimmaurd, envoyé une lettre à Harry dès qu'elle en sortit, et son aventure chez Tom, ainsi que devant le Chemin de Traverse.

- Tu comprends, depuis que Lupin m'a dit pour ces Médicomages, je m'inquiète pour tout. Oser s'en prendre à des guérisseurs, tu crois toi ? C'est contre la morale, comment feront les gens qui seront blessés, ceux qui agoniseront ? C'est inhumain…

- Tu devrais savoir qu'humain n'est pas dans le langage de Tu-Sais-Qui, Hermione, dit Mrs Weasley qui avait entendu parler la jeune fille. Et tu devrais également éviter de penser à tout ça, des adultes responsables sont chargés de cette affaire, alors laisse les travailler.

Hermione prit mal la remarque de Mrs Weasley. Aussi gentille qu'était cette dernière, de quel droit lui disait-elle qu'elle n'était pas responsable ?

C'est-ce qu'elle a voulu me dire implicitement, songea-t-elle amèrement.

Ne voulant pas montrer qu'elle était vexée, Hermione mangea en vitesse ce que Mrs Weasley lui présentait - des boulettes de viande - puis salua et partit se coucher dans la chambre que lui avait préalablement préparé son hôtesse.

Dans les escaliers, elle croisa Ron, l'air endormi, qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Pitié, pas lui, pensa Hermione, catastrophée. Elle était fatiguée et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de justifier sa présence à Ron, et encore moins de supporter ses prolixes sermons.

- Hermione ? Je pensais bien avoir entendu ta voix, lui dit Ron d'une voix pâteuse.

- Eh bien non, justement, ce n'est pas Hermione ! annonça précipitamment la jeune fille. Je ne suis qu'un rêve, tu es endormi Ronald ! Et tu ferais bien d'al…

- Je suis en train de rêver ? l'interrompit le garçon. C'est cool alors, je peux faire ce que j'ai toujours souhaité faire !

Il s'approcha dangereusement de Hermione. Celle-ci paniquée, transplana sur-le-champ, laissant Ron hébété et perdu.

- Eh bah ouais, ce n'était qu'un rêve, maugréa-t-il en regagnant son lit.

Hermione, le cœur battant, s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre. Elle avait réussi à se rendre là où elle souhaitait, et était soulagée d'avoir échappé à son ami. Sa réaction l'avait profondément surprise, et un peu dégoûtée. Elle frissonna en imaginant ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas réagi si vite.

- Pour l'heure, allons plutôt dormir… se dit-elle à voix haute.

Son regard tomba alors sur la poche droite de son pantalon, et remarqua une bosse à cet endroit.

- Mais je ferais mieux d'appeler d'abord Harry.

Elle extirpa le téléphone de sa poche puis, s'asseyant sur son lit, composa quelques chiffres.

_Johannesburg, Afrique du sud - 22h30._

Un jeune homme aux allures intimidantes sortait d'un village. Il avait l'air dépité de l'homme qui avait cherché sans trouvé, et le teint livide d'un mort. Soufflant, il se laissa tomber à terre, soulevant un peu de poussière au passage.

Harry Potter cherchait depuis des mois. Il s'était rendu aux quatre coins du globe, mais n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur le moindre Horcruxe. Ces portions de l'âme de Voldemort étaient pourtant essentielles à la destruction de leur maître, mais elles demeuraient introuvables.

Cela faisait exactement le quatre cent huitième village qu'il visitait, dans l'espoir de découvrir un Horcruxe. Mais Johannesburg n'était rien d'autres qu'un amas de pierres, de sable et de poussières, aux yeux de Harry. Aucune trace d'Horcruxe, donc ce village ne présentait aucun intérêt.

Une sonnerie aigrelette retentit alors, brisant le silence Sud-Africain. Harry sortit un objet noir et rectangulaire de sa poche, pressa un bouton, et parla.

- Hermione ? Des nouvelles ?

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit son interlocutrice. Et toi, de ton côté ?

Harry soupira.

- Rien de rien.

- Oh… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas trouver. Au fait, je suis au Terrier.

- Que… Quoi ? Au Terrier ? s'écria le jeune homme.

- Ne t'énerve pas Harry, s'il te plaît - et la voix de la jeune fille semblait si suppliante que Harry se calma aussitôt. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller - je t'assure - je suis arrivée là par hasard. Mrs Weasley ne m'a encore rien dit, mais je suis certaine que, demain, elle me pressera de questions à ton sujet. Si tu m'aimes un tout petit peu, vraiment tout petit, petit petit, je…

- Ça va, Hermione, je l'appellerai…

- Merci, je t'adore ! Je te l'ai dit, que je t'adorais, au fait ? Je t'adore, je t'ad…

- Ça ira Hermione, coupa Harry avec un sourire. Je dois raccrocher. A la prochaine, prends soin de toi et dis bonjour à Ginny.

Le jeune homme se releva, rangea l'objet noir, et se remit en route.

_De retour au Terrier…_

- Qui est-ce que tu adores, Miomione ?

Hermione sursauta. Ses pensées étaient encore tournées vers la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Harry. Le pauvre avait l'air si dépité de n'avoir rien trouvé…

Tout à sa compassion, elle n'avait pas entendu Fred transplaner dans sa chambre. Il était en compagnie de George, debout près de la porte. Ils avaient entendu sa conversation, ce qui était assez gênant.

- Comment ? De quoi tu parles ? tenta maladroitement Hermione.

- A d'autres, on te connaît, lui dit George avec un clin d'œil. Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Personne, soupira la jeune fille. Laissez-moi s'il vous plaît, je suis fatiguée.

- Il est beau, au moins ? questionna Fred.

- Ron n'est pas au courant, j'espère ? demanda George avec un air faussement affolé.

- Non, pourquoi le serait-il ? questionna bêtement Hermione.

Elle remarqua trop tard qu'elle était tombée dans le piège tendu par les jumeaux.

- T'as entendu, George ? dit Fred, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Si ça, ce ne sont pas des aveux, alors je ne m'appelle pas Fred Weasley !

- Un peu que j'ai entendu ! s'écria son frère. Allez Miomione, dis-nous tout !

- Arrêtez avec ce surnom ridicule, protesta la concernée. Je ne parlais à personne, je suis extenuée et, pour finir, taisez-vous avant de réveiller tout le monde !

- Oooh Miomione !

Excédée, Hermione lança deux choses : son oreiller, sur George qui se le prit en pleine figure, et cette phrase :

- Malefoy ! Je parlais à votre cher vieil ennemi Malefoy, et lui disais que je l'aimais très fort ! Alors, heureux ?

Fred partagea un regard éloquent avec George puis tous deux transplanèrent.

- Crétins, maugréa Hermione. _Accio oreiller !_

Son bien revint à sa place initiale, à savoir sous sa tête, puis, poussant un dernier soupir, la jeune fille s'allongea sous les couvertures, et s'employa à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Elle avait prononcé le nom de Malefoy sans réfléchir, et penser à lui l'avait profondément troublée. Elle se demandait même ce qu'il était devenu, même si elle s'est fichait royalement.

Oh et puis, j'ai assez de problème comme ça, sans rajouter cette horrible fouine malodorante, songea-t-elle.

Cette insulte l'amusa, et c'est sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormit.

_Le Terrier, 10h._

- Regarde, elle dort ! dit une voix.

- Je le vois bien qu'elle dort, Ron, répondit une autre voix.

- Et elle sourit en plus ! Tu crois qu'elle rêve de moi ? reprit la première voix.

- Et ma main dans ta figure, t'en rêves, aussi ?

Ginny Weasley venait de prononcer ces paroles d'une voix tranchante, exaspérée par l'attitude mièvre de son frère.

- Ça va, c'était juste une question, grommela Ron.

- Mais bien sûr ! Sache, Ô grand frère adoré, que tout le monde est au courant de ta passion secrète pour Hermione. La seule personne qui ne le sache pas, c'est elle, lança Ginny, désireuse de connaître la réaction de son « grand frère adoré ».

Ronald Weasley leva un regard paniqué vers sa sœur.

- Tu le fais exprès ? Imagine qu'elle t'aie entendue !

- Eh bien, elle le saura, au moins. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, en venant dans sa chambre la regarder ronfler ?

Hermione ouvrit un œil, amusée.

- Traîtresse ! lança-t-elle à Ginny. Je ne ronfle jamais, tout le monde le sait.

Ron bondit littéralement du lit d'Hermione, où il s'était assis à côté d'elle, et s'éloigna le plus possible de sa dulcinée.

- Tu… Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il, affolé.

- Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je ne peux plus faire confiance à Ginny, répondit-elle, en transformant un peu la vérité.

Car elle était éveillée depuis leur arrivée dans sa chambre. Elle les avait vus s'asseoir au bord de son lit, et résista à la tentation de les faire tomber, pour les punir de leur intrusion. Elle avait ensuite écouté attentivement leur conversation, ne réussissant que par un formidable effort de volonté de ne pas éclater de rire.

Et, bien sûr, elle avait entendu les propos de Ginny.

Elle se trompait, d'ailleurs, pensa Hermione. Je soupçonnais déjà Ron de s'être amouraché de moi. Mais en avoir la preuve, c'est…

Elle réprima un frisson, et se redressa sur son lit. Elle lança un clin d'œil à son amie, assise un peu plus loin, puis apostropha Ron, collé au mur du fond.

- Tu sais, Ron, personne n'a encore prouvé mes tendances cannibales. Je pense donc que tu t'approcher de moi sans risquer ta peau.

Ginny éclata de rire, bientôt rejointe par Hermione. Ron rougit, puis marmonna une phrase à propos d'autres choses à faire, avant de détaler de la chambre à toute vitesse.

- Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la rousse.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Tout ce que j'entends, c'est mon estomac qui gargouille. Tu fais une hôtesse déplorable, ma pauvre Ginny. Tu comptes donc me laisser mourir de faim ? répondit malicieusement Hermione.

Un instant plus tard, Mrs Weasley apportait à son invitée un copieux petit-déjeuner.

_Quelque part en Angleterre, manoir Malefoy - 11h00._

- Draco, viens ici, ordonna une voix froide, traînante.

Un jeune homme blond platine d'environ dix-sept ans s'approcha craintivement d'un homme tout aussi blond que lui.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? reprit l'homme, sèchement.

- J'ai… J'ai décidé d'attendre un peu, pour réfléchir, père, répondit timidement celui qui semblait être le fils de l'homme.

Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs plutôt mécontent.

- Attendre ? ATTENDRE ? La réunion est dans dix jours ! Serais-tu aussi stupide que cette sang-de-bourbe le prétend depuis tant d'années ?

- Sang-de-bourbe, père ? questionna Draco, content de pouvoir faire diversion.

- Cette Granger se serait-elle changée en sang pur, cher fils ? demanda ironiquement l'homme. Ne change pas de conversation, s'il te plaît, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Le Seigneur t'attend, Drago, ne le fais pas languir…

- Mais, père, je…

- Inutile de protester, fils odieux ! Tu as dix jours, pas un de plus. Tu rendras ta décision publique, devant les Mangemorts au grand complet. Sans oublier, bien évidemment, ton futur Maître.

Le père s'éloigna, laissant son fils seul dans le grand salon du manoir Malefoy.

Drago se laissa tomber dans un somptueux fauteuil en cuir, accablé.

Depuis la sortie de prison de son père, rien n'allait plus. Il le harcelait sans cesse, désireux de voir son fils rejoindre le rang des Mangemorts. Pas un jour ne passait sans que Malefoy père n'attaque son fils pour le faire flancher. Mais Draco ne faillait jamais. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre, même si, en l'occurrence, le contre était beaucoup plus important que le pour.

Depuis tout petit, Draco se savait destiné au Mal. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il y avait de plus détestable, s'était toujours montré agressif, sans cœur, cruel. On l'avait même surnommé « le Draymon ». Mais devenir véritablement malfaisant… C'était autre chose.

Il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde intégrer le rang des Mangemorts et devenir, à son tour, un meurtrier. Cependant, être un Malefoy l'obligeait à certaines choses. Était-il prédestiné à ça ? Avait-il été créé pour grossir le nombre de partisans de Voldemort ?

Des questions qui se résumaient en une seule : Bien ou Mal ?

Et c'était là tout le problème.

Draco se leva, et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il fut soudain pris d'une violente migraine, et tituba. Il se rattrapa de justesse à un meuble, évitant la chute. Sa vue se brouilla, le décor tanguait et des flammes dansaient devant ses yeux. Il s'immobilisa un instant, puis reprit le contrôle. Les flammes s'estompèrent, son mal de tête disparut.

Depuis quelques semaines, le jeune homme était sujet à des migraines impressionnantes, qui lui faisaient momentanément perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Ces crises se manifestaient de plus en plus fréquemment, et avec une durée de plus en plus longue.

Draco en avait parlé avec Lucius, son père, mais celui-ci lui répondit seulement, avec une moue dédaigneuse :

- C'est juste l'angoisse d'être Mangemort. Ça te passera.

Depuis, Draco prenait son mal en patience, priant pour que ces abominables migraines cessent définitivement.

Soupirant, le jeune homme monta les escaliers et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il eut un rictus de dégoût en regardant sa pièce. Vert et argent étaient les couleurs prédominantes, les couleurs de la maison Serpentard, celle de la maison Draco. Celui-ci avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à aduler les couleurs de sa maison, fier d'y être. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela le dégoûtait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir profondément mûri, et d'être passé au dessus de tout ça. Au dessus du vert et de l'argent, de Serpentard, de son père, des Mangemorts, et de (oserait-il se l'avouer ?)… Voldemort lui-même. Le blond rosi légèrement à cette pensée, puis secoua la tête. Qui était-il pour se juger supérieur au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il devait au contraire le servir. Était-ce ce qu'il faisait ? Pas du tout, songea-t-il amèrement. Je suis un raté. Un perdant. Rien !

Il lança un juron sonore, et frappa du pied dans son armoire. Loin de soulager sa peine, ce geste lui permit de souffrir encore ; son pied l'élançait douloureusement. Pestant, Draco se jeta sur son lit, et, silencieusement, usa du seul pouvoir qu'il avait : pleurer.

* * *

Alors ? Super, n'est-ce pas ? Nan je rigole '

Reviews sveup xD A ce propos, merci aux reviewers du chapitre précedent ! Vous m'avez boostée P

Donc si vous voulez le chapitre suivant... vous connaissez la formule ! Nan je (re)rigole sbaf

**A bientôt **


	3. Décisions

**Bonjour Bonsoir, la populace !**

Un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus tard que prévu, puisque j'ai eu un peu plus de mal pour l'écrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez )

Et au fait, j'ai plusieurs choses à dire :

**Chose 1 :**

Merci à **Gun D'Ange**, **Julie**, **yunika**, **LyLy J**., **Ely Malfoy**, pour leurs reviews. J'vous n'aime, tiens xD

**Chose 2 :**

Merci-Lemony-Snicket-pour-ton-Memento-Moris-qui-m'a-beaucoup-servi-! (fiou, je l'ai dit !)

**Chose 3 : LA PLUS IMPORTANTE ALORS PARS PAS SANS AVOIR LU STEUUUUP**

Me faut un(e) bêta-lecteur(-trice) ! C'est-à-dire un cobaye sur lequel je pourrais deverser toutes mes idées stupides et complètement folles, afin de les trier pour en faire un chapitre convenable D Dit autrement, c'est quelqu'un qui lira les textes avant leur publication, pour me dire là où ça va pas, exemple : "T'es complètement folle, Draco tombera jamais follement amoureux d'un Détraqueur, faut arrêter les conneries". Bien sûr, je n'ai JAMAIS eu cette idée ! (sbaf) Bref, quelqu'un se dévoue ? C'est pour le peuple Internetiens, soyez courageux ! Si jamais une personne totalement suicidaire du cerveau accepte cette mission, faudrait qu'il envoie son CV (au moins ça quoi ! je recrute pas n'importe qui ! re-sbaf...) ou tout simplement un "Oui, j'accepte cette mission et jure que l'honneur que...". OK OK suffit juste de me dire que c'est d'accord, c'est bon xD Et tout ceci à l'adresse suivante : **ElleAnaAssassinehotmail.fr **(oui il y a un arobase en Assassine et Hotmail, mais ne les affiche pas...)

Tututut ! Ne vous précipitez pas sur votre boîte de messagerie pour m'envoyer un mail ! Lisez d'abord le chapitre ! Et moi, bah je sors parce que là...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Décisions.**

_Angleterre, Manoir Malefoy - 13h00._

Draco Malefoy se réveilla, conscient d'avoir perdu un temps précieux. Il s'était endormi, suite à l' « entretien » qu'il avait eu avec son père. Le souvenir de cet entrevue le fit grimacer. Comme d'habitude, il s'était laissé faire. Son père avait de nouveau décidé pour lui.

« Tu as dix jours, pas un de plus » avait-il dit.

Que faire de ces dix jours ? Pleurer, comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps ? Et pourquoi pas s'enfuir ? Cette pensée fit rire le blond. S'enfuir… Pour aller où ? Sûrement pas chez Voldemort. Il ne se voyait pas arriver devant lui, et lui dire :

« Hello Tonton Voldy ! Non, on ne se connaît pas, j'ai refusé de devenir un de tes serviteurs. Allez, sans rancune, hein ! On se prend un apéro ? »

Non, c'était inimaginable. Chez sa tante Bellatrix, alors ? Mais, réflexion faite, c'était une idée tout aussi mauvaise. Bellatrix était la sœur de sa mère, Narcissa, et aussi une Mangemort. Alors lui demander l'asile… Et dans le monde moldu ? Bien sûr, cela voudrait dire pas de magie, pas de baguette, pas de balai, pas de hibou, pas d'échecs version sorciers, pas de Chocogrenouilles… C'était bien trop problématique.

Il fallait donc se résoudre à rejoindre Tonton Voldy. Et quoi de plus déprimant ?

_Le Terrier, 18h00._

Hermione était arrivée la veille au Terrier. Ses retrouvailles avec les Weasley avaient été très chaleureuses, voire même trop ; Ron ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle. Et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Depuis toujours, Hermione aspirait à la liberté. Alors se retrouver suivie du matin au soir par un dépressif mièvre… Mais la jeune fille ne disait rien, de peur de vexer son ami.

Les Weasley et Hermione étaient dans le jardin, chacun s'occupant comme il pouvait.

Fred et George jouaient aux échecs version sorcier, Ginny jouait avec Pattenrond, Mrs Weasley tricotait des pulls, et Hermione, tranquillement installée dans une chaise longue, lisait les « Sortilèges à l'usage des Ensorcelés - Niveau 7 ». Ron se trouvait un peu plus loin, caché derrière un exemplaire de la « Gazette du Sorcier », épiant discrètement Hermione.

Celle-ci allait justement lui dire de cesser ce petit manège, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la Une du journal qu'il tenait.

Elle laissa tomber son livre, et se dirigea vers Mrs Weasley.

- Dites moi, Mrs Weasley, vous ne vous faites plus livrer la Gazette du Sorcier ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La concernée leva les yeux de son tricot, et eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Non, pas depuis que Harry et Dumbledore ont été calomniés, il y a deux ans. Je n'ai pas besoin de cet amas de sottises - et toi non plus Hermione.

- Mais alors, que fait Ron avec un exemplaire de la Gazette ? reprit cette dernière d'une petit voix.

- Je n'en sais rien, ma chérie, il a dû le dégoter quelque part… Pourquoi ces questions ? Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? demanda avec douceur Mrs Weasley.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione désigna du doigt la une du journal de Ron. Mrs Weasley vit alors de quoi elle parlait. Envoyant valser son tricot, elle se précipita sur Ron, et lui arracha le papier des mains.

- Heyyy ! protesta celui-ci. C'est mon journal !

- Silence, Ronald, lui intima sa mère.

Puis, sous les regards quelque peu surpris de l'assemblée que formaient ses enfants et Hermione, elle lut la première page.

_« SANG-DE-BOURBE EN DANGER ! _

_Des sources dignes de confiance appartenant au Ministère ont appris hier à notre reporter spéciale, Rita Skeeter, une nouvelle surprenante. Selon ces sources anonymes, les partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ont un nouveau but : détruire tous les fils et filles de moldus._

_Notre reporter a voulu en savoir plus, et ne nous a pas déçus. Elle a également appris que la mission « destruction massive des SDB » a commencé il y a quelques jours, avec la mystérieuse disparition des deux Médicomages. En effet, Lyne Parker et Ana Williams étaient toutes deux des SDB. L'opération semble continuer, puisqu'un nouveau meurtre a eu lieu dans la journée. Tom Hanks, qui résidait à Londres, a été retrouvé mort, suite à un Avada Kedavra._

_Avis, donc, à la population mi-moldue : vos vies sont en danger ! »_

Un silence assourdissant accueillit la lecture de l'article. Chacun avait les yeux braqués sur Hermione. Celle-ci, sous le choc, vacilla. Elle se retint de justesse, et sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait eu si peur.

- Londres, murmura Ron. C'est tout près…

Ginny, jugeant que la remarque de son frère n'était pas nécessaire, lui jeta un regard mauvais. Elle reporta ensuite son attention vers Hermione, qui se dirigeait à grands pas dans la maison.

Lorsque celle-ci vit le journal, elle sut qu'elle était en danger. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de Mrs Weasley, et voir tous ces regards braqués sur elle, l'avaient assuré quant à la dangerosité de sa situation. Donc, la question ne se posait plus.

Elle avait maintes fois ouvert ce livre, et l'avait chaque fois refermé d'un coup sec. Son intuition lui disait qu'il ne résulterait rien de bon de cet acte irréfléchi. Et pourtant.

Cette histoire devenait beaucoup trop grave, sa vie était en danger. Sa vie, et celles des autres, ce qui était autrement plus inquiétant. Alors, elle se décida à se lancer. A tenter l'aventure. Au péril de sa vie. Elle maudissait le jour où elle avait trouvé ce livre. Elle s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était déroulé la veille…

_Hermione, à la recherche d'un nouveau livre pour occuper ses journées, entre dans un magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Comme d'habitude, elle se dirige vers les rayons « Magie profonde ». Elle en a assez des stupides ouvrages « Magie basique », réservés selon elle aux pires novices. Car oui, elle s'estime au-delà du bête apprentissage normal. Elle a envie de découvrir d'autres facettes de la Magie._

_Elle se dirige donc vers la Magie profonde. Elle déambule dans les rayons, cherchant le livre qui lui faut. Elle ne trouve pas. Tout est trop simple, trop accessible. Elle remarque alors un autre étalage de livre, qu'elle n'a jamais remarqué auparavant._

_Il est dissimulé au fond de la boutique, comme s'il se cachait. Mais Hermione l'a trouvé._

_« Magie secrète ». C'est ce qu'annonce le panneau du rayon. Secrète. Aucune Magie n'est secrète pour Hermione, et ce simple mot fait bouillir son sang. Elle maudit la personne qui a inscrit ces lettres sur ce panneau. Secrète, vraiment ? Plus pour très longtemps._

_Elle avance résolument vers les livres. Tous avec une couverture de cuir sombre, censée faire fuir le malheureux qui s'est aventuré par là. Mais Hermione n'est pas comme le commun des mortels. Elle se penche, pour lire le titre de chaque ouvrage, sur sa tranche._

_« Magie noire et obscure ». Ça, secret ?!_

_« Insondable Magie ». Mouais, un peu vague comme titre._

_« Si la vie était Magie… ». Elle l'est déjà, abruti._

_« La Magie des Horcruxes ». Inutile à présent._

_« Mercenaires ». _

_Le plus court des titres. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que Hermione prend le livre. Il est poussiéreux, signe que personne n'y a touché depuis des mois, voire des années. _

_Elle souffle sur la couverture, soulevant toute la poussière, pour s'assied en se calant contre deux étagères du rayon. Elle regarde à droite, puis à gauche. Personne en vue._

_Elle ouvre le livre, et est subjuguée par la beauté des caractères qu'il comporte. Les lettres s'entrelacent, formidable ballet d'encre noire. Elle lit la première ligne, et est immédiatement absorbée dans sa lecture._

_Une heure durant, elle parcourt les feuilles, apprenant un peu plus à chaque page tournée. Ce n'est que lorsque le gérant de la boutique la prie de sortir que Hermione interrompt de sa lecture. Le marchand a l'air très étonné de la voir acheter ce livre. Mais il ne dit rien, et se contente de la regarder quitter sa boutique, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres._

Oui, elle s'en souvenait très bien. Elle commençait même à regretter d'y avoir repensé.

- Hermione, dit Ginny, qui était entrée à sa suite dans la maison. Est-ce que ça va ?

L'interpellée, qui n'avait pas entendue arriver son amie, sursauta mais reprit vite contenance. Elle choisit de faire bonne figure, afin de ne pas alerter son entourage.

- Oui, très bien, mentit-elle.

Elle détestait mentir à son amie, mais l'heure n'était plus aux remords.

- On s'est inquiétés en te voyant détaler. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu sais. Maman fera tout pour te garder hors de danger, assura Ginny.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Les autres sont restés dehors ?

- Oui, ils ne veulent pas t'affoler. Tu n'as d'ailleurs aucune raison de l'être. Affolée, je veux dire.

Hermione sourit devant les essais de Ginny, qui tentait de relativiser la situation.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, je vais monter me reposer ; je n'ai pas encore bien récupéré. Je ne viendrai pas dîner, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Très bien, dit simplement Ginny.

Elle repartit dans le jardin, non sans un dernier regard vers son amie qui, la tête basse, montait les escaliers.

_Manoir Malefoy, 21h00._

C'était décidé. Plus rien ne pourrait faire changer sa décision. Il serait un Mercenaire.

Draco avait passé l'après-midi à réfléchir et, à sa grande surprise, il était arrivé à la conclusion que son idée de fuite n'était pas si stupide que ça. Il était toujours hors de question de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Mais alors, où aller ?

Le blond était assis sur son lit, replié sur lui-même. Son oreiller était humide de larmes.

Il regardait le soleil se coucher. Il enviait cet astre. Il était libre de ses mouvements. Immortel, puissant, libre. Soudain, Draco se redressa sur son lit. Où avait-il entendu ces trois adjectifs ? Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, dans les moindres recoins sombres de son cerveau. Rien. Il jeta un autre regard au soleil. Et le souvenir fusa.

_Draco a cinq ans. Il est assis dans le bureau de son père, face à lui. Celui-ci lui parle de son avenir. Il lui dit qu'il sera un grand personnage du Ministère, et un grand Mangemort. Il lui confie aussi ses peurs. Il craint que Voldemort soit mort. Personne n'a de nouvelles de lui. Entre la pression au Ministère, et celle imposée par les Mangemorts, il est sur des charbons ardents. Et il parle, il parle._

_Draco regarde son père. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Ses yeux, bleu glacial. Sa magnifique désinvolture. Il envie son père, il souhaite de toutes ses forces devenir comme lui._

_Puis, une question. Il a entendu son père parler des Mercenaires, un jour, alors qu'il était avec des amis. _

_- Père, qu'est-ce qu'un Mercenaire ? s'empresse-t-il de demander._

_L'interrogé se fige. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il devrait faire plus attention lorsqu'il reçoit des Mangemorts chez lui. Mais Draco est si petit, il ne se souviendra jamais de la réponse. Et puisqu'il pose la question…_

_- Un Mercenaire, fils, a été engendré par le Soleil et la Lune. Il a grandi aux côtés du Vent et de la Pluie, et s'est fiancé avec l'Aurore. Son meilleur ami est le Crépuscule, et son pire ennemi est le tyran._

_Draco, peu habitué aux phrases sibyllines de son père, hausse les sourcils._

_- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, père._

_- Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas. Personne ne le comprend. Sache seulement que le Mercenaire est Liberté. Il est immortel, puissant, libre._

_L'enfant jette l'éponge. Il est trop jeune pour comprendre un mot de la tirade de son père. Il se contente d'acquiescer. Mais il admire son père. Un jour, il sera comme lui._

Il tint alors la solution. Il serait un Mercenaire.

Où avait-il bien pu mettre de livre ? Il l'avait dérobé à son père, une nuit, rongé par la curiosité. A l'époque, il n'avait que cinq ans, et ne savait pas encore lire. Du coup, l'ouvrage lui était complètement inutile. Mais à présent…

Draco fouilla dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, dans son armoire, sous son lit. Le livre reste introuvable. Puis son regard tomba sur le sol en parquet de sa chambre. Il sourit. Il se souvint avoir caché le livre sous une latte du parquet. Il le prit, s'assit sur son lit, et commença sa lecture.

Il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'à l'autre bout du pays, une jeune fille qu'il connaissait très bien venait elle aussi de prendre une décision. La même que lui.

_Le Terrier, 23h00._

Hormis Mrs Weasley qui, comme à son habitude, préparait à manger, tout le monde dormait. Comme Hermione l'avait annoncé à Ginny, elle n'était pas descendue manger. Elle avait d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire, comme préparer ses affaires, par exemple. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi au cours des dernières heures.

Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle envisageait la vie loin de tout ceux qu'elle aimait. Était-ce seulement concevable ? Mais comment faire autrement ? Elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre si elle restait là. Et, même si elle ne se l'avouait pas, elle tenait énormément à sa vie, plus qu'à n'importe quoi, n'importe qui.

Hermione s'ébroua pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête, et se concentra sur l'itinéraire à suivre. Entre deux pages de « Mercenaires », elle avait trouvé l'adresse de l'un d'eux, et se préparait pour s'y rendre. Elle se changea, préférant un tee-shirt blanc et un jean à sa robe de sorcière. Jetant un dernier regard à sa chambre, elle sortit et se retrouva dans le couloir. Il lui restait encore une petite chose à faire. La jeune fille inspira profondément, puis entra dans la chambre de Fred et George. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle se glissa jusqu'à le débarras, au fond de la pièce. George poussa alors un long râle, avant de se rendormir. Hermione s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée du débarras, le cœur battant. Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher de rire, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas, elle ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva face à deux balais. Ceux des jumeaux.

Hermione en prit un au hasard, puis repartit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée.

Mrs Weasley était partie dormir depuis quelques minutes, elle put donc descendre sans aucune crainte. En bas, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et sortit dans la nuit froide.

_Manoir Malefoy, 23h10._

De son côté, Draco se préparait aussi. Il avait trouvé l'adresse du même Mercenaire, et s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison. Il se figea lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière, derrière lui.

- Bonsoir, Draco. On fait une escapade nocturne ?

Lucius Malefoy. Comment diable avait-il pu se trouver là ? Draco n'avait entendu personne. Il était certain que sa mère dormait, pour être passé la voir en vitesse. Il avait remarqué que son père n'était pas là, mais cela ne l'avait pas inquiété outre mesure. Lucius avait l'habitude de passer ses journées et ses nuits au QG de Voldemort. Que faisait-il donc là, à cette heure ?

- Je… Non, je voulais juste faire un tour dans le parc…, balbutia le jeune blond.

- Vraiment ? En balai ?

Draco rougit. Il avait apporté son balai car il préférait ça au transplanage. Il n'avait jamais apprécié l'odieuse sensation d'oppression.

- Oui, pour euh… Profiter du… ciel étoilé ?

Il devint cramoisi lorsque son père lui désigna le ciel par la fenêtre. Aucune étoile à l'horizon.

Lucius éclata de rire devant la mine abattu de Draco.

- Va, fils, dit-il simplement. Un Malefoy n'a jamais à se justifier, n'oublie jamais. Et rien de tel qu'une virée nocturne pour se remettre les idée en place.

Draco fit un sourire crispé, puis s'empressa de quitter la demeure. Il avait eu chaud. Vraiment très chaud. Soufflant, il se mit sur son balai, frappa du pied le sol, et s'éleva dans les airs.

_Environs d'Oxford, 23h30._

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que Hermione volait dans le ciel, et elle était déjà glacée. Elle avait du à plusieurs reprises traverser des nuages pour rester invisible aux moldus, et cela l'avait trempée jusqu'aux os. De plus, elle maniait très mal le balai et se trompait souvent de direction. Résultat, elle avait fait de nombreux détours à cause de sa malhabileté. Elle se promit qu'à son retour chez elle, elle étudierait de beaucoup plus près les balais et le vol aérien.

Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Oxford se rapprocher. Elle voulut sortir de sa poche le papier sur lequel était noté l'adresse du Mercenaire mais, en le tirant, elle fit tomber son téléphone, qui était dans la même poche. Elle regarda, catastrophée, l'objet qui tombait dans le vide. Elle se pencha immédiatement, plongeant pour essayer d'attraper le téléphone. Celui-ci filait à une vitesse folle, et Hermione dut se pencher davantage pour avoir une chance de le récupérer avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

Enfin, alors qu'elle était à moins de vingt mètres du sol, elle parvint à refermer les doigts sur son bien. Elle faillit éclater de rire, tant elle était soulagée, mais sa joie resta coincée dans sa gorge.

Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus, et elle avait perdu des secondes précieuses. Elle essaya de redresser le balai, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle regarda, paniquée, le sol s'approcher. Cinq mètres… Trois mètres… Un mètre…

Hermione s'écrasa au sol.

_Oxford, 23h30._

Draco venait tout juste d'atterrir. Il avait traversé le ciel comme une flèche, de peur de voir son père le poursuivre. A présent, il se dirigeait vers son but.

_Sir Devon,_

_186, Freedom's Road_

_Oxford._

Il se rappelait parfaitement de l'adresse du Mercenaire, et n'avait qu'une hâte : le rencontrer. Il n'était plus qu'à deux rues de son arrivée, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd, à sa gauche. Intrigué, il s'approcha et vit un fatras de bois cassé, à côté d'une jeune fille inconsciente, sur le ventre, de sorte qu'il ne voyait pas son visage.

Il jeta son balai sur le sol et se précipita sur la fille. Il la remue du bout de la chaussure puis, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il la retourna sur le dos.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut que c'était Hermione Granger, la fille qu'il détestait le plus au monde, puis se ravisa. La rue dans laquelle il se trouvait était sombre, chichement éclairée par un réverbère qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

Draco vit que la poignet de l'inconnue était écorché à de multiples endroits. Il s'assura que la jeune fille était toujours inconsciente, sortit sa baguette magique, puis murmura :

- _Episkey !_

Le sang disparut aussitôt.

Hermione s'éveilla en entendant la formule. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle allongée sur le sol ? La mémoire lui revint en un clin d'œil. Elle était allongée sur le sol d'Oxford, après avoir fait une chute de plus de cent mètres. Elle fut passablement étonnée de s'en être sortie avec juste quelques petites écorchures, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs plus, puisqu'un sorcier les avaient…

Hermione se redressa brusquement. Un sorcier ?! En effet, un jeune homme blond se trouvait près d'elle. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'ai sauvée ? Mais, qui était-il au juste ?

Un instant, elle crut reconnaître Draco Malefoy, son pire ennemi. Mais elle venait de faire une chute vertigineuse, et la ruelle était plutôt sombre…

Voyant que l'inconnu brandissait une baguette magique, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie sans prendre de risque. Elle la sortit, et jeta :

- _Lumos !_

Elle voulut remercier son sauveur, et dirigea sa baguette, qui dégageait maintenant une douce lueur, vers lui. Sa phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit qui était à côté d'elle.

- Ma… Malefoy ?!

L'interpellé bondit sur ses jambes, et s'éloigna le plus possible de Hermione.

- Granger ?! Mais c'est pas vrai !!

Hermione se releva en grimaçant ; son poignet l'élançait douloureusement.

- Et pourtant c'est bien moi, crétin. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? railla-t-elle.

Draco eut un rire dédaigneux.

- Tu n'es pas assez importante pour que je prenne la peine de t'épier, sang-de-bourbe.

L'insulte n'eut apparemment aucun impact sur Hermione. Draco, énervé, s'apprêtait à lui balancer une nouvelle offense lorsque la migraine revint. Plus intense, plus forte, plus puissante que jamais.

« Non ! pensa-t-il, affolé. Pas devant elle ! Surtout pas devant elle… »

Elle lui broyait littéralement l'intérieur du crâne, réduisant en bouillie toute notion de pensée, de résistance.

Draco tomba au sol, tremblant convulsivement. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas des flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux, mais un véritable incendie. Sa vue n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et sa raison n'allait pas tarder à suivre. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule.

Hermione avait encaissé l'insulte sans rien dire. Elle n'avait que trop l'habitude de ce genre d'injures gratuites. Mais elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de devoir supporter l'horrible caractère de Malefoy, fatiguée de lutter pour sa survie et celle de ses proches, fatiguée d'être vue comme une moins que rien simplement parce que ses parents étaient moldus. Fatiguée, tout simplement. Et elle allait justement le dire à Malefoy, lorsqu'elle le vit soudain devenir livide. Il s'effondra par terre et fut secoué de soubresauts apparemment incontrôlables.

Paniquée, Hermione se précipita vers lui, et passa en revue tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait. Il y avait bien le « _Immobilis ! »_, mais aurait-il été utile ? Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, la jeune fille posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ennemi. Elle fut rassérénée lorsqu'elle vit qu'il se calma aussitôt. Elle fit apparaître une couverture, qu'elle étendit sur Draco.

Celui-ci sentait la migraine s'apaiser, puis disparaître. Les flammes s'éteignirent peu à peu, laissant place à un véritable champ de bataille intérieur.

Draco ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait. Il fut tenté de se relever, mais découvrit bien vite que c'était tout simplement impossible ; ses forces semblaient l'avoir complètement abandonné. Pestant intérieurement, il se força à rassembler ses esprits.

« Bon, on se concentre, se dit-il. Premièrement, le lieu. Je me souviens avoir pleuré, trouvé ce livre… comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Mercenaires. Ensuite, j'ai pris mon balai, mais pour quoi faire, au fait ? Rencontrer un des leurs, bien sûr. Mais, évidemment, cette sale sang-de-bourbe était sur mon chemin. D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'elle… ? »

- Aaah !! hurla-t-il alors.

Il se redressa immédiatement lorsqu'il vit Hermione penchée sur lui. Celle-ci sursauta, surprise.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de bouger Malefoy ? Je te sauve la vie là !

Malgré la douleur, Draco trouva la force de lui lancer un rire méprisant. Il désigna la couverture qu'il avait sur lui.

- Ce n'est pas avec _ça _que tu pourras me sauver la vie, Granger.

- Sache, Ô grand crétin, que _ça_, communément appelé « couverture », t'a préservé de l'hypothermie. Car, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es trempé jusqu'aux os, suite à une balade nocturne dans les nuages. Pour quoi faire ? Je ne connais que trop la réponse : tu as une fois de plus voulu prouver à tout le monde que le grand Malefoy était capable de tout. Surtout de se rendre malade. Alors maintenant, tu vas rester tranquille et la fermer.

Sa tirade terminée, Hermione repoussa sans douceur Draco. Celui-ci percuta violemment le sol, ce qui ne rendit son humeur que plus exécrable. Il resta néanmoins couché, conscient qu'il était incapable de rester debout.

- Me « sauver la vie » ne te donne pas le droit de me toucher, sang-de-bourbe. Bouge de là !

Il tenta de se dégager d'un coup d'épaule, mais vainement ; Hermione maintenait bien sa prise, grâce à la pression qu'exerçait son bras sur Malefoy. Excédée, la jeune fille le repoussa une seconde fois et, se penchant vers lui, le mit en garde :

- Je prie Votre Majesté de m'écouter, railla-t-elle, si, bien sûr, elle m'en donne l'occasion. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de passer ma nuit ici, à te surveiller pour que tu évites de te tuer. Cependant, ni toi ni personne ne m'empêchera de faire ce que je _dois_ faire. Donc, puisque tu refuses mon aide, je m'en vais. Mais j'oubliais, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Draco pousser un soupir de soulagement, je t'ai malencontreusement - et elle insista sur ce mot - jeté un sort de mon invention. Tu es lié à moi pour un petit moment.

Ravie par l'air interloqué qu'affichait Draco, elle sourit très largement, faisant aussitôt réagir sa proie.

- Lié ? Tu… euh… ne m'aurais quand même pas forcé à faire un Serment Inviolable pendant que j'étais dans les pommes ? Enfin, Granger, même toi tu n'es pas aussi cruelle, ironisa-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir.

- J'ai changée, Malefoy. Et pas forcément en bien.

Sur cette déclaration sibylline, Hermione se releva, la mine sombre. Elle avait prononcé ces mots bien plus amèrement que prévu. Résultat, Malefoy pouvait à tout instant deviner que ses intentions étaient plutôt douteuses. Mais, heureusement pour elle, il était beaucoup plus absorbé par son cas.

En effet, dès que Hermione s'était relevée, il s'était retrouvé lui aussi sur ses pieds, comme mu par une force invisible. D'un pas trébuchant, il s'était vu obligé de suivre la jeune fille, sans pouvoir rien faire. Les mains autour du cou, zone où semblait s'être fixée la corde indiscernable, il tentait de se dégager de cette emprise. C'était sans compter sur les compétences quasi-inégalables de Hermione en matière de sortilèges.

- Granger ! cria-t-il tandis que ses jambes suivaient toujours. Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! Relâche-moi IMMEDIATEMENT, sinon…

- Sinon quoi, Malefoy ? demanda Hermione sans s'arrêter de marcher. Tu vas me jeter un sort, sans doute ?

Elle avait parler sans s'en rendre réellement compte, plus préoccupée par le chemin à suivre pour atteindre son but que par les pleurnicheries de son ennemi.

Elle sentait que chaque pas la rapprochait un peu plus du Mercenaire, et c'est cela plus que tout qui la fit s'arrêter sans prévenir. Draco, n'ayant pas été averti, percuta Hermione de plein fouet. Il aurait normalement dû tomber, mais, sous l'emprise du sortilège, son corps fut déchiré entre attraction terrestre et attraction magique. Il se retrouva donc allongé par terre, sans trop savoir comment, son cou attiré irrésistiblement vers le haut, et menaçant de se rompre.

Draco poussa un hurlement de douleur mêlée à de la peur. Hermione, absorbée par la route, remarqua à peine la situation de Malefoy. Elle constata cependant l'absence de plaintes de la part du jeune homme. Elle fut donc légèrement surprise lorsqu'elle se retourna et le vit par terre.

- Malefoy ? On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Ce qui me prend, Granger, répliqua-t-il après s'être relevé et remis de sa soudaine douleur, c'est qu'il est une heure du matin, et je me retrouve dehors, trempé, avec toi et une laisse autour du cou. Tu m'emmènes Merlin sait où, et j'ai failli me rompre le cou. Enfin, je constate avec regret que tu deviens aussi cruelle que moi, et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Je suis unique, tu vois.

Hermione soupira, et ressortit sa baguette. Elle marmonna un anti-sort qui fit s'évaporer le lien invisible. Draco, surpris par ce geste, allait la remercier brièvement lorsqu'elle leva la main en l'air pour lui intimer le silence.

- Tais-toi. Il y a une rue dont je n'arrive pas à lire le nom, et je préfère ne plus utiliser la magie. Est-ce que tu vois la pancarte, toi ?

Elle lui désigna un panneau suspendu à l'angle de deux rues. La nuit était en effet très noire, car la voûte céleste ne présentait pas la moindre trace d'étoiles. Même la lune semblait se cacher.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait moi qui devrait m'user les yeux sur cette pancarte, je te prie ? Je vaux beaucoup plus que toi - surtout ces temps-ci, d'ailleurs - et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lire ce qu'il y a marqué, même si, bien évidemment, je vois d'ici ce qu'il y a marqué.

- Ah… dit Hermione, faussement déçue. Il me semblait pourtant que tu aurais pu le lire… Mais si tu refuses, c'est que tu n'y arrives…

- Pas un mot de plus ! ordonna-t-il. Bien sûr que si, j'y arrive. « Freedom's Road », c'est écrit juste là, noir sur blanc ! Es-tu si stupide que tu en oublies même ta prétendue faculté de lecture ? Mais au fait, ajouta-t-il soudain affolé, pourquoi est-ce que tu… Enfin, tu comptes aller où, exactement ?

Draco était tout simplement paniqué. Était-ce un hasard si Granger et lui se rendait dans la même rue, le même soir ?

« Calme-toi, se dit-il, tu dérailles. Peut-être qu'elle passe juste par cette rue ! Et quand bien même elle s'y rendait, il y a d'autres maisons que celle du Mercenaire. »

- Chez un Mercenaire, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, arrangea son tee-shirt, et se remit en route.

Draco, pour sa part, tentait de digérer l'information. C'était impossible ! Il devait rêver… Nier, il devait nier !

- Mercenaire ? C'est quoi ça, une nouvelle marque de pomme ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de garder le même rythme de marche qu'elle.

Hermione eut un rire méprisant, et répondit, sans même s'arrêter :

- Je t'en prie Malefoy, ne joue pas les incultes. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler et, à vrai dire, je pense que tu vas toi aussi chez Sir Devon. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ici à cette heure de la nuit, et à cet endroit précis du pays ?

Elle s'arrêta, les poings sur les hanches.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'enliser davantage dans les méandres boueux de tes mensonges, rassure-toi. J'ai l'impression qu'on est dans la même bateau, toi et moi.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rire sans bonheur véritable.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Granger. Je ne serai jamais dans le même bateau que toi, tout simplement parce que je suis supérieur à toi. Tu te contentes de la classe économique, tandis que je suis bien à l'aise en première classe. Tu as compris, ou un dessin s'impose ?

- Un dessin serait inutile, par contre une bonne gifle te remettrait les idées en place, comme en troisième année, tu te souviens ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, et s'engagea dans Freedom's Road. Elle distingua le numéro 180 sur sa gauche. « Parfait, se dit-elle ».

Mais pour Draco, rien n'était parfait. Il était complètement perdu, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Allait-il se retrouver chez ce Sir Devon avec sa pire ennemie ? Cela semblait complètement fou. D'autant plus qu'il pensait être le seul, parmi les gens qu'il connaissait, à connaître l'existence des Mercenaires. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Que lui réservait encore Granger ?

Il la vit s'engager dans la rue, et se précipita derrière elle. Il n'était pas question qu'elle le sème, pas maintenant qu'ils étaient, comme elle l'avait dit, « dans le même bateau ».

- Le 186 est là, annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Draco la rejoint devant une porte massive en bois brut. Elle était décorée par des anneaux en fer noir tout autour du battant, et un lourd marteau doré était fixé dessus.

Hermione se tourna vers le blond et, les yeux brillants, l'interrogea :

- Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que t'as appris ton père, en ce qui concerne les Mercenaires ?

L'interpellé ne chercha même pas à savoir comment elle savait que son père et lui avaient eu cette discussion. Il ferma les yeux et plongea dans sa mémoire. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il revit un souvenir très précis. Se concentrant, Draco rouvrit les yeux, et dit :

-Un Mercenaire, a été engendré par le Soleil et la Lune. Il a grandi aux côtés du Vent et de la Pluie, et s'est fiancé avec l'Aurore. Son meilleur ami est le Crépuscule, et son pire ennemi est le tyran. Le Mercenaire est Liberté. Il est immortel, puissant, libre.

Hermione accueillit cette déclaration avec un silence appréciateur. Puis, elle reprit :

- Immortel, tu dis ? J'en étais sûre…

Elle se pencha vers la porte mais, au lieu de la frapper avec le marteau, murmura, comme si elle s'adressait au bois : « Memento Moris ».

La porte s'évapora en une vapeur bleutée, laissant apparaître un splendide jardin de style japonais, devant une maison aux allures fières. Elle semblait dater de plusieurs siècles, mais tenait solidement sur le sol.

Lorsque Draco sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongé le spectacle du paysage, il se tourna vers Hermione, intrigué.

- Memento Moris ?

- C'est du latin, une langue morte qu'on apprend dans le monde moldu, ajouta-t-elle en réponse au regard interrogateur du jeune homme. Ça signifie « Souviens-toi que tu mourras ». En me citant ce que t'as dit ton père, tu as confirmé mes soupçons. Comme tu l'as dit, un Mercenaire est immortel. Enfin, c'est-ce qu'il croit, car entre pensée et réalité, il y a tout un monde… Bref, d'après les renseignements que j'ai trouvé sur les Mercenaires, j'ai découvert qu'en plus d'être immortel, puissant et libre, un Mercenaire est terriblement imbu de lui-même. Donc, en rappelant au visiteur que sa vie s'achèvera un jour, il se sent supérieur - un peu comme toi lorsque tu m'insultes gratuitement.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette fille était sacrément intelligente, se dit Draco. Elle seule aurait pu trouver le lien entre le narcissisme des Mercenaires et le mot de passe de la maison de l'un d'entre eux.

- Ça tient la route, c'est vrai, mais comment savais-tu qu'il y avait… commença-t-il.

- Un mot de passe ? Un Mercenaire a beau être narcissique, il est quand même un minimum intelligent. Seul un idiot fini - et je ne te vise surtout pas, Malefoy - n'aurait pas protégé sa maison et ses secrets par un mot de passe. En fait, c'était assez prévisible, je suis surprise que tu n'y ai pas pensé, toi qui es si supérieur à moi.

Sa tirade terminée, Hermione s'engagea dans le jardin, prête à affronter ce qui l'y attendait.

Draco, irrité, s'élança une fois de plus à sa suite, mais sans dire un mot. La nuit promettait d'être riche en émotions, il était donc hors de question d'épuiser ses forces.

Ils avancèrent, chaque pas les conduisant plus près de leur but. Ils venaient tout juste d'arrive à la porte de la demeure lorsque celle qui protégeait l'ensemble du domaine, celle du « Memento Moris », se re-matérialisa, les emprisonnant dans le savoir des Mercenaires, et ne leur laissant aucune autre issue possible.

Sans le savoir, Hermione et Draco venaient de tourner une page de leur existence. Une nouvelle vie débutait.

* * *

**FIN.**

Ahahaha, et drôle avec ça ! Je vous aurais tout fait, pas vrai ? Naan bien sûr qu'il y aura d'autres chapitres, partez pas !

Vous avez aimé ? Peut-être ? Pas assez ? Moyennement ? Trop ? (ouais ouais, j'étudie les Sondages en éducation civique, je l'avoue...) Review, nan ? Pour que je vous aime encore xD (Tg Céline !)

**Rdv au prochain chapitre** avec, je l'espère, un(e) bêta-lectreur(-trice) )


	4. Concrétisation

**Bonjour Bonsoir, la populace !**

Désolée pour ce long retard, mais, examens oblige, j'ai dû mettre de côté cette fic pendant quelques temps.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas lassés de cette histoire et que vous vous précipiterez pour lire ce chapitre xD

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça motive beaucoup, donc merci ! Et un grand grand merci également à **Alexouille** et **Rose Potter**, mes 2 bêta lectrices préférées !

Et maintenant, **bonne lecture** de ce chapitre 3 !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Concrétisation.**

_186, Freedom's Road (Oxford) - 1h05_

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années faisait les cents pas dans le salon d'une imposante demeure. Il avait les cheveux bruns, le regard perçant et, malgré son air désinvolte, on devinait qu'il était tendu. Chacun de ses mouvements trahissait la grâce caractéristique du cavalier confirmé. S'arrêtant devant une pendule accrochée au mur, entre deux prix équestres, il regarda l'heure et, maudissant celui qui avait tant de retard, se remit à marcher de long en large.

Il faisait le tour du salon pour la trente-deuxième fois lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Un majordome en costume-cravate fit son apparition devant l'homme.

- Sir Devon, dois-je… ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Laissez, John. Ce doit être notre vieil ami, répondit l'homme.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit après s'être assuré que son majordome était reparti vaquer à ses occupations. S'attendant à trouver son « vieil ami », il fut surpris de voir une jeune fille et un jeune homme, très occupés à se disputer.

- On peut savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui a sonné ? demandait le jeune homme.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très clair, et ses traits durs étaient familiers à Sir Devon. Et cette voix… Glaciale et traînante. Se pourrait-il que… ?

- On peut savoir pourquoi ce serait toi qui sonnerait ? répliqua la jeune fille.

Elle, par contre, était totalement inconnue à Devon. Brune, de taille moyenne, elle avait l'air farouche et il semblait difficile de lui marcher sur les pieds, comme elle le prouvait à l'instant même.

- Hum… Réfléchissons… Peut-être parce que je suis supérieur à toi depuis toujours et qu'en conséquence le droit de sonner à cette porte me revient de manière légitime ?

- Malefoy ?

- Granger ?

- Sache que tu te ridiculises devant le seul homme qui puisse nous sauver la mise. Alors soit tu t'écrases et il nous restera une chance de ne pas finir entre les pattes de Voldemort, soit tu continues à débiter des stupidités et on rejoint Voldy dans la minute.

Rougissant, Malefoy se tourna vers Devon qui les observait depuis quelques minutes.

- Bon… Bonsoir, Monsieur, balbutia Draco qui n'en manquait décidément pas une. Je… enfin, nous… Je veux dire que…

Hermione soupira, et détourna son attention du jeune blond qui cherchait désespérément ses mots.

- Ce que l'imbécile à côté de moi veut dire, c'est que, lui et moi, cherchons un endroit pour se protéger de Lord Voldemort. Je vois que vous n'ignorez pas qui il est, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Sir Devon afficher un air de profond mépris. Nous non plus, nous ne l'aimons pas beaucoup. Et nous nous demandions justement si vous pouviez nous ap…

- Allez-vous-en.

L'ordre avait claqué, irrévocable. L'homme, qui venait de prononcer ces mots, plissa le nez à la Severus Rogue, et referma la porte d'un coup sec.

Se forçant à afficher un air serein, Sir Devon repartit dans le salon et arpenta à nouveau la pièce.

De l'autre côté de la porte, en revanche, l'heure n'était pas à la tranquillité.

- Bien joué, Miss-je-sais-tout ! railla Draco. Très efficace, ta méthode. Vraiment, c'était merveilleux.

- Je ne pense pas que la méthode « Je-bafouille-des-paroles-inintelligibles » soit très adaptée non plus, répliqua Hermione d'un ton acide.

Elle avait toujours détesté qu'on lui claque la porte au nez. Question de principe. Mais elle détestait encore plus l'idée qu'on puisse le lui faire en présence de son pire ennemi.

Oubliant toute politesse, elle se mit à tambouriner à la porte, à coups de poings et pieds.

- Eh ! Calme-toi, Granger ! Je pense pas que détruire sa porte va décider Monsieur le Mercenaire à nous aider ! s'écria Malefoy.

Mais voyant que la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas, il lui saisit les deux bras et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Bon, écoute, Granger. Tu ne peux pas savoir l'effort que ça m'a demandé de te toucher.Tu sais à quel point je déteste approcher les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Alors pour récompenser cet effort surhumain, je te demande de cesser ce manège idiot afin de réfléchir à un moyen plus intelligent pour nous sortir de là, dit-il en élevant la voix pour couvrir les cris de rage lancés par Hermione.

Excédée par l'attitude peu compréhensive de son compagnon de route, celle-ci se lança littéralement sur lui. Déséquilibré, Malefoy tomba à la renverse, entraînant Hermione qu'il tenait toujours par les poignets. Ils atterrirent sur la pelouse fraîchement tondue, Hermione étalée de tout son long sur le jeune homme, qui ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te jeter sur moi ? En plus, tu m'écrases ! Bouge de là, tu m'étouffes ! Arrrgh je manque d'air ! Je vais mouriiir !

- Mets-la en veilleuse, Malefoy, tu manques de rien du tout. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais lourde, ajouta-t-elle après s'être relevée et libérée de l'emprise du blond, qui grimaçait par terre. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas grosse ! C'est toi qui es complètement malade, pourquoi tu m'as agrippée comme ça ? C'est fou ça, quand même ! Tu es complètement givré, c'est officiel. Assez en tout cas pour dire que je suis grosse. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas du tout. Mais alors, PAS DU TOUT. Et arrête de me contredire sans arrêt, tu m'énerves.

Elle lui décocha un coup de pied bien placé et repartit vers la porte, en marmonnant des « C'est vrai quoi, à la fin, je ne suis pas grosse du tout… du tout du tout… complètement givré… ».

Malefoy, de son côté, tentait courageusement de reprendre vie après l'éprouvante épreuve qu'il venait de subir.

- C'est officiel, elle est folle, parvint-il à grogner entre deux grimaces.

Il se tortilla encore quelques minutes avant de rejoindre bon gré, mal gré la furie brune qu'était son ennemie. Ennemie qui persistait à tambouriner à la porte.

Sir Devon, de retour dans son salon, et après avoir sillonné la pièce une bonne vingtaine de fois, s'était assis en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Et il ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd au-dehors, probablement une chute.

Il soupira, content de ne plus avoir à supporter les coups lancés sans relâche sur la porte, par Hermione. Ce répit fut cependant de courte durée, ce qu'il put constater lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau les tambourinements sur la porte.

Excédé par l'attitude puérile et bruyante de la jeune fille, l'homme se leva avec la ferme intention de mettre un terme à ce manège.

- Vous avez frappé, je crois ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger après avoir ouvert la porte.

Hermione, surprise, eut une seconde d'étonnement mais repris bien vite contenance.

- En effet, j'ai _frappé_, lança-t-elle d'un ton acide.

- Je confirme, grommela Malefoy qui l'avait rejointe sur le perron.

- Et j'espère que cette fois vous allez vous montrer plus compréhensif et moins borné que tout à l'heure, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, continua Hermione comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Pour commencer, vous allez nous laisser entrer, car nous sommes frigorifiés.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle bouscula Sir Devon et entra dans le salon, suivie de près par un Draco quelque peu ébahi par le culot de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'assit dans un des fauteuils que comportait la pièce, et fixa du regard le Mercenaire. Ce dernier s'assit en face de Hermione, placide. Draco, légèrement décontenancé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, et peu habitué à l'attitude provocante de Hermione, décida de faire oublier sa présence quelques instants, et se mit dans un coin, loin des regards.

- Alors, commença le Mercenaire. Peut-on savoir ce qui vous amène dans mon humble demeure ?

- A vrai dire, nous n'en avons aucune idée. Pour le moment, se hâta d'ajouter Hermione en voyant le regard noir de Sir Devon.

- Voyez-vous cela ; deux jeunes gens détrempés viennent en pleine nuit s'égoutter chez moi, sans aucune idée précise de la raison de leur visite. L'un d'eux a failli défoncer, avec une remarquable discrétion, une porte en bois massif très onéreuse, et l'autre sait à peine aligner deux mots. Merveilleux.

Hermione s'agita, mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien, à l'origine, nous pensions que vous pourriez nous apprendre quelques-uns de vos trucs de Mercenaire. Et, accessoirement, nous garder dans votre château, le temps que le danger se tasse un peu…

- Dites-moi, mademoiselle, l'interrompit l'homme. Y a-t-il marqué « Nourrice » sur mon front ? Ai-je la tête d'une jeune fille au pair ?

- Non, bien sûr… Nous… nous voulions simplement… bafouilla Hermione, de plus en plus gênée.

Elle se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Voldemort fasse son grand retour ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle aie l'idée de venir jusque là ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle retrouve ce livre ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle rencontre Malefoy ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le seul homme capable de les sauver soit aussi exécrable ? Et enfin, pourquoi, _pourquoi _avait-il fallu qu'elle perde ses moyens ?

Malefoy, de son côté, n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait suivi l'échange entre Hermione et le Mercenaire de loin, bien décidé à ne faire remarquer sa présence que si nécessaire. Or, Hermione semblait s'en tirer à merveille. Jusqu'à présent.

« Je savais bien qu'elle était incapable de s'en sortir sans moi, pensait-il. Je suis supérieur à elle, alors, fatalement, je suis plus intelligent. Non mais vraiment, regardez-la se trémousser, toute écarlate ! Et après c'est moi l'imbécile ? Bon, à moi de jouer. »

Hermione sembla penser la même chose car elle jeta un regard suppliant à Draco. Celui-ci inspira à fond, se planta devant la jeune fille, et se lança.

- Laisse tomber, Granger. Cet homme est si imbu de lui-même qu'il se croit supérieur à des sorciers. Des sorciers ! En fait, vous êtes incapables de nous enseigner quoi que ce soit, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il à l'homme en se tournant vers lui. Vous êtes tout juste bon à faire semblant de valoir quelque chose. Un lâche, voilà ce que vous êtes. Allez viens, Granger, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers la concernée. Toutes ces histoires sur les prétendus pouvoirs des Mercenaires étaient inventées. Ce Devon n'est qu'un Moldu !

Hermione affichait à présent un air d'incompréhension totale. Mais que faisait Malefoy ? Il ruinait toutes leurs chances auprès du Mercenaire ! Elle s'apprêta à le lui faire discrètement remarquer, mais Sir Devon l'en empêcha, en prenant à son tour la parole.

- Draco Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

L'interpellé eut une seconde de surprise, mais reprit vite contenance. Il releva le menton d'un air de défi, mais ne répondit pas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père. Et vous vous exprimez comme lui. La même arrogance dans la voix, le même ton supérieur, le même air suffisant. Vous êtes une pourriture, comme Lucius.

Le Mercenaire avait dit cela sur un ton léger, presque amusé, mais son regard dur ne trompait pas ; il haïssait Lucius Malefoy. Et savoir que le fils de cet homme se trouvait chez lui, devant lui, ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Draco se retenait à grand peine. Pour qui se prenait cet homme ? Il n'avait encore jamais entendu quelque un insulter son père. Pas de cette façon, en tout cas. Certes, il n'appréciait pas non plus Lucius, mais il portait le nom de Malefoy ; il se devait de faire respecter ce nom.

- Une pourriture, vraiment ? cracha-t-il. Vous refusez d'aider deux jeunes en danger de mort, et _je _suis une pourriture ? De toute évidence, nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses.

Le Draco du début, qui rougissait et bafouillait devant le Mercenaire, avait bel et bien disparu. A présent, il parlait avec assurance, se tenait droit et fusillait du regard l'homme en face de lui. Il incarnait la fierté des Malefoy.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration pour celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son ennemi. Alors qu'elle avait presque abandonné, lui osait défier le Mercenaire. Se pourrait-il qu'il fût quelqu'un de bien, au fond ? Elle n'avait jamais envisagé cette éventualité. Pour elle, il avait toujours été Malefoy-le-mauvais, Malefoy-le-Serpentard, Malefoy-la-Fouine. Le fils d'un Mangemort. Son pire ennemi. Maintenant, cependant…

- Non, en effet, lança Sir Devon, qui s'était levé pour faire face à son « adversaire ». Je refuse de vous aider, soit. J'ai mes raisons. Mais sachez que j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que vous êtes le portrait craché de votre père. Tout à l'heure, par exemple ; n'est-ce pas vous qui avez dit à votre jeune amie - je cite - « parce que je suis supérieur à toi depuis toujours » ? C'est, pour moi, une preuve irréfutable de ce que j'avance.

Draco hésita. Effectivement, il avait dit cela à Hermione. Il avait tellement l'habitude de l'insulter que c'était devenu un automatisme. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas réellement rendu compte de l'impact de ses paroles. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il parlait comme son père ; jusqu'à ce que le Mercenaire le lui fasse remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas mon amie, marmonna-il pour se justifier.

- Voyez-vous cela ! s'écria l'homme. Eh bien, c'est parfait ; puisqu'elle n'est rien pour vous, elle ne vous manquera pas.

- Me… manquer ? demanda Malefoy, soudain anxieux.

- Je la prends comme Apprentie, dit seulement Sir Devon - et cela confirma les doutes de Draco. Vous, vous êtes priés de quitter ces lieux ; vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu.

Hermione, qui était restée assise dans son fauteuil, et qui avait suivi l'échange entre Malefoy et le Mercenaire, sursauta.

- Que… Pardon ?

- Vous avez bien entendu, lui répondit l'homme. Et vous, dit-il à Draco, sortez !

- Mais… commença Hermione.

Que dire ? Elle était censée haïr Malefoy, au moins pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si gênée qu'il soit refusé ?

« On a fait le trajet ensemble. Il a pris autant de risque de moi. Ce serait injuste qu'il soit refusé juste parce qu'il est condescendant et qu'il ressemble à son père. En plus, c'est moi la principale concernée ; _je_ me suis faite insultée. »

- Mais ?

- C'est injuste…

- Ça, c'est vous qui le dites, répondit Sir Devin avec un haussement d'épaules. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'un Malefoy est capable de faire pour arriver à ses fins.

« Aucune idée de ce qu'un Malefoy est capable de faire… Aucune idée… Aucune idée… »

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Draco. Était-il réellement comme son père ? Était-il aussi mauvais, aussi vil, cruel, fourbe ? Sûrement… Le visage défait d'Hermione en était la preuve. Il l'avait maltraitée, et elle éprouvait quand même de la compassion pour lui. Il était le Mal, elle incarnait le Bien. Il était mauvais…

Il chancela, tomba par terre ; les flammes. Sous le regard inquiet de Hermione et celui, noir, du Mercenaire.

Draco voyait le feu danser devant ses yeux, comme d'habitude, à la différence près que, cette fois, le visage de son père accompagnait cette vision, la rendant encore plus cauchemardesque.

« Tu as dix jours, pas un de plus. » disait-il.

Les flammes gagnaient du terrain, Draco ne distinguait plus qu'elles. Il se débattit un moment, aux prises avec un ennemi invisible. Et le feu crépitait. Et une partie du visage d'Hermione derrière le rideau de feu. Et le trou noir.

_Le Terrier, 8h00._

- Elle est partie !

Ron Weasley cria cette phrase en dévalant les escaliers du Terrier.

Il aurait dû être là pour elle. Il aurait dû envisager cette réaction. Mais Hermione était si imprévisible.

Il s'était réveillé ce matin-là plus tôt que d'habitude, afin de pouvoir regarder son amie dormir. Il adorait la voir dans cet état, paisible, loin de tout, près de lui.

Il avait été surpris de constater que le lit de Hermione était vide, mais ne s'était pas inquiété pas outre mesure. Elle avait l'habitude de faire des balades matinales. Et, puis, après tout, elle était libre.

Il était descendu, l'avait cherchée, mais ne l'avait pas trouvée. Il était sorti dans le jardin, était remonté, avait farfouillé un peu partout. Elle demeurait introuvable. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il s'était dirigé vers la chambre de Fred et George.

Comme ceux-ci dormaient, il s'était avancé vers la pointe des pieds vers le débarras, au fond de la pièce. Tout comme Hermione quelques heures auparavant, son cœur avait battu la chamade. Il avait eu un étrange pressentiment qui fut confirmé lorsqu'il constata qu'un des balais manquait.

Hermione l'avait subtilisé et était partie.

Arrivé en bas, il s'élança dans le jardin, ne prêtant pas attention à sa sœur Ginny, qui, d'en haut des escaliers, s'écriait, l'air endormi et scandalisé :

- Ron ! Espèce de crétin ! Ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ?

De rage, le concerné ramassa une pierre et la lança de toutes ses forces sur le sol. Elle percuta violemment un petit gnome qui passait par là. Il brandit le poing en direction son agresseur et s'enfuit en zigzaguant, sonné.

Mais Ronald n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

Elle l'avait abandonné. Tout comme Harry, lorsqu'il était parti à la recherche des Horcruxes. Tout comme son meilleur ami, elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Ils l'avaient laissé seul. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses amis l'abandonnent ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'_elle _l'abandonne ?

La solitude qui le menaçait depuis tant d'années l'engloutit totalement.

Alors, dans un cri de rage et de désespoir, il donna libre cours à sa peine.

_186, Freedom's Road (Oxford) - 8h30._

Assise dans un fauteuil du salon, à Oxford, Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle n'était pas parvenue à s'endormir, trop préoccupée par ce qui s'était passé la veille, dans ce même salon.

Après avoir appris que Sir Devon l'acceptait comme Apprentie, elle avait dut faire de nouveau face à la mystérieuse crise de Malefoy. Elle l'avait vu s'effondrer, se tortiller dans tous les sens, tantôt hurlant à la mort, tantôt murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Elle avait supplié le Mercenaire, qui était désormais son Maître, de garder Draco, afin qu'il passe la nuit en sécurité. Il avait accepté, contre son gré.

En y repensant, Hermione ignorait pourquoi elle avait tant tenu à ce que Malefoy reste la nuit. Sûrement parce qu'elle se serait sentie coupable s'il avait dû repartir dans son état. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle tentait de se faire croire. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il y avait une toute autre raison.

- C'est complètement stupide ! se dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle remonta dans la pièce qui serait désormais sa chambre, pendant son Initiation. En entrant dans la pièce, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé, comme chaque fois qu'elle y pénétrait.

Les murs étaient tapissés de papier peint doré, décorés d'arabesques noires, semblables aux caractères du livre « Mercenaires ». Le lit, situé au milieu de la chambre, était à baldaquin, doré également, et se fondait parfaitement dans le décor. Des armoires, tables de chevet, étaient dispatchés un peu partout dans la pièce, eux aussi couverts d'arabesques. De lourds rideaux rouges sang habillaient les deux fenêtres. Le tout formait un tableau reposant, somptueux, luxueux.

Hermione s'avança vers son lit, et s'y assit. Ses doigts jouèrent un moment avec les draps en soie sans réellement y faire attention, encore plongée dans ses réflexions. Puis, mue par une subite envie, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre où se reposait Draco.

Devant la porte fermée, elle hésita une seconde, puis se ravisa. Il était stupide d'aller le voir. Après tout, elle se fichait de son état. Qu'il aille bien ou mal, ça ne changeait rien pour elle. Elle avait réussi. Elle était devenue Apprentie Mercenaire. La victoire était proche.

Elle eut un sourire sardonique, et repartit dans sa chambre.

Hermione venait tout juste de s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse, face au miroir, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix dans sa tête.

« Hermione ? »

De surprise, elle tomba de sa chaise. Grimaçant de douleur, elle se releva tant bien que mal.

« Hermione ? »

Elle crut reconnaître la voix de Sir Devon, _dans sa tête_. Elle avait lu dans le livre « Mercenaires » que ceux-ci pouvaient communiquer à distance grâce à de la télépathie. Elle ne l'avait jamais cru, ayant toujours pensé que la télépathie était une sottise inventée par les Moldus en mal de Magie. A présent, elle mesurait combien elle était novice dans le domaine des Mercenaires. Elle tenta cependant de répondre.

« Sir… Devon ? »

Elle avait formé les mots dans sa tête, et espérait qu'ils arrivés à bon port. Elle fut rassurée en entendant de nouveau son Maître.

« C'est bien moi. Je constate que tu connais les bases de la télépathie, c'est déjà ça. Descends tout de suite, j'ai à te parler. »

Et la conversation s'interrompit. En son for intérieure, Hermione se félicita ; elle qui n'avait jamais cru en la télépathie se révélait capable de l'utiliser.

« Mon intelligence n'a décidément pas de bornes ! » se dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'ai entendue. Descends, au lieu de te jeter des fleurs ! »

La voix du Mercenaire venait à nouveau de retentir dans la tête de la jeune fille. Celle-ci rougit de honte et, se demandant vaguement comment l'homme avait pu « lire » dans sa tête, obéit et rejoignit son Maître.

Elle le trouva dans son bureau, une pièce attenante au salon. Il était entouré d'armes en tous genres ; couteaux, poignards, katanas… En l'entendant entrer, il leva la tête.

- Ravi de voir que tu as un peu de temps à me consacrer. L'emploi du temps d'une personne à l'intelligence telle que la tienne doit être surchargé, non ? demanda-t-il, faussement inquiet.

Réalisant qu'il faisait allusion à son intrusion dans ses pensées, quelques minutes auparavant, Hermione rougit une nouvelle fois, et s'assit sans discuter sur le siège que lui désignait l'homme, en face de son bureau.

- Tu n'avais jamais pratiqué la télépathie, auparavant ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, jamais, répondit la jeune fille - et elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air fier qui, si elle s'était regardé à cet instant-là, lui aurait étrangement rappelé Malefoy.

- Intéressant…

Un silence s'installa, gênant Hermione. Avait-elle été trop prétentieuse ? Heureusement, Sir Devon sembla penser que non, car il reprit :

- Concernant ton Initiation, il faut que tu saches qu'elle sera longue, souvent laborieuse et épuisante. Elle dure en moyenne un an, mais les années qui suivront seront toutes aussi importantes ; elles consolideront tes acquis, si tu travailles régulièrement. Tu es sûre de vouloir poursuivre ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione, ravie de pouvoir changer de sujet. Ça y est, maintenant ? On va commencer ?

L'homme rit devant l'enthousiasme de celle qui lui faisait face.

- On se calme, jeune fille ! Tu n'es pas encore mon Apprentie officielle. Pour ça, il faut prêter serment d'obéissance, de patience et de zèle.

Il sortit d'un des tiroirs de son bureau un morceau de charbon.

- Et je dois moi-même, poursuivit-il, prêter serment de patience, d'écoute et de compréhension.

Avec le morceau de charbon, il traça sur la paume de sa main gauche un cercle, et trois plus petits cercles dedans.

- Le grand cercle représente l'Initiation, expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de Hermione. Les trois autres, plus petits, représentent les trois qualités que j'ai citées. Donne-moi ta main.

Obéissant, la jeune fille lui tendit sa main gauche. Le Mercenaire y traça la même figure que sur sa main. Puis, il lui expliqua qu'ils devaient se serrer la main ; en brouillant leur figure respectives, ils clôturaient le serment.

- Et voilà ; à présent, tu es mon Apprentie Mercenaire. Félicitations.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Hermione en regardant sa main où l'on ne voyait plus que des traces noires.

- Tu t'attendais à des feux d'artifices et un gros gâteau ?

Elle sourit.

- Pas vraiment, non. Comment dois-je vous appeler, maintenant ? Maître ? Seigneur ? Majesté ? Ou Devon ?

- Maître sera suffisant. Et tu me vouvoieras, toujours. Est-ce clair ?

- Parfaitement, répondit-elle. J'ai cependant une question.

- Concernant ce qui s'est dit dans cette pièce ?

Hermione se sentit une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise. C'était comme s'il savait à l'avance…

- Non, c'était…

- Alors tu peux t'en aller, dit-il simplement.

- Mais Malefoy ?

- Au revoir, Hermione.

Pestant intérieurement, la jeune fille sortit en trombe de la pièce, non sans claquer la porte pour manifester son mécontentement. Elle s'assit sur une marche de l'escalier menant au premier étage en bougonnant.

- Ça ne va pas être très amusant de rester ici, marmonna-t-elle. Surtout si je suis toute seule avec ce vieux rat.

- Le vieux rat t'as entendu, jeune fille ! cria Sir Devon, depuis son bureau.

Avec un cri de rage, Hermione monta à sa chambre, en martelant inutilement les marches, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Le bruit alerta l'occupant de la chambre en face de celle de Hermione. Draco ouvrit un œil et fut surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre du Manoir Malefoy. Il dut faire un sérieux effort de concentration pour se souvenir qu'il se trouvait dans un château d'Oxford, chez un Mercenaire, avec Granger.

- Granger, bien sûr, maugréa-t-il.

Il s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit, et sortit de la chambre qui, à l'inverse de celle de Hermione, était sombre, tapissée de noir. Il trouva la jeune fille appuyée contre la porte de la chambre d'en face, l'air bougon.

- Tu t'es sentie obligée de faire tout ce tapage pour me réveiller, je parie ? demanda Draco ironiquement.

Hermione leva la tête vers lui, soupira et lança :

- Oh la ferme, Malefoy !

- Toujours aussi aimable, je vois ? C'est le Moldu qui t'a mise dans cet état ?

- Laisse-moi, tu veux ?

La jeune fille se releva et rentra dans sa chambre, la tête basse. Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, Draco crut voir une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il haussa les épaules, et préféra descendre voir leur hôte.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione se dirigea vers une des fenêtres de la pièce. La vue était splendide ; de là où elle était, la jeune fille pouvait voir l'immense jardin du château, et, un peu plus loin, un lac où nageait deux cygnes. Loin de l'apaiser, cette vision rendit la jeune fille nostalgique. Elle pensa à son père, sa mère qui la croyait en sécurité au Terrier, à Harry qui courait mille dangers au-dehors, à Ron qu'elle avait abandonné, et, de manière plus générale, à sa vie qui semblait avoir été bouleversée à tout jamais.

Se recroquevillant par terre, Hermione pleura sa vie passée, ses amis qu'elle ne reverrait certainement plus, et ses décisions prises qu'elles considéraient à présent comme irréfléchies.

Au même moment, Draco se trouvait lui aussi dans sa chambre. Il s'était assis dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de la porte. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, à ce que Sir Devon lui avait dit, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il l'avait trouvé au bas des escaliers. L'homme s'était avancé vers lui et l'avait prié de le suivre dans son bureau. Il lui avait désigné une chaise en face de lui, et s'était lui-même assis derrière son bureau.

- Ça dure depuis longtemps ? avait-il demandé sans autre préambule.

Draco n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Le Mercenaire s'en était rendu compte, car il avait ajouté :

- Tes crises.

Et Draco s'était tout de suite senti mal. Il avait donc fait une nouvelle crise, la veille. Devant Granger et Sir Devon.

- Depuis au moins un mois, avait-il répondu.

En réalité, cela faisait cinq mois ; mais il n'avait pas voulu dire la vérité, de peur de passer pour un poltron mélodramatique.

- Tu as prévenu ton père ?

- Oui.

En effet, il se souvenait très bien en avoir discuté avec son père, quelque temps auparavant. Enfin, « discuter » était un bien grand mot pour désigné le peu de paroles qu'avaient échangé père et fils. Lucius Malefoy avait simplement décrété que ces crises étaient dues au stress de devenir Mangemort, ni plus ni moins.

- Et cet imbécile de Lucius n'a évidemment rien fait, avait craché le Mercenaire.

Ses traits s'étaient durcis, et la colère déformait son visage. La haine qu'il semblait éprouver pour Malefoy Senior était maintenant devenue flagrante.

- J'ai toujours su que c'était un incapable, avait-il poursuivi. Mais de là à penser qu'il laisserait mourir son propre fils…

« Son fils ? Mais c'est moi, son fils ! » avait songé Malefoy, alerté.

- Mourir ? Que voulez-vous dire ? avait-il demandé en tentant de dissimuler sa frayeur.

- Je veux dire que si tu n'étais pas venu me trouver, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Draco n'avait rien répondu à cette phrase. Il avait préféré se taire, après ces révélations.

Sir Devon s'était levé et avait arpenté la pièce quelques minutes, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

- Sais-tu seulement ce que tu as ? avait-il demandé au jeune blond.

Celui-ci avait répondu par la négative. Alors l'homme lui avait tout expliqué.

Il lui avait dit qu'il était atteint de Pyromorbidus, une maladie chronique qui touchait le plus souvent des Mercenaires accomplis. Elle se traduisait par plusieurs symptômes : vertiges, délires, fatigue… Lorsqu'un Mercenaire était atteint de Pyromorbidus, il lui était impossible d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. De plus, s'il était arrivé au stade terminal, c'est-à-dire aux crises de plus en plus fréquentes où apparaissent des flammes, il mourrait après une lente et douloureuse agonie.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir, pour les flammes ? Granger n'a pas pu vous le dire, elle n'est même pas au courant, avait fait remarquer Draco.

- Je suis Mercenaire, ne l'oublie jamais.

L'homme n'avait pas affiché d'air menaçant lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette phrase, mais Draco s'était pourtant sentit intimidé. Il avait par la suite écouté le Mercenaire sans dire un mot.

Celui-ci lui avait appris qu'il était arrivé au stade terminale de cette maladie, et qu'il risquait de mourir sous peu. Draco avait failli s'étouffer d'indignation.

- Mourir sous peu ? s'était-il insurgé. C'est insensé, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai attrapé cette saleté ! Il y a forcément erreur.

- Je crains que non, malheureusement, avait posément répondu Sir Devon. Et tu n'as pas attrapé cette « saleté », elle est venue à toi toute seule. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, elle ne touche que les Mercenaires accomplis.

- Et alors ? Je ne…

Et soudain, le regard du jeune blond s'était éclairé.

- Est-ce que ça signifie ce que je crois que ça signifie ? avait-il aussitôt demandé.

Le Mercenaire avait soupiré, et s'était rassis derrière son bureau.

- J'en ai bien peur. Draco Malefoy, tu es un Mercenaire.

* * *

Alors, vous vous y attendiez à celle-là ? Non, hein ? Cette histoires est pleine de surprises xD Des commentaires, réactions ? Tout simplement reviews pour encourager l'auteur qui est passé en mode crevard ?

**Avant de finir**, je voudrais, encore une fois, remercier mes deux bêta, parce qu'elles ont été formidables ! Merciiii !

**RDV au prochain chapitre !**


	5. Dilemmes

**Bonjour Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Tout d'abord, **je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard impardonnable** ! Je suis désolée, vraiment. L'inspiration avait bien du mal à venir. Bref, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, votre rentrée s'est bien déroulée ? Je l'espère, en tout cas.

**Concernant le chapitre qui suit** (un tantinet plus long que d'habitude, il me semble), j'ai décidé de faire avancer un peu les choses. Ca trainait un peu trop en longueur, non ?

J'espère donc que ça ne vous paraîtra pas trop rapide, et que vous l'apprécierez autant que les précédents.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Dilemmes,**

_186, Freedom's Road (Oxford) - 9h00  
_

« Draco Malefoy, tu es un Mercenaire » lui avait dit Sir Devon.

Draco, assis dans sa chambre, à Oxford, tournait et retournait cette phrase dans sa tête. Ainsi, il était Mercenaire. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas avoir été Initié. Sir Devon ne lui avait pas donné plus d'indications. Il était Mercenaire, et ça s'arrêtait là.

- Vous… Vous en êtes sûr ? avait demandé Draco, lors de son entretien avec l'homme.

- Certain. J'ai sondé ton esprit pendant que tu étais évanoui, hier. Il semblerait que tu présentes quelques… prédispositions, avait répondu le Maître Mercenaire, énigmatique.

- Ah… Et est-ce que ça me donne des… pouvoirs, faute d'un meilleur terme, particuliers ? Je veux dire, ça y est, je peux aller combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Sir Devon n'avait pas de suite répondu. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit.

- Un Mercenaire sait mettre ses sentiments de côtés pour aider son prochain, avait-il décrété, d'un air mystérieux.

- Je vois, avait prudemment répondu Draco.

- Tu ne seras véritablement Mercenaire que lorsque tu auras compris ça.

Draco avait eu une moue dubitative. Il n'avait toujours pas vu où l'homme avait voulu en venir.

Ayant vu l'air sceptique du jeune homme, Sir Devon avait ajouté :

- Il m'avait pourtant semblé que tu étais un garçon intelligent… Tu m'aideras à entraîner Hermione, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Que… Pardon ? C'est hors de question ! s'était insurgé le jeune homme. Un Malefoy, aider une Sang-de-Bourbe ? C'est presque contre nature !

Le Mercenaire avait alors regardé Draco avait un air de profond dégoût.

- Tu ferais mieux de la remercier, plutôt que de l'insulter gratuitement. C'est grâce à elle que tu es ici, en ce moment, dans ce bureau. Si elle ne m'avait pas supplié de te garder, je t'aurais jeté dehors sans aucun remord !

Draco s'était immédiatement senti gêné, et avait bafouillé :

- Ah… Elle… Elle a fait ça ?

- Elle a fait ça. Maintenant, sors, avait ordonné l'homme, menaçant. Et mets au courant Hermione des changements de programme. Si le fait de lui parler t'es tolérable, bien sûr, avait-il ajouté avec un regard noir.

Le jeune blond ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois, et s'était précipité sur la porte, heureux de ne pas avoir à supporter davantage le mépris de l'homme.

- Je suis bien, moi, maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Draco savait qu'elle refuserait son aide, quoi qu'il fasse. De plus, il craignait pour sa réputation ; que ferait-il si quelqu'un l'apprenait ? Lui qui avait toujours détesté les Sang-de-Bourbe… En aider une, n'était-ce pas paradoxal ?

Il sortit de sa chambre, et jeta un regard inquiet à la porte fermée, en face de lui. La chambre de Hermione. Il devait la prévenir qu'il l'entraînerait aussi, conformément aux ordres de Sir Devon, mais il n'osait pas, craignant sa réaction.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione réfléchissait, toujours accoudée à la fenêtre. Elle avait séché ses larmes, ayant réalisé que ça ne servait à rien, à part à se rendre encore plus triste.

Elle s'était donc résolue à être plus forte, moins encline aux pleurs et encore plus sûre d'elle-même. Elle se devait de réussir son Initiation, afin de pouvoir lutter contre Lord Voldemort. Forte de cette idée, elle sourit et sortit de la chambre. Elle eut la surprise de trouver Draco devant sa porte, l'air gêné.

- Tu voulais me voir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- C'est le Mercenaire qui m'envoie, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, afin qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu.

Hermione, toujours aussi perspicace, remarqua un changement dans le vocabulaire du jeune blond.

- Tiens donc, ce n'est plus un Moldu, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà, Granger, tu seras gentille, soupira Draco.

La jeune fille, surprise par le ton las et blasé qu'avait adopté son interlocuteur, l'encouragea à poursuivre.

- Je viens de parler avec Sir Devon et, selon lui, je suis un Mercenaire.

Remarquant que la jeune fille ne réagissait pas, il continua sur sa lancée, désireux de la voir le jalouser.

- Tu as bien entendu, poursuivit-il. Mercenaire ! Et je vais devoir t' « aider », en plus ! Moi, Draco Malefoy, aider une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Oui, je sais ce que tu te dis. Où va le monde ? Si un jour on m'avait dit que je devrais t'aider, toi, Granger… Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ou… ?

Mais Hermione ne tiqua pas. Elle n'avait retenu que la première phrase de Draco, et n'en revenait pas.

- _Tu _es un Mercenaire ? C'est une blague ? l'interrogea-t-elle, furieuse.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'elle avait entendu son prétentieux camarde déclarer qu'il était Mercenaire. Comment se faisait-il qu'_il _en soit un ? Ses pensées se mirent à tourbillonner.

« C'est impossible ! Devenir Mercenaire demande des années, et Malefoy n'a jamais été Initié, ce serait insensé ! En plus, je mérite plus ce titre que lui. Je suis beaucoup plus intelligente, ce n'est un secret pour personne… C'est forcément une farce ! Oui, voilà, une farce de très mauvais goût, mais une farce quand même ! »

Elle se mit à rire toute seule.

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Si tu veux savoir, ce n'est _pas _une blague ! Je vais réellement devoir te supporter pendant une durée indéterminée, et c'est TOUT sauf drôle, s'énerva Draco.

Hermione se tut, et ouvrit de grands yeux où s'amalgamaient la fureur et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, de l'admiration.

- Alors ce n'est pas une farce ? C'est… Tu vas _vraiment _m'entraîner ?

- Comme tu dis, soupira le jeune homme.

Il s'assit contre la porte de sa chambre ; Hermione l'imita.

- Donc, on va vraiment être obligés de rester ensemble ? Pour l'Initiation, je veux dire, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- A mon grand malheur, oui, Sang-de-Bourbe.

La jeune fille soupira à son tour.

- Écoute Malefoy, moi non plus, ça ne me plaît pas de devoir rester avec toi ici, mais je dois le faire, donc je le fais. Nos vies sont en jeu, tout dépend de toi. Après, si tu acceptes de… « m'initier », il serait préférable d'entretenir des relations non conflictuelles. Tu ne crois pas ?

Draco réfléchit un moment. Serait-il capable d'être… gentil ? Il ne l'avait jamais réellement été, avec personne. Alors s'y mettre maintenant, avec _elle _? Mais elle avait raison : leurs vies était en jeu. Et il était hors de question pour Draco que ce jeu se solde par un échec. Un Malefoy ne perd jamais.

- C'est d'accord, maugréa-t-il, à contrecoeur.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna de nouveau Hermione. Ça signifie aucune méchanceté gratuite…

- J'avais compris, je ne suis pas complètement idiot, râla le jeune blond.

- Magnifique ! Alors, quand commence-t-on ?

Draco regarda son interlocutrice avec de grands yeux.

- Pardon ?

- L'Initiation, cré… Malefoy.

Le jeune homme, malgré l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione, apprécia la façon dont elle s'était rattrapé, alors qu'elle avait failli l'insulter, par pur automatisme.

- Dis moi, vous ne vous reposez jamais dans ton pays d'intellectuels ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait distante. De toute façon, tu as de la visite !

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione, sa porte étant restée ouverte.

- De la… ?

Elle suivit le regard de son compagnon, et vit qu'une petite chouette effraie tentait désespérément d'ouvrir la fenêtre avec ses serres, sans grand résultat. Irritée, elle hulula furieusement, pressant Hermione. Celle-ci se précipita lui ouvrir, se doutant du contenu de la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir, et regarda immédiatement la signature du destinataire.

- C'est une lettre de Harry ! s'écria-t-elle, radieuse, à l'attention de Draco, qui était toujours adossé à la porte de sa chambre.

- Merveilleux, marmonna-t-il. Il me suit partout, celui-là…

Ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque de son « ami », Hermione parcourut la lettre, l'air intrigué.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu continues à m'envoyer des lettres, puisqu'on se parle par téléphone. De mon côté, rien de nouveau. J'essaie désespérément de trouver des indices, mais tu connais Voldemort ; impossible de faire plus compliqué que lui. J'ai appris pour les trois meurtres et, je confirme, c'est bien Greyback. J'ai entendu parler d'une « mission » qu'on lui avait confié, lorsque j'étais encore en Angleterre. En parlant de ça, sache que je me dirige à présent vers le Nord. Groenland, Sibérie… C'est un endroit stratégique pour cacher des Horcruxes, je suis certain d'en trouver._

_J'espère que tu es en sécurité au Terrier, et que tu ne cherches pas les ennuis ! De toute façon, je suis certain que Ron ne te laissera pas faire._

_Salue le de ma part, ainsi que tous les autres._

_Amicalement,_

_Harry._

- Eh bien, il va être furax le Potter, quand il saura que tu n'es pas chez ces traîtres à leur sang ! fanfaronna Draco, qui s'était approché d'Hermione et avait lu la lettre par-dessus son épaule.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait en effet pas pensé à ça.

- Tu crois ?

Elle se maudit immédiatement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne dépends pas de Harry ! Je fais encore ce que je veux, et si je refuse de rester chez les Weasley, rien ne m'empêche de partir ! »

- Je veux dire : et alors ? Nous ne sommes pas mariés, lui et moi, reprit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Draco acquiesça en silence, et regarda partir la chouette. En la voyant s'envoler dans le ciel, son regard tomba sur le soleil. Immortel, puissant, libre. Il l'était, lui aussi. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus à se cacher. Il pourrait prouver à son père qu'il n'était pas faible. En pensant à Lucius, Draco se rappela soudain ses dernières paroles :

« Tu as dix jours, pas un de plus ».

Affolé, il réalisa à quel point il était pressé par le temps. Il ne lui restait plus que neuf jours. Granger ne serait pas prête, dans neuf jours. Il pourrait partir seul, dans le pire des cas.

« Attendez, le pire ? Le meilleur, plutôt ! » se dit-il.

Granger ne serait pas dépaysée, il lui resterait Devon. De toute façon, il ne lui manquerait pas ; elle le détestait, il le savait. Et le Mercenaire…

« M'a confié son entraînement », se morigéna-t-il. Devait-il réellement faire un choix ? Si la réponse était positive, que choisirait-il ? Accomplir sa vengeance ou aider Granger ? Plonger plus loin dans les ténèbres ou s'élever un peu dans la lumière ?

Il regarde la jeune fille, qui continuait de lui parler. Elle paraissait si innocente. Réussirait-elle, seule ? Il décida que non. Parce que ça l'arrangeait, parce qu'il n'aurait pas à défier Voldemort. Pas encore. Et peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans la même voie.

- J'ai toujours dit que Potter était un imbécile, lança-t-il. Tu viens déjeuner, Granger ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Hermione ne répondit rien, amusée par la façon dont Draco tentait de cacher ses sentiments derrière un voile de méchanceté. Souriant, elle le suivit dans les escaliers, direction la cuisine.

Sir Devon, ayant apparemment anticipé leur désir, les attendait en bas, assit à une table sur laquelle était posé un copieux petit-déjeuner.

- Eh bien, on se fait désirer ? John n'a pas que ça à faire, vous savez, dit leur hôte d'un air amusé, en jetant un coup d'œil au majordome qui se tenait près de la table, pressé de tout débarrasser.

Hermione sourit de nouveau, puis s'assit en face du Mercenaire. Draco s'installa à sa gauche.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa sans encombres, tous trois mettant leurs problèmes personnels de côté et parlant de tout et de rien, principalement des rumeurs selon lesquelles des géants étaient venus grossir les rangs de Voldemort.

- En parlant de ce bon vieux Voldy, enchaîna l'homme, il me semble que nous avons quelques détails à régler. Pour commencer, ton Initiation, Hermione, dit-il en la regardant. Je me suis mis d'accord avec monsieur Malefoy…

Le monsieur en question jeta un regard mauvais à l'homme tandis que le sourire de Hermione s'élargit encore.

- … qui m'aidera à t'entraîner, entraînement qui débutera dans les jours qui viennent. Concernant ton ami… Il nous faut nous entretenir, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Draco, au sujet de ta Pyromorbidus. Je détiens l'antidote à cette maladie. Malheureusement, les effets de ce produit ne sont jamais que temporaires, c'est pourquoi il faut s'en administrer souvent.

- Un peu comme les antibiotiques des Moldus ? demanda Hermione, heureuse de constater que ses connaissances en la matière pouvaient servir.

- Un peu comme les antibiotiques des Moldus, oui, confirma l'homme en souriant.

Draco se sentit, malgré lui, mis à l'écart de cette discussion, qui le concernait avant tout. Ce jargon médical lui étant inconnu, il ne comprenait pas à quoi faisaient allusion les deux autres.

Cependant, il avait bien compris que pour se débarrasser temporairement de cette « saleté, », il lui faudrait absorber un antidote, et sûrement plus d'une fois. Savoir qu'il était habituel aux Moldus de se soigner plusieurs fois pour se guérir d'une seule et unique maladie lui paraissait ridicule et ô combien risible.

« Encore une de leurs stupides lubies » pensa-t-il avec dédain.

Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les Moldus.

- Hum ? fit-il afin de ramener l'attention générale sur lui. Dites le si je dérange hein, j'irai mourir seul dans mon coin !

Sir Devon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire, crois-moi ! Mais tu as raison sur un point, le temps presse. John ? appela-t-il.

Le majordome s'approcha de son patron et lui tendit une fiole qu'il sortit de sa poche.

- Merci. Cette fiole, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Draco et de Hermione, contient le fameux antidote qui atténue la Pyromorbidus. Il est constitué de plusieurs ingrédients dont un essentiel : la fleur de feu.

Draco était pendu à ses lèvres, désireux de tout connaître sur cet antidote. On ne sait jamais, si jamais Devon venait à mourir, il serait malheureux que son antidote meure avec lui.

- Malheureusement, continuait le Mercenaire, ce n'est pas un ingrédient que l'on trouve facilement. C'est pour ça qu'il est si difficile d'obtenir cette potion. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je me demande si je vais la sacrifier pour vous, Malefoy fils…

Draco réagit immédiatement.

- Comment ça, vous vous demandez ? Vous n'allez quand même pas vous rétracter?!

Sir Devon eut un sourire sardonique. De toute évidence, il se délectait de l'impact qu'avaient ses mots sur le jeune homme. Malgré toute sa relative bonne volonté, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de titiller Malefoy, manifestant là son animosité envers le père de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il paie pour ce qu'avait fait Lucius par le passé, certes, mais peu lui importait.  
C'est-ce que se répétait le Mercenaire, en fixant Draco d'un air goguenard, lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Hermione sur sa nuque. Il abandonna à regret le combat purement moral qu'il menait avec Draco, et se tourna vers elle.  
Elle le regardait avec des yeux emplis d'espoir. Il était évident qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : l'acceptation de l'homme quant à la remise de la potion à celui qui était censé être son pire ennemi.

Mais l'était-il toujours ? se demandait Devon, soutenant son regard. Était-il toujours celui pour lequel elle avait toujours voué une haine indicible, un sentiment infini de mépris et d'intolérance ? N'avait-elle pas changé ? Était-elle toujours Hermione Granger, 17 ans, Gryffondor brillante et très prometteuse ?

Non, c'était impossible, songea l'homme. Elle était à présent Hermione, Apprentie Mercenaire, éventuelle future héroïne de la communauté magique.

Il se sentait troublé, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Était-ce parce qu'elle le fixait si intensément ? Ou bien était-ce à cause de ce curieux sentiment qui s'était emparé de son être en réalisant que Draco et elle s'entendait à présent relativement bien ?  
Non, c'était stupide. Il ne _pouvait_ pas, et ne _devait _pas être jaloux. Un Mercenaire met toujours ses sentiments de côté. On ne mêle pas intime et professionnel.

Il reprit une contenance acceptable, sourit d'un air bienveillant à Hermione en réponse à sa requête silencieuse, et dit à Malefoy, du bout des lèvres :

- Je ne me rétracterai pas. Cependant, sache que je garde un œil sur toi - on ne sait jamais, peut-être que la nature traîtresse de ton père prendra le dessus.

Draco ne comprit pas le sens de la dernière phrase de Devon, mais c'était, à vrai dire, le cadet de ses soucis. Il soupira de soulagement. Il était sauvé. Il ne mourrait pas au bout d'une lente et pénible agonie, dans un océan de flammes imaginaires.

Il était sauvé.

_ooooooooooooo_

_Le Terrier, 14h  
_

Ronald Weasley, assis dans sa chambre, au Terrier, venait de prendre une grande décision. Sans doute la plus importante de toute sa vie. Ses conséquences seraient désastreuses, son existence serait bouleversée à jamais, mais peu lui importait.

Hermione avait décidé de partir, de l'abandonner, lui ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il la retrouverait, et la ramènerait auprès de lui, de gré, ou de force. Il retrouverait Harry, par la même occasion. Oui, ils seraient à nouveau tous les trois réunis.

Ce sera merveilleux.

Ron n'avait trouvé qu'un seul moyen de voir ce rêve idyllique se réaliser. Une méthode certes très peu orthodoxe, mais on ne peut plus efficace. Il s'en était voulu, au début, de penser à de telles choses. Au début. La folie avait progressivement pris le pas sur la raison, et il était à présent convaincu de ne pas être en tort.  
Qui mieux qu'Eux pouvait retrouver ses amis ? Qui plus qu'Eux était en position de force ? Qui plus qu'Eux détestait le célèbre Harry Potter ? Qui plus qu'Eux méprisait les Sang-de-Bourbe comme Hermione ?

Au début, ce sera difficile. Il lui faudrait faire ses preuves, il le savait. Il devra aussi renier sa famille, sa condition, sa personne. La tâche ne sera pas aisée. Mais cela ne rendait les choses que plus excitantes.  
Oui, il réussirait. Il retrouverait Hermione. Et Harry. Qu'il rejoigne Leurs rangs pour accéder au bonheur d'être à nouveau trois n'importait pas.  
Ron sourit en songeant cela, et se leva. Il ne prit rien d'autre qu'une longue cape noire, qui appartenait à son père, à qui il l'avait subtilisée, le matin même, puis sortit de sa chambre.  
Il ne prêta pas attention à ses deux frères, Fred et George, qui s'amusaient à faire léviter un nombre incalculable de couteaux, pas plus qu'il ne regarda sa sœur Ginny lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

Il descendit l'escalier d'un pas pressé, et rejoignit la porte d'entrée au pas de course. Mais avant qu'il puisse l'ouvrir, Molly Weasley s'interposa entre lui et la liberté.

- On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça, Ronald ? demanda-elle à son fils d'un air suspicieux.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, elle éclata de rire, désignant la cape qu'il portait sur ses épaules.

- Ah oui, je comprends, tu comptes voyager incognito, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Ah là là Ronichou, ajouta-t-elle en partant vers la cuisine, si je ne te connaissais pas, je jurerais presque que tu vas rendre visite aux Mangemorts, avec cette drôle de chose sur toi !

Ron attendit que sa mère soit tout à fait hors de vue, puis sortit enfin. Il s'était retenu de pouffer en entendant les paroles de sa mère.  
Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la vérité en pensant en être loin. Molly Weasley ne connaissait pas son fils.

_ooooooooooooo  
_

_186, Freedom's Road (Oxford) - 15h00  
_

Hermione était assise dans le salon, pensive.

Après le déjeuner, Malefoy et Sir Devon s'étaient éclipsés dans le bureau de ce dernier, en la laissant seule. Et depuis, elle n'avait revu ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils s'entretenaient à propos de l'antidote, mais elle n'était pas tranquille. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillait, mais elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi.  
Préférant laisser ses sombres pensées de côté, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier principal. En franchissant le couloir qui y menait, elle passa devant le bureau de Sir Devon. Une irrépressible curiosité l'envahit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de coller son oreille à la porte, désireuse de savoir ce qui se disait.

- … dois comprendre que c'est important, disait la voix du Mercenaire.

Elle n'entendit rien de la part de Malefoy, et supposa qu'il avait hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Bien. L'entrevue est terminée.

Hermione entendit des raclements de chaises, et elle eut juste le temps de se décoller de la porte avant de se retrouver face à Draco, qui afficha un air hautain.

- Alors Granger, on espionne ses petits camarades ? lui demanda-t-il avec un petit rire suffisant.

Elle soupira. Il ne changerait décidément jamais. Il la bouscula et disparut au coin du couloir, la laissant seule avec le Mercenaire. Mercenaire qui se sentit mystérieusement défaillir en voyant le sourire gêné de Hermione. Il préféra détourner le regard et feindre l'affairement.

- Oui ? fit-il en farfouillant dans divers papiers.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle s'accouda à la porte, fixa Devon et réfléchit.

Un Mercenaire, elle le savait, possédait certains pouvoirs. En complément de ceux qu'elles possédait déjà en tant que sorcière, cela n'était pas négligeable. Cependant, il était de notoriété publique que Lord Voldemort était le plus grand mage noir que la Terre ai jamais porté. Conséquemment, elle ne représentait toujours pas grand-chose face à lui. Il existait certes divers autres formes de magies, plus ou moins efficaces, mais celle des Mercenaires était la meilleure, et de loin. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour la jeune fille. Elle voulait _plus_ de pouvoir. Non par cupidité, juste par réalisme.

« Comment faire ? » restait la seule question qui tournait et retournait dans sa tête. C'était effectivement là tout le problème : où en trouver ? Était-ce seulement faisable ?

- Ah oui, je suis beau hein ?

Sir Devon venait de l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Elle se redressa, gênée, consciente qu'elle venait de passer quelques instants plongée dans ses réflexions, le regard posé sur lui.

Le Mercenaire reprit, sourire aux lèvres :

- Question ? Suggestion ? Interrogation ?

- Question, en fait, répondit Hermione, sa gêne se dissipant un peu. Y aurait-il… Enfin je veux dire… Une manière de…

Elle se sentit frustrée, incapable de formuler ses pensées. L'homme dut s'en rendre compte, car il lui adressa un nouveau sourire bienveillant, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- De… Je ne sais pas moi, croître en puissance ? Renforcer ses pouvoirs ? Devenir plus fort plus vite ? Quelque chose dans ce goût-là…

Devon fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as appris l'occlumancie.

En effet, il ne parvenait pas à pénétrer les pensées de la jeune fille, butant sur une barrière invisible.  
Elle sourit.

- Simple précaution, ce n'était pas dirigé contre vous.

- Toujours est-il que je ne peux pas voir où tu veux en venir… mais je vais te répondre. Il est difficile de faire croître ses pouvoirs du jour au lendemain, tu dois t'en douter. Certaines personnes ont essayé, mais ont été bien déçues…

Il s'interrompit un instant, et, à son regard, on devinait qu'il parlait en connaissance de cause. Hermione s'apprêta à soupirer lorsqu'il poursuivit :

- Cependant, il y a un moyen, oui. Tellement stupide que personne encore n'y a cru, ni n'a essayé, d'ailleurs.

La jeune brune était tout ouïe, prête à entendre cette révélation. Révélation qui ne semblait pas prête d'être divulguée, étant donné que l'homme s'était rassis, penché sur une pile de parchemins.

- Mais encore… ? demanda Hermione, avide de connaître de fameux moyen.

Devon soupira, et répondit, sans lever les yeux de ses affaires :

- Le mariage. Il paraît que lorsque deux Mercenaires se marient - un homme et une femme, j'entends -, leurs pouvoirs respectifs s'unifient et ils deviennent à eux deux une arme très puissante. Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, ajouta-t-il en levant un instant les yeux. Rien n'a jamais été prouvé.

Hermione, un sourire béat aux lèvres, ne répondit rien. Une idée avait germé.

Draco, au même instant, se trouvait dans la salle de bain du premier étage, plongé jusqu'au cou dans un bain moussant. Il savait qu'en général, ce n'étaient que les femmes qui s'adonnaient à ce genre de plaisir, mais c'était un plaisir dont il estimait avoir le droit de jouir.

« Parce que c'est vrai quoi, se disait-il toujours avant de se plonger dans l'eau chaude, elles ne disposent quand même pas du monopole du bain ».

Il aimait également ces moments de solitude pour se retrouver, faire le point sur les éventuels évènements majeurs qui avaient pu se dérouler, tirer des conclusions, faire des choix…  
Bref, pour réfléchir.

Il soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, profitant de cet interlude tranquille. Au bout d'un moment, il lui sembla entendre la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais il ne réagit pas, songeant que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Il déchanta vite, cependant, lorsqu'il sentit une lame glacée contre sa gorge.  
Il se redressa immédiatement, et, seulement, ouvrit les yeux. Il ne put retenir un cri de stupeur lorsqu'ils reconnut la personne qui le menaçait d'un couteau.

- Gr…Granger ? balbutia-t-il, éberlué.

- C'est bien moi, répondit-elle, souriante.

Elle pressa un peu plus son poignard contre la gorge du jeune homme, se délectant de l'expression de franche surprise mêlée à de la peur qui se peignait sur son visage.

« Opération foutage-de-trouille-à-Malefoy réussie ! » se dit-elle.

Ledit Malefoy était pétrifié. De honte, d'abord - se retrouver nu dans un bain moussant devant sa pire ennemie est effectivement une situation peu reluisante. Et de terreur, bien entendu. Il savait que Hermione était capable de choses assez… étonnantes, mais elle dépassait là toutes ses espérances. Et de loin.  
Il se contraignit cependant au calme, s'efforçant d'apaiser les battements, trop rapides à son goût, de son cœur. Il déglutit avec peine, ce qui enfonça légèrement plus profondément la lame sur sa peau.

- Tu… Tu… T'as décidé de me tuer ?

Hermione sourit encore plus largement. La réponse était non, bien évidemment, mais elle comptait bien profiter de la situation pour faire payer à Malefoy toutes les humiliations qu'il avait pu lui faire subir, à charge de revanche.

- Ne sois pas stupide, lui susurra-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, exerçant toujours une légère pression sur le cou de son interlocuteur.

Elle désirait à tout prix le faire languir, s'inquiéter, le voir troublé, perdu, terrifié. Et elle était, pour tout dire, généreusement servie.  
Draco se sentit imperceptiblement trembler sous le regard sadique de Hermione. Un regard qui en disait long sur des intentions… douteuses.  
Il rassembla le peu de courage dont il disposait, et lança bravement :

- Bref, c'est pas pour dire, mais t'espère te rincer l'œil comme ça longtemps ? En plus tu m'étouffes là, du vent, je peux plus respirer ! Si je meurs, ce sera de ta faute, et je te préviens, j'exige une tombe en marbre noir, avec une gravure en or pur ! Je veux qu'il y ait marqué « Draco Malefoy, le brave guerrier tué sournoisement par une fourbe demi-Moldue ». T'as noté c'est bon ? Je te le marque sur un papier sinon ? Ou al…

- Tais-toi, lui intima-t-elle avec un regard noir.

Elle soupira intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il gâche les rares moments où elle avait l'avantage ? Ne désirant pas l'entendre élucubrer davantage, elle se décida à exprimer le fond de sa pensée. S'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, elle arbora un air énigmatique, et plaça dans son regard toute la force de persuasion dont elle était capable.

Puis :

- Je te propose un marché, dans lequel on a à gagner tous les deux.

Voyant là une éventuelle sortie de secours, Draco répondit immédiatement.

- Un marché ? Qui consiste en quoi ?

- C'est simple, répondit-elle. Épouse-moi…

Elle pressa plus fort la lame sur la gorge de Draco, y traçant une marque rosée d'où perla une goutte de sang.

- … ou meurs.

* * *

Voilà, on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet ! Je sens déjà venir les remarques surprises sur le changement de Ron... XD Oui bon, certes, ça paraît un peu tiré par les cheveux, je vous l'accorde xD Mais bon, lui aussi a le droit d'être un peu rebelle, le pauvre.

Pour les reviews du chapitre 4 :  
Merci à **milyze**, **LyLyChoUps**,** Love-pingo**, **the lord of shadows**, **Malinka**, **lolie**, **Lavande B.P.**, **JadeMalefoyRogue**.

(Désolée pour ceux des chapitres précédents, je n'ai pas pu tout mettre).

Vous êtes tout adorables 3 !

Un petit coucou à **Rose** et **Alexouille**, en passant :)**  
**

**RDV au chapitre suivant !** (qui ne sera pas aussi long à attendre que celui-là, promis !) 


	6. A chacun son camp

**Bonjour Bonsoir !**

Voilà, après trois semaines de silence, je reviens sur le marché, avec un chapitre 5 assez... différent ? L'histoire avance plus, ça se concrétise pour nos persos secondaires, et attention les yeux ! Entrée remarquée de **deux nouveaux personnages**, inventés de toutes pièces par moi-même xD

Avant de vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture**, **réponse aux reviews** :

**Valalyeste :** C'est vrai que, comme demande en mariage, on fait mieux ! Mais rien ne devrait t'étonner maintenant lol. Et heureuse d'apprendre qu'il reste des demandes en mariage correctes xD

**Katy :** Voici la suite, merci pour ta review :)

**Goodbooks'sky :** Lol je crois que Draco n'a pas trop le choix là :D Merci pour ta review !

**NiniWeasley :** C'est gentil, merci beaucoup !

**Lavande B.P. :** Hey c'est pas la première fois toi, non ? Je crois bien t'avoir déjà vue :p En tout cas, merci beaucoup, et voici la suite tant attendue xD

**Valoou :** Merciiii (je me répète beaucoup) !

**The lord of shadows : **Surprise terrible pour lui, oui, mais super pour nous ! Quelle sera sa réponse ? A voir dans le prochain épisode (quoique...)

Encore une fois, merci à vous, ceux qui laissent une petite review, ceux qui lisent, ceux qui sont là :)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - A chacun son camp.**

_Le Chemin de Traverse, Londres - 16h30  
_

Ronald Weasley fendait la foule depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà. Le Chemin de Traverse, repaire commercial de tous les sorciers de Londres, avait rarement été un endroit calme et vide. Ron en faisait l'expérience une nouvelle fois.  
Depuis qu'il avait quitté sa demeure, le Terrier, sa cape noire voltigeant derrière lui, il n'avait cessé de repenser à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
« Rien ne sert d'y réfléchir, ma décision est prise… » se répétait-il.  
Il craignait que son manque naturel de courage prenne le dessus sur la folie qui avait occulté toute sa raison. Pour l'instant, cependant, l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion. En effet, il craignait qu'on le reconnaisse, qu'on le salue, qu'on lui fasse perdre du temps.  
Car plus tôt il arriverait à destination, mieux ce serait.

Il passa devant le magasin « Farces pour Sorciers facétieux » de ses frères Fred et George et, tournant à l'angle de la rue, s'engagea dans l'Allée des Embrumes.  
Cette partie du Chemin était réputée pour sa mauvaise fréquentation ; seuls un sorcier attiré par la magie noire, les créatures étranges, ou tout simplement par le danger, pouvait s'y aventurer.  
Ron ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie de gens. Non ; lui avait une toute autre raison de s'y trouver.  
Il y avait également réfléchi durant son trajet. Il ignorait où se trouvait le quartier général de Lord Voldemort. Il lui était donc impossible de s'y rendre, même par les moyens de transport magiques. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.  
Où trouver des gens susceptibles de savoir où se trouvait le gros des Mangemorts ? L'Allée des Embrumes, évidemment.

Ainsi, il se retrouva planté devant le magasin de magie noire de Barjow et Beurk, ne sachant pas exactement comment exposer sa situation à la personne qu'il y trouverait.  
Il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans la rue, et fut rassuré en constatant qu'il était seul. L'Allée des Embrumes était tout le contraire du reste du Chemin de Traverse, qui ne désemplissait pas.  
Inspirant, il franchit la porte du magasin. Un désagréable tintement de sonnette se fit entendre tandis qu'il refermait la porte grinçante derrière lui. Il inspecta rapidement les yeux ; en face se trouvait le comptoir (pour peu qu'on puisse appeler « comptoir » le meuble couvert d'immondices qui en faisait office). Sur sa droite, diverses étagères branlantes recouvertes d'objets tous plus étranges et effrayant les uns que les autres. Parmi eux, la Main de la Gloire, qui permettait à quiconque la possédait de voir aussi clair que le jour dans n'importe quelle situation.  
A sa gauche, des étalages, présentant quelques livres d'apparence douteuse dont le contenu ne semblait pas plus rassurant. Ron n'eut cependant pas le temps de le vérifier ; il entendit un toussotement.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda Caractacus Beurk, qui venait d'apparaître derrière le comptoir.

- Heu… hésita Ron en réprimant à frisson.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » se demanda-t-il en dévisageant avec appréhension son interlocuteur, qui faisait réellement peur à voir.  
Son visage émacié portait les marques de blessures anciennes, dues sans doute à quelque sortilège puissant. Ses yeux noirs semblaient sortir de leurs orbites, lorgnant sur tout ce qui bougeait. Son bouche s'étirait en un affreux sourire sardonique, découvrant des dents quasi-inexistantes. Le reste de son corps n'était pas plus reluisant.

- J'aimerais… reprit Ron après s'être forcé à ne plus détailler celui qui lui faisait face. J'aimerais obtenir quelques renseignements d'un genre assez… particulier.

L'homme se pencha par-dessus le comptoir, tout ouïe.

- On a l'habitude des choses particulières, par ici, ne vous en faites pas, minauda-t-il avec un nouveau sourire terrifiant.  
- Hum, et bien voilà… J'aurais voulu savoir si vous saviez où se trouve Cel… le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour… heu… enfin vous savez, pour Mangemorer…

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! » pensa Ron avec panique. L'appréhension lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Ce n'était certes pas nouveau, mais il avait espéré que mûrir dans ses décisions lui permettrait de mûrir dans ses attitudes.

- Bref, poursuivit-il en tentant de garder un débit de parole normal, avez-vous des renseignements à me fournir ?

Beurk ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il saisit la Main de la Gloire, posée sur une étagère à proximité, et la présenta à Ron. - Savez-vous ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il sans autre préambule.  
- Bien sûr, c'est la Main de la Gloire, qui permet…

Qu'avait dit Hermione à ce sujet ? Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir entendue en parler…

-…qui permet à son possesseur d'être éclairé dans toutes les situations ?  
- Exact.

Ron soupira de soulagement.

- Je vais être, à ma manière, votre Main de la Gloire, en vous éclairant le chemin que vous semblez vouloir emprunter…

Beurk s'était à nouveau penché vers lui en prononçant ces mots. Le rouquin réprima un frisson de dégoût en sentant son haleine fétide. Il s'écarta légèrement, de façon à ne plus avoir à respirer cette forte odeur désagréable.

- Vous ne devez pas être sans ignorer qu'il est dangereux, par les temps qui courent, d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un infime lien avec les Mangemorts, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Alors vous pensez bien que grossir leurs rangs ne serait pas très bien vu par le reste du monde.

Ron serra les poings. Une expression de défi se dessina bientôt sur son visage. Ainsi, on le prenait une fois de plus pour un poltron ? Les autres pouvaient choisir leur voie, de prendre mille et un dangers, mais lui, Ronald Weasley, n'en avait pas le droit ?

Vraiment ?

- Je le sais, répondit-il entre ses dents. Dites-moi ce que savez, ou taisez-vous, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

L'homme parut satisfait de la réaction de son interlocuteur, comme s'il l'avait jugé digne de recevoir ses renseignements.

- Bien, vous semblez savoir ce que vous faites… Pour vous répondre, sachez que personne ne sait exactement où et quand se réunissent les Mangemorts. C'est un secret si bien gardé, que son Gardien est constamment sont l'influence de l'Imperium - ainsi, il ne peut le divulguer. Toujours est-il que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi-même conservons une relation qu'on peut qualifier de « bonne », si ce n'est plus. J'ai l'habitude de lui rendre quelques menus services, moyennant quoi il…

Beurk s'interrompit soudain, conscient qu'il était sur le point de livrer quelque secret important.

- Bref. Nous conservons donc une assez bonne relation. Cela explique sans doute la confiance qu'il place en moi.

Il bomba le torse, visiblement très fier d'être considéré comme digne de la confiance d'un mage aussi puissant que Voldemort. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah ? Vous prenez le thé tous les dimanches en discutant chiffons ?  
- Cessez de vous moquer, répondit Beurk, piqué au vif.

Il sortit de derrière le comptoir, et se dirigea vers une armoire, située dans l'arrière boutique, toute aussi miteuse que le reste. Ron lui emboîta le pas.  
L'homme désigna le meuble du doigt, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

- Et ça, savez-vous ce que c'est ?

Le rouquin examina brièvement l'armoire ; pas de double fond, ni de sortilège apparent.

- Je ne sais pas ; à vue de nez, je dirais une armoire toute simple. Mais peut-être qu'elle sait faire des claquettes ?

Caractacus ne prêta pas attention au commentaire.

- Ceci, mon jeune ami, est une Armoire à Disparaître. Elle combines les propriétés d'un Portoloin, d'un transport par cheminée et d'un transplanage - sans les inconvénients, cela va sans dire. Devinez où se trouve l'autre Armoire ?  
- Chez les Mangemorts, murmura Ron, impressionné.

Qui avait dit que les rejoindre ne serait pas une tâche aisée ? Il avait suffit, pour ce faire, d'une cape, une escapade dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et un tête-à-tête avec un vieil homme à l'haleine hasardeuse. Un jeu d'enfant.

- Parfaitement ; chez les Mangemorts. Maintenant, mon garçon, ajouta-t-il en se tournant pour faire face au jeune homme, écoutez-moi bien. Je ne sais strictement rien de vous, et je ne tiens pas à y remédier. Vous semblez savoir dans quelle voie vous vous engagez, et c'est le plus important. Cependant, permettez-moi d'éclairer vos lanternes…  
Le chemin que vous comptez arpenter est loin d'être une balade dominicale reposante et calme. Il sera long, sinueux et chargé d'embûches. Vous rencontrerez nombre de personnes que vous penserez de votre côté, mais qui n'hésiterons pas à vous poignarder dans le dos à la moindre occasion. Vous souffrirez, pleurerez si vous êtes des plus faibles, et regretterez amèrement votre décision. Vous chercherez un moyen de fuir le destin qui sera devenu vôtre, mais déchanterez vite en réalisant que vous ne pouvez vous y dérober.  
Réfléchissez bien, jeune homme. Libre à vous d'entrer dans cette Armoire, ou de sortir de cette boutique. Écrivez un nouveau chapitre de votre existence, ou déchirez la page et retournez en arrière. A vous de choisir.

« A moi de choisir… » se disait pensivement Ron, le regard perdu dans le vague. Que faire ? Il était certain de prendre la bonne décision. Mais avec du recul… N'était-ce pas tout simplement grotesque ? Lui, Ronald, membre de la famille Weasley considérée comme traître à son sang, rejoindre l'ennemi, le mage noir le plus craint et le plus recherché du monde, et plus encore ? Était-ce raisonnable ? Et surtout, Hermione - et Harry, bien sûr - valait-elle la peine qu'il prenne tous ces risques ? Aurait-elle fait la même chose, pour lui ?  
Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses… Et il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Chaque seconde qui passait le séparait un peu plus de Hermione - et de Harry, ne surtout pas oublier Harry…

- Je suis prêt, lança-t-il finalement, la tête pleine de résolutions nouvelles.

Beurk ne répondit rien, et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte de l'Armoire. Ron s'y engagea alors, non sans jeter un dernier regard en arrière, afin de regarder une dernière fois ce passé dont il se délestait à ses risques et périls.  
La porte se referma derrière lui.

Caractacus Beurk, du haut de ses soixante-quatre ans bien tassés, avait déjà assisté à de nombreuses scènes dont il avait deviné la fin désastreuse. Mais jamais il n'avait été si convaincu du dénouement d'une affaire ; Ronald Weasley, il en était certain, ne survivrait pas longtemps.

_ooooooooooooo  
_

_Environs de Nuuk - Groenland, 16h30_

Harry Potter, 17 ans, avançait difficilement vers la capitale de l'île septentrionale. La neige qui maculait le sol rendait sa progression plus ardue, d'autant plus qu'une brise glacée venait de se lever à l'ouest. Le soleil, lui, se couchait ; le paysage n'était que blancheur et désolation. Pas âme qui vive dans les environs, la capitale était encore loin, et il se trouvait dans un état de fatigue tel qu'il ne pouvait imaginer utiliser la magie.  
Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas nourri ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Son seul objectif ayant été la découverte d'Horcruxes, il avait relégué au second plan ses besoins, même vitaux.  
« Malefoy aurait été ravi de me voir dans cette situation » songea-t-il amèrement, en tombant à genoux sur le sol glacé. Il l'imaginait déjà le railler en le voyant là, au milieu de nulle part, glacé et criant famine.

« Alors Potter, on fatigue ? Ne me dis pas que le grand Survivant a un coup de mou ? Allons, je ne te croirai pas ! Voilà ce que c'est de vouloir sans arrêt jouer les héros ; au bout d'un certain temps, on se tue à la tâche. Comme c'est ironique, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu mets ton temps et tes forces au service de la cause commune, pour finalement mourir de faim, étendu sur de la neige. Comme c'est pathétique… »

Oui, c'est-ce qu'il aurait dit. Harry en était convaincu, depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient… Un regard alentour lui permit de revenir à la réalité : s'il n'agissait pas très vite, il risquait de tomber en hypothermie, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais il était si fatigué… Et il avait si faim… Et il faisait si froid… Il pouvait bien se reposer quelques minutes…  
Il s'étendit sur la neige, et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes… Juste quelques minutes…

Mais, une heure plus tard, il se trouvait toujours sur le sol groenlandais.

_ooooooooooooo  
_

_186, Freedom's Road - Oxford, 16h30_

- Que… pardon ?

Draco Malefoy, plongé jusqu'au cou dans de l'eau autrefois chaude, semblait tomber des nues.

- Tu m'as bien entendue !  
Hermione Granger, agenouillée près de lui, se leva brusquement et s'empara d'une serviette accrochée par les soins de Draco, non loin de la baignoire. Elle la lui jeta sans plus de cérémonie, et lui tourna le dos.

- Sors de là en vitesse, Malefoy, lui intima-t-elle. Je te laisse vingt secondes ; passé ce délai, je me retournerai, peu importe la situation dans laquelle tu te trouveras !

L'intéressé eut une seconde d'hésitation. La situation était telle qu'il aurait été inutile d'en rajouter un peu plus. Il se leva précipitamment, et s'entoura la taille de la serviette, qu'il avait pu rattraper in extremis avant qu'elle ne tombe à l'eau. Puis, le naturel reprenant ses droits :

- J'hallucine Granger, serais-tu venue jusqu'ici dans l'intention de me voir dans mon plus simple appareil ? Étonnant, surtout venant d'une Gryffondor ! Vous êtes connus pour votre courage et votre sens de l'honneur et du respect des autres, non ? Quel comble, c'est vraim…  
- MALEFOY ! rugit Hermione en se retournant immédiatement.

Elle brandit le poignard qu'elle tenait à la main, sous le regard effrayé du Serpentard.

- Serait-ce trop te demander d'être sérieux cinq petites minutes ? Il me semble que je viens de te poser un ultimatum !  
- Ah, c'en était un ? Je pensais plutôt que…

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'air furieux de Hermione. Il sortit tout à fait de la baignoire, éclaboussant généreusement les alentours, et se planta face à elle, les poings sur les hanches.

- Bon, je suis sérieux. Expose-moi ton plan - et tâche de bien argumenter, sans quoi je sens que je vais te rire au nez… T'épouser, non mais vraiment !

Hermione déglutit en réalisant à quel point Draco était imposant de par sa taille et la froideur qu'il dégageait. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner pour si peu. L'important était de ne surtout, surtout, pas jeter un œil sur son torse nu. Ne pas se laisser déstabiliser…  
Elle abaissa le couteau, et se lança dans quelques explications, sous l'œil à la fois intrigué, amusé, et quelque peu effrayé, de Malefoy.

- Bien, alors écoute-moi. C'est très important - plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu sais sans doute que face à Voldemort - je t'en prie Malefoy, cesse de tressaillir stupidement chaque fois que je prononce son nom !- je disais donc : tu sais sans doute que face à lui, nous ne valons pas grand-chose. En terme de puissance, je veux dire. Il est cependant nécessaire d'acquérir une plus grand force, pour avoir une chance de le combattre, et de le vaincre. C'est encore très subjectif, mais possible. Bref, j'ai récemment appris que lorsque deux Mercenaires (un homme et une femme, j'entends), s'unissaient, leurs pouvoirs faisaient de même. Ainsi, ils acquièrent une puissance phénoménale. Une puissance qui, combinée à des pouvoirs sorciers, peut se révéler fatale face à Voldemort… ESPECE D'IDIOT !

Draco, en sursautant une nouvelle fois en entendant ce nom maudit, avait malencontreusement glissé sur une des flaques qu'avait créé sa sortie de baignoire. D'un geste instinctif, il avait saisi Hermione par le poignet, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute.  
Ils se trouvaient à présent tous deux étalés sur le carrelage glacé de la salle de bain.

- Espèce d'idiot ! répéta Hermione en se levant tant bien que mal, s'appuyant sur Draco qui gémissait de douleur sous son poids.  
- Granger, parvint-il a articuler entre deux grimaces, il faudrait que tu penses sérieusement à faire un régime.  
- Je… !

Mais elle ne parut pas trouver de réplique assez cinglante pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée. La violence était donc toute indiquée.  
C'est avec une forte impression de déjà-vu qu'elle lui décocha un coup de pied, qui avait soigneusement choisi sa cible.

- Bon, reprit-elle en regardant avec délice le jeune homme qui se tordait de douleur sous ses yeux, pouvons-nous reprendre ou as-tu encore quelques sarcasmes stupides à lancer ?

Draco hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, les larmes aux yeux.

- Parfait ! Tu vois, finalement, qu'on parvient à s'entendre !

Cette fois, il se garda bien de tout commentaire, préférant se relever en silence.  
Hermione, pour sa part, avait abandonné son air sarcastique, pour afficher un visage grave. Elle s'assit sur le sol, dos à la baignoire, face à Draco.

- Écoute, je t'en supplie. Il faut que tu le fasses. Je sais que paraît fou et complètement irréfléchi, mais c'est nécessaire.  
- Attends, c'était sérieux ta proposition de tout à l'heure ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, tandis qu'elle, semblait désespérée.

- Évidemment que c'était sérieux ! Malefoy, tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserais à te demander en mariage si ce je n'y étais pas forcée ?  
- J'imagine sans peine quelle épreuve ça a dû être, répondit-il avec un sourire goguenard.  
- Et plus encore ! Mais là n'est pas le problème. Tu dois comprendre que nos vies dépendent de ta réponse.  
- Tant que ça ?  
- Tant que ça, affirma-t-elle avec véhémence.  
- Et si je refuse ?  
- Si tu refuses…, commença Hermione en sortant discrètement son arme, je ne donne vraiment pas cher de ta peau !, termina-t-elle en bondissant sur lui, appuyant une fois encore le couteau contre sa gorge.

- La violence, toujours la violence !, s'exclama-t-il théâtralement en la repoussant sans douceur. C'est dingue quand même, tu te sens obligée de me pourrir l'existence ou quoi ? Ça fait à peine deux jours qu'on est là, et ça y est, tu m'obliges déjà à t'épouser ? C'est quoi ton problème, Granger ? T'es en manque ? Désolé mais je fais pas dans le caritatif ! Achète-toi un chien, si tu as vraiment besoin d'affection ! Parce que tu n'auras rien de ma part, tu m'entends ? RIEN !

Puis il se releva, et, sans un regard en arrière, franchit la porte de la salle de bain, pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
Hermione, elle, ne bougea pas. Son plan ne se passait visiblement pas comme prévu.  
« Par Merlin, si j'avais su que la fierté de Malefoy serait l'objet de notre perte à tous les deux, je l'aurais fait disparaître immédiatement… » pensa-t-elle, désemparée.

Sir Devon, pendant ce temps-là, se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, dans une pièce attenante à son bureau. Ladite pièce semblait faire office de bibliothèque compte tenu du nombre incalculable de volumes qui en occupaient les étagères. Au fond, près d'une petite armoire dont les portes étaient ouvertes, située à l'encoignure de deux murs, se tenait l'homme.  
Il était venu là dans l'intention de vérifier ses réserves d'antidotes à la Pyromorbidus de Draco, et s'était surpris à espérer qu'il n'en resterait plus.  
« C'est son côté Malefoy qui me répugne tant, c'est évident… » pensait-il en tentant de se le faire croire.  
Il en était encore à se demander s'il ne se mentait pas, lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix venant de l'étage. Il reconnut la voix de Hermione, pour commencer, puis entendit celle -tant détestée - de Malefoy. Une énième dispute, sans doute.  
Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Hermione, inconsciemment, établisse une communication mentale entre eux. Ainsi, sans qu'il le veuille vraiment -mais sans qu'il y fasse grand-chose pour y remédier- il saisit tout le sens de leur bruyante conversation.  
Il comprit qu'elle, Hermione, avait posé un ultimatum à Draco ; il l'épousait, ou elle le tuait.  
Lui, en revanche, n'était visiblement pas d'accord ; ce qu'il fit gentiment remarquer à la jeune fille, avant de la laisser seule dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient.  
Devon poussa un soupir en entendant ses pensées.

_« Par Merlin, si j'avais su que la fierté de Malefoy serait l'objet de notre perte à tous les deux, je l'aurais fait disparaître immédiatement… »_

Puis :

_« Quel crétin… Il me déteste donc tant que ça… Moi qui pensais que… »_

Éprouvait-elle donc plus que de l'aversion pour son ennemi de toujours ? Il s'était plu à croire le contraire. Cependant, le réveil de son autre don le détrompa douloureusement.  
Il vit que Hermione ressentait de la déception - et c'était compréhensible. Elle venait de voir son plan s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Il sut également qu'elle était peinée. Non, plus que ça. Elle était chagrinée. Bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait l'être si Malefoy n'avait été qu'une simple connaissance, temporairement associé et accessoirement ennemi déclaré.  
Il rompit le lien qui s'était établi entre la jeune fille et lui, peu désireux de découvrir tout ce que Draco représentait pour elle.  
Ce don, il le haïssait. On l'appelait « empathie ». Lui l'aurait plutôt nommé « défaut technique permettant à qui a le malheur d'en bénéficier de ressentir les sentiments des autres ». Un peu long, comme nom, mais très juste. Il aurait tout donné, en cet instant, pour ne plus le posséder. Cette situation était si délicate. Et ô combien douloureuse…

Devon ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément.  
« Un Mercenaire doit toujours laisser ses sentiments de côté ».  
Il rouvrit les yeux.  
Voilà qu'il se mettait à déroger à ses propres règles. Mais il était trop tard. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus regarder Hermione comme la regarderait un Maître Mercenaire digne de ce nom. Même chose pour Draco ; il lui vouait à présent une haine telle qu'il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : le faire disparaître, à tout jamais. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.  
Pris d'une violente colère subite, il se mit à sortir toutes les fioles de l'armoire, et à les lancer une à une sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'en restait plus une seule intacte.  
Elles jonchaient toutes le sol, brisées, vidées de leur contenu. Toutes. Y compris l'antidote.

Sir Devon sourit alors. Un air sardonique se peint sur son visage.

- Il semblerait que la dernière fiole contenant ce précieux antidote soit malheureusement brisée, se murmura-t-il à lui-même, tout sourire.

L'esprit humain est capable de tout ; y compris des pires atrocités. L'homme n'y faisait pas exception.

Sir Théodore Lancelot Devon, troisième du nom, venait de condamner Draco Malefoy à une mort certaine. Et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

_ooooooooooooo  
_

_Quelque part sur la planète Terre - 16h33  
_

- Non mais ça les tuerait de nettoyer cette fichue Armoire, une fois de temps en temps ?, pesta Ronald Weasley, en sortant d'une Armoire à Disparaître.

Il se débarrassa des toiles d'araignées accrochées sur lui, en grimaçant. Il détestait depuis toujours ces horribles bêtes grimpantes, et tout ce qui s'y rapportait.

- Bon…, commença-t-il en examinant les environs.

Il se trouvait au beau milieu d'une clairière déserte. En se retournant, il vit que l'Armoire avait disparu.

- Merveilleux, grommela-t-il. Je suis coincé ici !  
Il estima préférable de pénétrer dans la forêt qui bordait la clairière de tous côtés, afin de ne pas rester à découvert. Ce qu'il fit ; à mesure qu'il avançait parmi les arbres, l'ombre gagnait du terrain. Au bout de dix minutes, les grands arbres cachaient entièrement le soleil ; il se trouvait dans la forêt profonde.  
Lorsque Ron s'arrêta, une demi-heure plus tard, il estima avoir parcouru au moins deux mille mètres - alors qu'il n'en avait fait que cinq cent.  
Toujours est-il que, fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur un amas de feuilles, au pied d'un magnifique châtaigner. Il s'assoupit sans s'en rendre compte, et ne s'éveilla que lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que non, Bella !, tonna la première voix, masculine et dure.  
- Mais écoute donc ce que j'ai à dire, au lieu de camper obstinément sur tes positions, fit une autre voix, féminine cette fois.  
- Qu'a dit le Maître à ce sujet ? « Pas de nouvelle recrue » !, reprit l'homme.  
- Je le sais, imbécile de lycanthrope ! Mais ce n'est… tiens ?

La femme venait d'apercevoir Ron, qui tentait désespérément de se fondre parmi les feuilles mortes. Une fois encore, ses cheveux roux flamboyant avaient eu raison de lui.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu, Bella ?

La femme ne répondit pas, et se dirigea vers Ron. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le somma de se relever, ce qu'il fit immédiatement, terrifié. Il reconnut en effet la femme comme étant Bellatrix Lestrange, Mangemort de son état, criminelle multiple récidiviste.

- Tiens tiens, regardez ce que nous avons là…, dit-elle d'un ton railleur. Mais ne serait-ce pas Ronald Weasley, le fidèle animal de compagnie du petit Potty ?  
- Réponds !, lança brutalement l'autre homme, qui avait rejoint la Mangemort.

Il dégageait un forte odeur de terre et de sueur, et c'est cela plus qu'autre chose qui permit à Ron de découvrir son identité : Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou au service de Lord Voldemort. Il était, pour le moment, sous sa forme humaine, et Ron priait pour que la pleine lune n'eût pas été proche.  
Par un formidable effort de volonté, il réussit à s'empêcher de trembler, et c'est un peu hésitant qu'il prit la parole :

- Je… Je suis bien Ronald Weasley… Avant de me tuer, je vous conjure d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant Bellatrix lever sa baguette vers lui.

Celle-ci sembla réfléchir un instant, puis murmura quelques mot à Greyback, qui hocha la tête.

- Et pourquoi devrions-nous te laisser en vie ? N'es-tu pas un ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?, interrogea ironiquement la femme.  
- Plus maintenant, répondit le roux. Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour vous trouver, et devenir Mangemort à mon tour.

Le lycanthrope éclata d'un rire bruyant qui faisait plus penser à un aboiement.

- Comme c'est touchant, lança-t-il lorsqu'il se fut calmé. Où est Potter, que nous le remerciions pour sa charmante mise en scène ?  
- Ce n'en est pas une, rétorqua Ron, sur la défensive. Je ne vous mens pas ! Allez-y, faites-moi boire du Veritaserum, soumettez moi à la legilimancie !

Greyback alla répliquer de nouveau, lorsque Bellatrix leva la main pour lui intimer de se taire.

- Il dit la vérité, dit-elle seulement.

Elle se tourna vers Greyback, qu'elle prit par le bras, et entraîna un peu plus loin. Ron les vit échanger quelques paroles. Visiblement, l'homme ne semblait pas du même avis que la femme ; en effet, il faisait de grands gestes brusques et haussait parfois le ton, tandis que Bellatrix tentait de le tempérer. Ron l'entendit confier :

- Réfléchis, Greyback, ce Weasley a vécu des mois avec les représentants de l'Ordre, et Potter ! Il détient forcément des informations qui pourraient se révéler essentielles !

Le loup-garou acquiesça, mais lança tout de même un regard lourd de menace au jeune homme. Celui-ci déglutit.

- Tu viens avec nous, lui lança Bellatrix en revenant vers lui. Nous verrons ce que le Maître décidera.  
- Et heu… Quelles alternatives me proposera-t-il ?, demanda craintivement Ron, tandis que Greyback lui arrachait sa baguette des mains.  
- Eh bien, répondit la femme, j'imagine que les seules issues possibles seront ton entrée dans ses rangs, ou la mort.

Elle se remit en marche, sans se préoccuper du loup-garou qui fermait la marche, poussant, sans douceur, Ron devant lui.

« Faites que Voldy soit de bonne humeur, par pitié… » songea-t-il en grimaçant, tandis que Greyback le poussait une nouvelle fois.

_ooooooooooooo  
_

_Environs de Nuuk - Groenland, 17h30  
_

- Allons, Pete, cesse donc de radoter sur le sujet !  
- Je ne radote sur rien du tout, te dis-je ! Je te fais simplement remarquer qu'il est étrange qu'elle n'ait pas donné signe de vie !  
- C'est bien ce que je dis : tu radotes !

Deux hommes, l'un brun, l'autre blond, marchait à travers le désert glacé du Groenland, emmitouflés dans de gros manteaux polaires.

- Pete, regarde !, reprit le premier homme en courant vers une masse informe, qui gisait au milieu de la neige.  
- Qu'a-t-il encore inventé, soupira le brun, le dénommé « Pete ».

Puis il aperçut également la tâche sombre au milieu de l'étendue blanche, et se précipita aux côtés de son compagnon.

- Un homme ?, demanda-t-il.  
- Visiblement, répondit le deuxième, après avoir examiné le visage de celui qui gisait sur le sol. Il est là depuis au moins une heure : regarde son visage, Pete ! Il est bleui par le froid.  
- Pauvre vieux, commenta tristement Pete. Il a dû se laisser surprendre par la chute brutale de la température…

Sur ces remarques, il se leva, et s'apprêta à repartir, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son compagnon ne bougeait pas.

- William ? Nous ne repartons pas ?

Ledit William leva un regard à la fois étonné et dégoûté vers son ami.

- Repartir, et laisser ce pauvre garçon mourir ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, Pete ! Il en est hors de question !  
- Je t'en prie, Will, reprit le premier en s'agenouillant près de lui. Il est déjà mort, et…  
- Non, répliqua vigoureusement Will, pas encore !

Il hissa le jeune homme sur ses épaules, et se releva, non sans peine. Cela fait, il reprit sa route, sous l'œil éberlué de Peter.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-il, les yeux ronds.  
- Je sauve une vie, au cas où ça ne se verrait pas, répliqua le blond. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de Nuuk, nous y trouverons sûrement un hôpital, ou, faute de mieux, une auberge, dans laquelle nous pourrons nous occuper convenablement de ce garçon.  
- Comment ça, « nous » ?, l'interrogea Peter, en le suivant malgré tout.  
- Eh bien oui, « nous » ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas abandonner ton vieil ami au beau milieu de nulle part, si ?

Un sourire goguenard se dessina sur les lèvres de Will, tandis qu'il se tournait vers son compagnon.  
- Je vous hais, William Anderson, je vous hais !, rétorqua l'interpellé, faisant mine de bouder.  
- Je vous aime aussi, cher Peter Adams, rassurez-vous !

Il donna une claque dans le dos de son ami, manquant de faire tomber sa charge, et, éclatant de rire, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les lumières que la ville de Nuuk, capitale du Groenland.

_ooooooooooooo_

_186, Freedom's Road - Oxford, 19h00  
_

Draco Malefoy, assit sur un banc, dans le jardin, réfléchissait. C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis bientôt trois heures. Les yeux dans le vague, il pensait à ce que Hermione lui avait dit, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Épouse-moi… »

L'épouser. Quelle idée stupide ! Lui, Draco Malefoy, Serpentard de sang pur et éventuel futur Mangemort, se marier avec Hermione Granger, Gryffondor de son état, fille de Moldus ? Ce n'était même pas envisageable.  
D'un autre côté, n'avait-elle pas dit qu'en faisant cela, ils deviendraient beaucoup plus puissant ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il était venu chercher en allant jusque là, la puissance ?  
Dans ce cas, pourquoi hésiter ? Pourquoi ne pas franchir le pas ? Après tout, ce n'était que temporaire. Il pouvait bien mettre sa répulsion de côté le temps d'un mariage. Ils ne seraient pas unis jusqu'à leur mort. Non, il pouvait bien, après avoir tué Voldemort, rompre ses promesses. Cependant…  
Voulait-il vraiment tuer le plus grand mage noir qui ait jamais existé ? En était-il seulement capable ? Et s'il le pouvait, pourquoi le faire ? Pour s'attirer les foudres de son père ? La reconnaissance de la communauté sorcière ? Ou, tout simplement, pour se protéger, lui ?  
Cela semblait plus probable. D'autant plus que, Voldemort disparu, il pourrait enfin vivre normalement. Et c'était son plus cher désir.

Il se leva, et marcha silencieusement le long des arbres qui bordaient le vaste jardin.  
Alors, que faire ? Allait-il se montrer couard et lâche, comme d'habitude ? Ou bien oserait-il, une fois dans sa vie, montrer de quoi il était capable ?

« Ce maudit Devon est certainement convaincu que je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille. Bien sûr, il m'assimile à mon père… Mais je lui montrerai que nous sommes deux personnes bien distinctes. »

Ceci dit, le Mercenaire possédait l'antidote contre sa Pyromorbidus. Mieux valait donc s'abstenir de tout commentaire - pour le moment.  
Il plongea la main dans une poche de son pantalon, et en sortit une fiole de verre, contenant un liquide rouge flamboyant. Le fameux antidote.

« Ce sera suffisant pour vous tenir en vie une semaine, ou deux. Cet antidote, bien que puissant, n'agit malheureusement pas à long terme. » lui avait dit Devon.

Ainsi, Draco se trouvait momentanément hors de danger.  
Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il venait enfin de prendre une décision.

« Adonnons-nous donc à un de ces stupides jeux de Moldus » se dit-il en sortant de sa poche un Gallion d'or.

« Pile : je l'épouse, face : elle me tue »

Il lança la pièce, qui atterrit un peu plus loin. Il se précipita pour la ramasser, non sans regarder quel côté était vainqueur.  
Sourire aux lèvres, il repartit vers la demeure.

* * *

**PAS TAPER SVP !** Je sais, c'est terrible, on ne connaît toujours pas sa réponse ! Mais bon, vous vous en doutez un peu je suppose :p  
Sinon, vous avez vu les deux petites nouveaux ? **Will et Peter** bien sûr ! Will, en l'honneur de** Pullman** (**Alexouille**, c'est pour toi ça !) et Peter en l'honneur de... **Heroes** XD

Le chapitre 6 est en cours d'écriture, donc ça l'attente ne devrait pas être longue.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre-là, légèrement différent des autres. Et encore une fois, **merci à vous** :)

**RDV au chapitre suivant ! **


	7. Memento Moris

Bonjour Bonsoir la populace !

Je sais ce que vous vous dites : "Haan la vile conspiratrice fourbe et ingrate, elle avait dit bientôt et ça fait des semaines qu'on attend !" (à peu de choses près, c'est ça non xD ?). Oui oui je suis désolée, comme d'habitude de gros imprévus sont venus tout bouleverser.  
Mais me revoilà avec un sixième chapitre, plus long mais sûrement moins palpitant que les autres (en admettant que les autres le soient, bien sûr xD).

Avant, les réponses aux reviews :

LyLyChoUps : Pauvre Malefoy, pauvre Malefoy... Faut quand même avouer qu'il le cherche mdr. Quoiii t'aimes pas Devon ? Le pauvre chéri, personne ne l'apprécie !

goodbooks'sky : Devon va faire des siennes, Draco va... changer ? Will et Pete vont agacer un certain personnage, et Ron... Ron c'est Ron quoi ! Donc non, ils ne s'arretent jamais mdr.

Rachel : Ouii itu trouves pas qu'il irait bien avec Claire ? Dommage que ce soit son oncle XD Merci !

Valalyeste : Heu... tout à fait mdr ! Le sourire de Draco, disparaître ? Hummm, pas sûr...

The lord of shadows : Ni l'un ni l'autre, Draco décide de partir pour le Pérou afin de se consacrer à l'étude des lamas atteints de shizophrénie, tandis qu'Hermione rejoint Devon pour aller Mercenairer en paix. Classe comme fin, non ? Merci lol.

Lavande B.P. : Malheureusement oui, le caractère des personnages de cette fic est tiré de la réalité mdr :)

Merci à tous, vous êtes des amours !

J'espère que le chapitre 6 vous plaira autant que les autres (petit coucou en passant à Alex et Rosa)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Memento Moris.**

_186, Freedom's Road - Oxford, 19h00_

Debout devant une des fenêtres du salon, Hermione Granger contemplait la superbe vue qu'offrait le vaste jardin de la demeure. Une mare, située au nord, était bordée d'arbres majestueux. Cette vision lui rappela Poudlard ; en effet, l'école de sorcellerie possédait le même type de jardin. Plus à gauche, une allée dans laquelle étaient disposés quelques bancs.

Sur l'un d'eux, justement, était assis Draco Malefoy.

Draco qui avait refusé sa proposition. Draco qui les avaient condamnés à un échec. Draco, qu'elle détestait.

Elle le vit se lever, faire quelques pas, et, au bout d'un moment, lancer une piécette en l'air.

« Allons donc, lui qui critique les Moldus, le voilà en train de pratiquer un de leurs jeux de hasards », songea-t-elle, amère.

Quel pouvait bien être l'enjeu de ce pile ou face ? Probablement quelque chose du genre :

« Pile : je mange de la viande au dîner, face : je prends du poisson ».

Ou autres questions existentielles.

Hermione eut un rire railleur, puis se désintéressa du spectacle qu'offrait Draco, préférant s'affaler dans un canapé. Elle soupira. Pourquoi Malefoy était-il si buté ? Elle avait faillit réussir à les sauver tous les deux. Manque de chance ; il était aussi obstiné qu'arrogant. Et cela voulait tout dire.

Elle l'entendit débouler dans le hall, essoufflé. Au même moment, Sir Devon pénétra dans le salon, et se dirigea vers elle.

- Je vous cherchais, dit-il à la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Celle-ci se leva immédiatement, légèrement empourprée.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi cel…

- GRANGER !, hurla Draco en se précipitant vers elle.

Il passa en trombe devant le Mercenaire, qui grimaça à sa seule vue, et se planta devant Hermione. Celle-ci lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée, imbécile décérébré ?

- Mais c'est… !

- Nous discutions, Malefoy, tonna Devon.

Draco le gratifia d'un regard mauvais, et reprit :

- Granger, c'est vraiment impor…

- Et moi Malefoy, je te dis que je ne suis pas disposée à écouter tes élucubrations !

Excédée, il la prit par les épaules, l'obligea à lui faire face et, à la surprise générale, l'embrassa.

Devon sentit son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens tandis qu'il assistait, impuissant, à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Leur baiser ne dura qu'une demi seconde, mais chacun sait qu'il suffit parfois d'un ridicule laps de temps pour tout bouleverser.

Lorsque Hermione put enfin reprendre ses esprits, elle était si surprise qu'aucune phrase sensée ne lui vint à l'esprit.

- Ma… Malef… ?, bégaya-t-elle, au comble de l'étonnement.

- Répète après moi, ma chérie : Dra-co, déclara posément celui-ci, en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

La jeune fille semblait tomber des nues.

- « Draco » ? « Ma chérie » ? Par Merlin, je crois que je vais vomir…, répondit-elle en tanguant dangereusement.

Le jeune homme la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans ses bras, les yeux mi-clos, totalement perdue.

- Voyons, mon cœur, ce ne sont pas des façons pour accueillir son futur époux !, lui reprocha Draco, tout sourire.

Le cœur en question ouvrit grands les yeux, qu'un éclair de compréhension illumina.

- Oh mon Dieu, Malefoy, tu acceptes ?

- Affirmatif !, assura-t-il.

- Mais c'est… c'est… !

Puis, sans réfléchir, elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras.

Pour le Maître Mercenaire, cependant, ce n'était pas la joie. Ainsi, il l'avait perdue. Il fallait s'y attendre, après tout. Ils étaient du même âge, se connaissaient depuis quelques années déjà, savaient presque tout l'un de l'autre, et _s'étaient détestés_(l'emploi de ce passé lui déchira le cœur) autant de temps. Ne dit-on pas qu'entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas ?

« En voilà la preuve vivante… »

Draco, lui, après l'étonnement, se sentit mystérieusement gêné par l'étreinte de la jeune fille. Il la repoussa avec douceur, et, tentant de ne pas paraître troublé, lui lança :

- Je sais que tu es heureuse, mais quand même, essaie de modérer tes accès d'affection, surtout lorsqu'on n'est pas seuls !

Il lança un regard goguenard au Mercenaire, qui se renfrogna.

- Je vous rappelle que vous êtes chez moi !

- Et moi, que la bienséance exige d'un tiers un minimum de délicatesse vis-à-vis d'un futur couple !

- Je ne saisis pas bien le sens de votre remarque (le vouvoiement, qu'il utilisait seulement avec des personnes inconnues, ou haïes, revenait tout naturellement), commenta Devon.

- C'est pourtant simple : Hermione (celle-ci sursauta en entendant son nom prononcé par Draco) et moi-même apprécierions que vous nous laissiez seuls !

- Dites tout de suite que je suis de trop dans ma propre demeure ?

- C'est demandé si gentiment… Vous êtes de trop dans votre propre demeure, répéta le blond, fier de sa répartie.

- Hermione !, s'offusqua l'homme en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui, Hermione !, renchérit l'autre en la regardant.

La jeune fille, après avoir désespérément chercher la raison de sa soudaine étreinte avec Malefoy, avait suivi l'échange entre les deux hommes avec appréhension. Elle était ravie que Malefoy accepte sa proposition, bien sûr, mais également terriblement gênée qu'il l'ait annoncé devant le Maître, et surtout - surtout -, horriblement mal à l'aise après sa réaction irréfléchie. Et à présent, ils la mettaient tous deux au pied du mur.

- Oui ?, hasarda-t-elle timidement, d'une petite voix.

- Je crois que le Mercenaire s'attend à ce que tu lui donnes raison à lui, plutôt qu'à ton cher fiancé, railla Draco.

- Vous divaguez, répondit simplement l'homme.

Draco éclata d'un franc rire ironique.

- Je vous en prie, pas à moi ! Je suis un homme aussi, vous savez.

- Une fois encore, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, rétorqua l'autre, qui se sentait malgré tout en danger.

Avait-il été trop démonstratif ? Trop négligent ? Malefoy semblait visiblement avoir deviné ses honteuses pensées.

- Parce que je suis miséricordieux avec les Moldus de votre genre, et que je vais bientôt me marier, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Cependant, si j'étais vous, j'éviterais, à l'avenir, d'étaler mes sentiments publiquement - surtout quand ceux-ci sont… immoraux.

Il regarda Hermione avec éloquence.

Oui, de toute évidence, il avait deviné ce que Devon ressentait pour la jeune fille.

Celle-ci, une nouvelle fois perdue, les regardait tous deux avec appréhension.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous… ?

- Pas le temps, Granger, la coupa Draco en la prenant pas le bras, l'entraînant vers le hall, sous le regard honteux mais furieux de Devon. Bien, reprit-il, une fois arrivés. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de son interlocutrice, il poursuivit :

- Ton mariage prétendu salvateur ! Tu comptes me dire le rôle que je devrais jouer, ou est-ce que je dois deviner tout seul ?

La jeune fille, qui avait enfin compris où il venait en venir, allait lui répondre quand une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête.

« Mais enfin, de quoi parle-t-il ? »

Devon, bien sûr.

- Heu… Je…, commença-t-elle à l'intention de Draco, mais une nouvelle irruption dans ses pensées lui fit perdre le fil.

« Réponds immédiatement ! Sans quoi, j'arrive dans la minute et vous expédierai si loin que tu seras toi-même incapable de revenir sur une aire habitée ! »

- Bon alors ? C'est quoi cet air ahuri Granger ?, s'impatientait Draco.

« Hermione ! »

- Granger ! GRANGER ! Je te laisse trois secondes !

« Hermione, c'est la dernière fois ! Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un…

- Deux…

« Tr… »

- ASSEZ !, hurla la jeune fille, exaspérée. _Silencio !_

Elle avait sorti sa baguette et lancé le sortilège, ne pouvant plus supporter leur geignements. Le sort atteignit les deux hommes, qui se retrouvèrent muets, leurs voix respectives s'étant magiquement envolées. Sa force était telle que le Mercenaire se trouvait même dans l'incapacité de pratiquer la télépathie.

- Non mais, reprit la jeune fille, une fois qu'elle put réfléchir posément, c'est quand même malheureux d'être obligé de recourir à la magie pour avoir un peu de silence !

Puis elle saisit Draco par le bras - qui gémissait silencieusement, les mains autour du cou, mimant un _« Toi ! Attends un peu que je récupère ma voix ! »_ - et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le salon, rejoignant un Mercenaire vautré dans un canapé, assez déstabilisé par l'enchantement.

Hermione poussa sans douceur le jeune blond, qui se retrouva assis aux côtés de son désormais rival.

- Inutile de me regarder comme ça, lança-t-elle en réponse aux regards furieux que lui lançaient les deux hommes, vous m'y avez forcée.

Elle se planta face à eux, les poings sur les hanches, l'air décidé et sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

- Tout d'abord, je suis ravie que tu aies accepté ma proposition, Malefoy, c'est très intelligent de ta part - ça change de d'habitude.

Elle sourit plus largement encore en voyant son air offensé.

- Ensuite, nous serions très honorés, Malefoy et moi-même, de vous avoir, Sir Devon, comme Enchaîneur, lors du Serment Inviolable que nous ferons.

A présent, le visage de Draco avait pris une teinte si blême que Hermione se demandait s'il n'allait pas tomber raide mort.

- Et pour finir, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir quand et où débutera mon Initiation, acheva-t-elle à l'intention du Maître Mercenaire.

Celui-ci était resté sans réaction devant le flot de paroles que déversait la jeune fille.

Jeune fille qui le plaçait maintenant au pied du mur.

Lui, être leur « Enchaîneur » ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça signifiait, mais à l'expression de Malefoy, ça ne devait pas être un très bon rôle. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'un « Serment Inviolable » ? En quoi cela consistait-il ? Pourquoi avait-on besoin de sa participation ? Lui qui s'était juré de ne plus avoir affaire à Draco Malefoy…

Quand et où débutera son Initiation ? Bonne question…

Devon se souvint du premier jour de sa propre Initiation. Son Maître, Gareth, l'avait forcé à accomplir une chose qu'il s'était toujours reprochée, par la suite.

Quels étaient les termes exacts qu'avaient employés Gareth ?

Devon se souvint alors.

_- Maître ?_

_- Théodore ?_

_- Je vous avais dit Devon…_

_- Pour moi, ce sera Théodore, réplique tranquillement Gareth._

_Ils sont tous deux assis sur une pelouse, dans un jardin qui fait face à une mare. Derrière eux, la demeure qui deviendra un jour celle du jeune homme à la mine renfrognée._

_- Maître, reprit celui-ci, quand commencerons-nous ?_

_- Quoi donc, cher élève ?_

_- Mon Initiation, répond Devon, agacé par son Maître qui tergiverse un peu trop selon lui._

_Il fait nuit noire. La voûte céleste est entièrement vide. Pas une étoile pour l'égayer, pas une lune pour l'illuminer. Ainsi, le jeune garçon ne peut voir le sourire sardonique qu'esquisse l'homme à côté de lui._

_- Tu sembles pressé, constate le Maître._

_Et pour cause. Cela fait trois mois que Théodore Devon patiente. Il a renoncé à tout pour suivre Gareth ; il n'a plus rien. Plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus de maison, plus de repères. Ah ! S'il avait su que devenir Apprenti impliquait tous ces compromis, il aurait refusé. Mais il est trop tard, maintenant. Il a prêté serment, et sait que, désormais, la seule échappatoire est la mort._

_- C'est que…, commence-t-il, hésitant. Je me demandais seulement quand aura lieu la première épreuve…_

_Soudain, Gareth se lève. Devon l'imite. Le Maître sort une fiole de sa poche, ainsi qu'un anneau. Il se tourne vers son élève._

_- Théodore Devon, es-tu prêt ?_

_L'interpellé est surpris. Prêt ? Mais… à quoi ? Le regard de l'homme ne trompe cependant pas. Ça y est, la première épreuve va débuter._

_- Tu sais ce que c'est ?, continue Gareth en désignant la fiole de verre._

_Devon déglutit. Oui, il sait ce que c'est. C'est la Vitacorpus de sa sœur malade. La Vitacorpus de sa petite sœur atteinte d'Eclabouille. La potion qu'il a lui-même conçu pour elle. La seule chose qui la maintienne en vie. Une dose manquante… et elle meurt._

_- Oui…, répond l'élève après un long moment passé à contempler cette fiole._

_Que va-t-il en faire ? Connaissant quelque peu son Maître, Devon doute qu'il ait de bonnes intentions._

_- Cet anneau m'a été livré par mon propre Maître, à la fin de mon Initiation. Il symbolise la passation de Pouvoir. Quiconque le possède devient Mercenaire accompli, et peut enseigner à son tour à un jeune Apprenti._

_Voici donc en quoi consiste cette première épreuve : d'un côté l'anneau, de l'autre la fiole. Celle-ci est la dernière qui reste - j'ai détruit toutes les autres. Ta sœur Taly est, je crois, gravement malade ?_

_C'était donc ça, son épreuve ? Choisir entre une petite sœur et un avenir brillant ?_

_Devon est tellement choqué qu'il ne sait que dire. Gareth en profite pour poursuivre._

_- Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup, mais il me semble qu'il faut lui administrer sa Vitacorpus au moins une fois par jour ? Je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle ne l'ait pas ce matin._

_Cruel, pense Devon. Cet homme est cruel. Non, pire ; il est machiavélique, diabolique…indescriptible._

_- Vous… vous me demandez de fait un choix entre… ?, balbutie le garçon, éberlué._

_- Hmm… C'est à peu près ça oui, rétorque le Mercenaire._

_Puis, sans prévenir, il lance les deux objets dans la mare qui leur faisait face. La surface de l'étendue d'eau se ride, tout comme le visage de Devon._

_- Plonge._

_L'ordre du Maître ne le surprend pas. Il sait ce qui l'attend. Il se doute que l'homme s'est débrouillé pour rendre sa tâche ardue. Il n'hésite pas une seconde, et s'approche de la mare._

_Bon. Anneau. Remède. Remède. Anneau. Que choisir…? La fiole, qui sauverait sa petite sœur, ou l'anneau, qui ferait de lui un Apprenti ? Taly, qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais, ou la perspective d'un avenir prometteur ?_

_Devon prend une grande inspiration. Son Maître commence à s'impatienter, il le sent._

_Le moment est donc venu. Cruel dilemme…_

_Puis, une étincelle d'inconscience. Un éclair de folie._

_Bref._

_Décisif._

_Devon se lance à l'eau, dans tous les sens du terme, sous l'œil inquisiteur du Maître. Le jeune garçon s'immerge complètement. Le sol de la mare est boueux, meuble. Trop, peut-être. Ses pieds s'y enfoncent, tandis que le reste de son corps se glace. _

_Quelle doit être la température de cette mare ?_

_Mare ?_

_Sûrement pas._

_Jamais une petite étendue d'eau n'a été si vaste. Car maintenant qu'il y est, Devon a l'impression que l'élément s'étend à perte de vue. Tout est brouillé. Le clapotis de l'eau lorsqu'il bouge les bras est le seul son qu'il distingue._

_Comment retrouver un des objets ? Il lui semble déjà perdre pied. Il suffoque. A-t-il déjà appris à nager ? Il ne sait plus. Le froid lui fait perdre tous ses moyens._

_Il jurerait que des centaines de lames acérées et glacées lui lacèrent les chairs._

_Il suffoque. Avale de l'eau. Tousse. Sombre…_

_Et le Maître ? Va-t-il le laisser se noyer, là, sous ses yeux, sans agir ?_

_Le Maître. Son Maître. Qu'a-t-il dit, le jour où Devon et lui se sont rencontrés ?_

_« Un Mercenaire n'abandonne jamais. »_

_Mais qu'est en train de faire le jeune garçon ?_

_Il ne nage plus. Ne bat même plus ses bras. Se laisse mollement couler vers le fond - le fond qui lui semble si éloigné. Pauvre Théodore. Pauvre Maître qu'il déçoit. Pauvre famille qu'il abandonne. Pauvre Taly…_

_Taly._

_L'abandonne-t-il ? S'abandonne-t-il ? Ruine-t-il toutes ses chances de s'en sortir ? Va-t-il se laisser mourir, sans rien faire, sans même se battre ? Est-il lâche ?_

_Non._

_Non il ne l'est pas. Et comme pour se le prouver, Devon bat furieusement de ses jambes engourdies. Assez pour se propulser légèrement en hauteur._

_Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il lui faut mobiliser toute sa force. Mentale. Physique._

_Tout._

_Un bref éclair bleu._

_Puissant._

_Sans trop savoir comment, Devon se retrouve allongé sur l'herbe, près de la mare, la respiration haletante. Il sent un objet dans sa main, mais n'a pas la force de regarder._

_Le Maître s'en charge à sa place._

_- Tu as fait le bon choix. Ne le regrette jamais._

_Et il s'éloigne, laissant son élève seul, grelottant, perdu. Celui-ci se redresse, regarde l'homme disparaître dans la nuit, et ouvre sa main._

_Un anneau._

_Un unique anneau d'or, magnifiquement ouvragé, portant une inscription gravée._

_« Memento Moris »._

_Devon soupire. Il ne se sait absolument pas comment il a pu se tirer d'affaire. Un coup de chance, sans doute. Mais l'anneau ?_

_Il soupire à nouveau. Le destin a fait son choix. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi… Taly mourra, de toute façon. Comme tout un chacun. C'est l'ordre des choses… n'est-ce pas ? Et l'inscription latine est là pour le lui prouver._

_« Memento Moris »._

_« Souviens-toi que tu mourras »._

_Oui, Devon mourra. Longtemps après sa sœur, sans doute. Mais il mourra. _

_Cette nuit-là, Théodore Devon, jeune garçon d'à peine seize ans, fit son choix. Cette nuit-là, il décida d'arpenter les voies sombres des Mercenaires. Cette nuit-là, il tua sa sœur._

_Cette nuit-là, il scella son Destin._

- … vois bien qu'il ne nous écoute même pas !

- Si tu te taisais un peu, peut-être aurions-nous plus de chances de le faire parler !

- Et si je refuse ? C'est vrai quoi, il est au centre de l'attention générale, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en…

Mais Sir Devon n'écouta pas davantage Draco se plaindre à Hermione de son mutisme. Le souvenir de cette nuit l'avait bouleversé. Il avait tué sa sœur… Involontairement ?

Non. C'est ce qu'il se plaisait à croire. Quoiqu'il pût en dire, ce soir-là, il avait fait son choix. Un choix décisif, regrettable, mais nécessaire. Un choix égoïste…

Cela faisait-il de lui un meurtrier ? Était-il de ces êtres répugnants, dénués de tout sentiment, qui volent des vies quand bon leur semble ?

Il s'efforça de chasser ces pensées lugubres de son esprit. Vainement.

- J'accepte, lança-t-il évasivement à l'intention des deux autres, encore préoccupés par leur joute verbale. Faites de moi votre… Enchaîneur, ou je ne sais quoi. J'accepte, répéta-t-il, comme pour se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il avançait.

Puis il se leva, et monta directement dans sa chambre, la tête basse et pleine de remords, sans prêter attention aux deux jeunes gens, passablement perturbés par ce revirement de situation.

- Tu vois, s'exclama Draco en profitant de la place libérée par Devon pour s'étaler de tout son long sur le canapé, je t'avais bien dit qu'il finirait pas accepter.

- Oui… mais quand même, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?, rétorqua Hermione assise face à lui dans un fauteuil, l'air soucieux.

- A-t-on jamais vu un Mercenaire normal ?, répliqua le jeune homme, les yeux mi-clos. Et puis après tout, on s'en fiche ; il accepte, et c'est le plus important.

- Oui… oui, sans doute, répondit pensivement Hermione, seulement à moitié convaincue.

Fermant les yeux à son tour, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, en quête d'improbables réponses à ses questions.

_ooooooooooooo_

_QG des Mangemorts - 19h50_

- C'est bon, je peux rouvrir les yeux ?

- Qui t'as autorisé à parler, Weasley ?

- Un peu d'amabilité, ça n'a jamais tué personne, maugréa Ron, en tentant d'enlever le bandeau qui lui masquait la vue.

Greyback le lui avait mis lorsqu'ils avaient atteint l'orée de la forêt, tandis que Bellatrix Lestrange lui expliquait succinctement ce qui l'attendait.

- Le Maître doit déjà savoir que nous t'emmenons avec nous, et t'attend sûrement. Mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque - au cas où tu serais envoyé par ce fichu Ordre. Tu ne peux donc pas savoir quelle sera notre destination.

Ils avaient par la suite marché pendant près de deux heures, ce qui avait passablement étonné Ron - « enfin quoi, le transplanage, ça sert à quoi ? ».

A en juger par les bruits qu'il avait entendus, il sembla à Ron qu'ils s'étaient approchés d'une ville, avant de s'en éloigner à nouveau. Greyback et Bellatrix n'avaient pas parlé une seule fois, se murant dans un silence pesant, que seuls leurs pas brisaient.

- Cesse donc de t'agiter, lui intima soudainement la sorcière en se penchant vers lui.

Elle lui ôta le bandeau, et Ron put enfin voir où il se trouvait.

- C'est _ça_,le quartier général des Mangemorts ?

Ils se tenaient en face d'un manoir miteux, qui tombait en ruine, d'apparence abandonné. Il se situait sur une haute colline qui dominait le village auquel appartenait la demeure. Sa façade était envahie d'un lierre épais qui poussait en toute liberté - signe que personne ne s'en était occupé depuis des années.

-_Ça_, répliqua Greyback, irrité, c'est l'ancienne dem…

- Rien du tout !, coupa précipitamment Bellatrix, en lançant un regard noir au loup-garou. Il n'a aucun besoin de savoir où nous nous trouvons, ajouta-t-elle en baissant le ton.

Elle poursuivit, à l'intention de Ron qui les regardait d'un air suspicieux :

- Bref, te voici au QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne tente rien d'irréfléchi, n'envisage même pas de nous faire un sale coup, auquel cas une cinquantaine de Mangemorts bien entraînés et armés jusqu'aux dents te tomberont dessus… et crois-moi, ça n'a rien d'agréable.

Ron déglutit.

- Ça m'a l'air charmant, vraiment, ironisa-t-il.

Le coup que lui porta Greyback à l'épaule l'empêcha de railler davantage.

- En route, grogna-t-il en poussant Ron devant lui.

_ooooooooooooo_

_Nuuk - Groenland, 22h00_

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Une douleur cuisante irradiait la moitié de son corps, de ses pieds à ses bras. Il tenta de se redresser en grimaçant.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait lui était totalement inconnue. C'était une chambre, petite mais proprette, aux murs de chaux, immaculés. Elle était dénuée de tout meuble, excepté d'un grand lit dans lequel Harry était allongé.

La situation dans laquelle il était l'empêchait de réfléchir, de découvrir où il se trouvait et surtout ce qu'il y faisait. Il n'eut cependant pas à faire le moindre effort ; la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître deux hommes, l'air hilare.

- Ça n'a pas été très courtois de ta part de te montrer si cassant envers le propriétaire, lança l'un, blond.

- Je t'en prie Will, si tu avais vu de quelle façon il nous avait… Eh là !

Harry devina au regard de l'homme brun qui venait de parler que le « Eh là » ne pouvait que le désigner.

- Bonjour…, hasarda-t-il, un peu hésitant, tentant de se redresser pour se donner une contenance.

Qui était ces deux hommes et que lui voulait-il, Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il jugea déplacé de le leur faire remarquer.

- Tu vois Pete, je t'avais dit qu'il s'en sortirait, s'exclama Will.

Il sortit de la pièce pour y revenir quelques secondes après, une chaise dans chaque main.

- Alors mon garçon, commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'une d'elle, au chevet de Harry, raconte-nous un peu ton aventure.

Tandis que le second homme, la mine un peu perplexe, s'asseyait à son tour, Harry réalisa plusieurs choses.

Premièrement, il se trouvait toujours au Groenland, à en juger par la neige qu'il voyait tomber, à travers une fenêtre qui lui faisait face.

Ensuite, il constata, d'après la vision que lui offrait cette même fenêtre, qu'un laps de temps relativement long s'était écoulé entre le moment où il avait voulu se reposer au beau milieu de nulle part et l'instant où il s'était réveillé - car il faisait nuit noire.

Pour finir, les deux hommes présents dans la pièce - qui lui avaient probablement sauvé la vie - parlaient anglais, et non danois - ce qui lui facilitait amplement la tâche.

Son analyse terminée, il se redressa pour de bon, grimaçant une nouvelle fois de douleur.

- Heu… pardonnez-moi cette question, mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

Will sourit tandis que Peter affichait une moue dubitative.

- Lui c'est Pete, et moi, je suis Will !, lança le blond, enthousiaste.

Voyant que sa présentation ne convenait pas entièrement à Harry, William reprit :

- Mais peut importe qui nous sommes, pour l'instant. Le plus important est de savoir si tu te sens bien, et, éventuellement, si tu te rappelles de ce que tu fabriquais en plein milieu du désert groenlandais. Nous t'y avons trouvé étendu, évanoui, et au bord de l'hypothermie… Il ne serait que justice que nous soyons au courant de ce qui t'arrive, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry hésita. Ces hommes ne l'effrayaient pas, et il ne pensait pas être en danger en leur présence - car après tout, ils avaient sans doute eu de multiples occasions de le tuer, si telle avait été leur intention. Mais comment leur expliquer que lui, Harry Potter, était en pleine expédition à travers le monde ? Qu'il tentait de retrouver des fragments de l'âme de Voldemort, seul ? Qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé dehors, dans le froid, sans pouvoir rien faire ? Sans pouvoir utiliser la magie, car sa baguette…

Harry sursauta. Sa baguette ! Il l'avait mise dans sa poche de blouson ; or, il ne le portait plus. Et si ces gens la lui avaient dérobée ? Et si c'étaient des Mangemorts déguisés en Moldus ? Ou simplement des bandits de grands chemins, cherchant à dépouiller quiconque se trouvait sur leur chemin, de ses biens ?

Harry se força à garder son calme. Si tel était le cas, si les intentions de ces hommes étaient malveillantes, mieux valait faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Mieux valait inventer une histoire, dans l'espoir de les contenter, et de récupérer sa baguette par la suite.

Si tel était le cas, la vérité n'était sans doute pas la meilleure politique.

- Eh bien, je me trouvais chez moi, répondit Harry du tac au tac, mais des hommes masqués sont venus et… ils ont détruit tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, sans que je sache pourquoi, alors je suis sorti par la porte de derrière, et je me suis enfui, acheva-t-il, essayant de ne pas se trahir sous le regard inquisiteur de Peter.

A sa grande surprise, cependant, Will sembla trouver son histoire parfaitement plausible.

- Singulier, mais vraisemblable, commenta-t-il en hochant la tête. Ces temps-ci, plus rien n'est sûr…

Et il avait tellement raison. Plus rien n'était sûr. Voldemort, les Mangemorts, un danger omniprésent, une mort quasi-certaine…

Non, plus rien n'était sûr.

- Combien d'hommes, dis-tu ?

Peter semblait s'être réveillé. Il regardait Harry avait méfiance, le défiant de répondre à sa question.

- Je… Une dizaine, je dirais…

Mais Harry sut avant même de finir sa phrase que sa réponse ne collait pas.

- Une dizaine, vraiment ? Une dizaine d'hommes, sûrement armés jusqu'aux dents, se donnant la peine de pénétrer chez un adolescent pour détruire tout ce qu'ils y trouvaient ? Sans même voir ledit adolescent s'enfuir ?

Harry s'empourpra. Visiblement, celui-là était plus perspicace que son ami. Gênant.

- Will est peut-être assez crédule pour te croire, poursuivit Peter sans prêter attention à la mine offusqué de son compagnon, mais moi, je ne pense pas une seule seconde que ton histoire soit possible. Allons donc… des bandits ! Nous ne sommes plus au seizième siècle, le Groenland n'est plus une terre glacée livrée à des malfrats, dépourvue de toute modernisation !

Il se pencha vers Harry, qui déglutit.

- Ne nous raconte pas de mensonges, et nous ne te ferons aucun mal.

- Mais il était hors de question de lui faire quoi que ce soit, s'insurgea Will, outré.

Peter soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je le sais bien, bougre d'imbécile, c'était pour l'intimider !

- Ah…

William sembla trouver l'explication satisfaisante, et se tut.

« Quelque chose me dit que ces deux-là vont me faire perdre un temps précieux… », songea Harry, amer.

Finalement, la vérité était peut-être une politique adaptée.

_ooooooooooooo_

_186, Freedom's Road - Oxford, 22h00_

- Tu ne trouves pas cela un peu trop rapide ? Je veux dire… c'est tellement soudain…

- Granger, je te rappelle quand même que c'est TOI qui en as eu l'idée, répondit Draco, levant les yeux au ciel.

Cela faisait près d'une heure et demi, Hermione remettait leur décision en cause, indécise.

- Oui… Mais bon… Je ne suis même pas encore Mercenaire, argua-t-elle, tentant de gagner du temps.

- Granger, arrête de tergiverser ! Et alors ? Ton Initiation va bientôt commencer, non ? Et te connaissant, j'imagine que tu vas tout maîtriser au bout d'une semaine ; alors, où est le problème ?

- C'est moi ou tu viens de me faire un compliment ?, demanda-t-elle, sourire railleur aux lèvres.

- De quoi ?, répliqua Draco, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

Ils se trouvaient tous deux au deuxième étage, dans la partie de la demeure qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visitée, les appartements de Sir Devon. Ils étaient devant la porte de sa chambre, dans laquelle le Mercenaire s'était retiré, et hésitaient depuis un bon moment à frapper.

- Enfin quoi, Granger, tu es une Gryffondor ! Où est donc passé le courage légendaire qu'on attribue aux lions ?

- Oh il est là, pas loin, et il se demande justement comment il va s'y prendre pour dévorer le serpent trop idiot à son goût.

- Hermione, voyons !, fit Draco, faussement outré. C'est comme ça que tu comptes me traiter lorsque nous serons mariés ?

Elle sourit.

- Peut-être bien, qui sait ? Bref, reprit-elle en se tordant à nouveau les mains, dirigeant son regard vers la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Soupirant à nouveau, et maudissant la jeune fille incapable de prendre une décision et de s'y tenir, il frappa.

Hermione n'eut que le temps d'afficher une mine surprise et agacée, avant que Devon ne leur ouvre.

Il était en chemise de nuit, les yeux rouges, bouffis certainement par des larmes amères. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage - son visage qui exprimait cependant toujours la même animosité qu'il manifestait envers Draco.

- Plaît-il ?, lui lança-t-il avec un regard noir. Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne jamais me déranger lorsque je suis dans ma chambre ?

- Eh bien non, justement, vous ne nous aviez rien dit, rétorqua Draco sur le même ton.

- Draco, je t'en supplie, gémit d'une petite voix Hermione en le tirant par la manche.

Devon tourna son regard vers elle - qui rougit.

- J'imagine que c'est pour votre… arrangement…

Il s'efforçait de paraître détaché, presque indifférent, comme à son habitude, mais les nombreuses minutes passées à pleurer semblait lui avoir rendu son humanité. Il ne parvint qu'à esquisser un sourire las lorsqu'il vit l'air contrit d'Hermione.

- Attends-moi un instant.

Devon referma la porte, laissant Draco et Hermione passablement décontenancés. Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air furibond.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi acide, lui reprocha-t-elle en baissant la voix pour éviter que le Mercenaire ne les entende. Ça doit déjà être assez dur pour lui sans que tu en rajoutes !

- Tu prends sa défense, maintenant ?, rétorqua Draco, agacé. C'est quand même lui qui a commencé à m'attaquer, tu ne peux pas le nier !

- Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Il a eu l'amabilité de nous héberger, sans rien demander en retour - et je te rappelle en passant qu'il t'a aussi sauvé la vie.

- Sauver la vie… sauver la vie… N'exagérons pas non plus, bougonna Draco, les yeux tournés vers le sol pour éviter le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

Celle-ci eut un rire railleur.

- Rappelle-moi, juste pour information, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eu de crise ?

Cela faisait effectivement un moment que Draco n'avait plus était sujet aux migraines affreuses et ballets de feux effroyables. Il se renfrogna.

Au même instant, Devon rouvrit la porte, habillé de pied en cap. Son visage ne présentait plus aucune trace de larmes - ni aucun signe montrant qu'il avait passé une grande partie de la soirée, rongé par la culpabilité, à végéter sur son lit.

- Allons-y, dit-il simplement, en passant devant Draco - qu'il prit bien soin de bousculer au passage.

- Oh, silence, lança Hermione, lassée, en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, suivant le Mercenaire dans le jardin, devant la mare dans laquelle il avait un jour fait un choix qu'il regrettait. Il se tourna vers eux, le regard décidé.

Ils avaient décidé de se marier, pour augmenter leurs puissances respectives, au mépris des règles les plus basiques de la morale ? Qu'importe. Ils avaient fait leur choix. Tout comme lui avait fait le sien, un certain soir, dans ce même jardin…

Devon s'ébroua. Hors de question de se laisser aller à nouveau - surtout pas devant Draco Malefoy. Celui-ci regardait d'ailleurs le Mercenaire avec méfiance, comme s'il craignait un quelconque piège dans cette démarche. Hermione, quant à elle, fixait la surface de l'eau, comme hypnotisée. Si elle savait…

- Que dois-je faire ?

La question de Devon troubla le silence pesant qui s'était installé. A la lueur des quelques étoiles éparpillées dans le ciel, il vit qu'Hermione avait l'air soulagée. Elle s'arracha du spectacle qu'offrait la mare, et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui tendit sa baguette.

- Il vous suffit de poser cette baguette sur nos deux mains liées. Le sortilège se fera de lui-même.

Une fois de plus, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration pour elle. Une nouvelle fois, ses compétences magiques le stupéfiaient ; il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort pouvant être lancé par un Moldu - il ne pensait même pas cela possible.

Hermione l'extirpa cependant de ses pensées.

- Heu… on y va ?

Il acquiesça, et lui prit les mains. Elle jeta un regard au Mercenaire, mortifiée.

Celui-ci sentait une douleur sourde au creux de l'estomac, comme si un coup de poing particulièrement féroce l'y avait cueilli. Comme c'était ironique ; lui qui avait tant redouté de les voir se rapprocher, voilà qu'il s'apprêtait à marier Draco et Hermione.

Mais au fond, avait-il d'autre choix ? Hermione aurait refusé d'entamer son Initiation s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Hermione…

C'était si dommage qu'elle ait préféré Draco à lui. Après tout, il était Mercenaire, lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Et depuis plus longtemps que ce midinet blond. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, il n'aurait été que justice qu'elle le choisisse, non ?

Non. Manifestement, elle avait préféré s'unir à Draco plutôt qu'à lui. Il avait pourtant cru, l'espace d'un instant…

- Sir Devon… la baguette, rappela Hermione à mi-voix, gênée du silence du Mercenaire.

Celui-ci reprit ses esprits, et posa l'extrémité de la baguette sur leurs mains jointes. Il lui semblait que sa vie n'était faite de que ça : une grande inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau - avant de faire une chose qu'il savait regretter par la suite.

- Hermione Jane Granger, commença Draco, pressé d'en finir, t'engages-tu à me prendre comme époux, à t'unir à moi, et ce jusqu'à ce que nous nous rétractions ?

« Il y a pensé », songea Hermione soulagée que Draco n'ait pas omis de préciser que leur engagement serait rompu par la suite.

- Oui, déclara-t-elle.

Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit alors de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains.

Devon ne tressaillit même pas devant ce phénomène auquel il n'était pas habitué, tenant fermement le bâton de bois.

- Et toi, Draco Lucius Malefoy, t'engages-tu à me prendre comme épouse, à t'unir à moi, et ce jusqu'à ce que nous nous rétractions ?

- Oui.

Une deuxième langue de feu fusa de la baguette et s'entrelaça avec la première, formant comme une chaîne fine et luisante.

Hermione parla à nouveau :

- T'engages-tu à combattre à mes côtés Lord Voldemort, et à détruire quiconque se dressera en travers de notre chemin, et ce malgré les dangers que cela implique ?

Son ton décidé ne permettait aucune réplique. Draco, qui n'avait pas prévu cela, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il plongea son regard dans celui, illuminé d'une lueur rougeâtre, d'Hermione.

« …détruire quiconque se dressera en travers de notre chemin… »

Son père. Sa mère. Les Mangemorts. Ils devront donc les combattre, et vaincre.

- Oui, répondit-il enfin.

Une troisième flamme jaillit de la baguette et s'entortilla autour des deux autres, serrant étroitement leurs mains jointes, comme en une prière.

Une prière tacite, partagée par les trois personnes.

Une prière que chacun espérait rédemptrice.

Une prière qui effacerait les remords.

Les doutes.

Les questions.

Les flammes disparurent, emportant avec elles la magie du moment. Hermione sourit d'un air crispé à Draco, et sans un mot, récupéra sa baguette. Elle repartit ensuite vers la demeure, suivie par Draco qui lui emboîta le pas.

Devon resta seul, debout sous la voûte étoilé. Seul avec sa peine, son chagrin, ses regrets. Seul avec lui-même.

Il plongea la main dans la poche du manteau qu'il avait passé sur ses épaules avant de sortir. Il en sortit un anneau.

Un unique anneau d'or, magnifiquement ouvragé.

Un anneau d'or dont les inscriptions scintillaient à la lueur des étoiles.

Un anneau d'or dont les inscriptions furent un instant brouillées par la larme qui vint s'y écraser.

Des inscriptions qui prédisaient l'avenir inéluctable.

De simples mots qui ramenèrent à la surface de nombreux secrets enfouis depuis longtemps.

Des mots qui avaient détruit plus d'une famille.

Ces mots…

_Memento Moris_.

* * *

(Pour sa défense, je tiens à dire que Devon n'y est strictement pour rien dans cette affaire de mare et tout, c'est Gareth le méchant xD)  
Alors, vos réactions ? L'est mignon Draco là, non :D ? A ce sujet, vous avez lu le tome 7 ? Vous avez vu, Draco il... (BAAAF)  
Oui, bon bon XD

En espérant que ça vous ait plu, RDV au prochain chapitre !


	8. Aurores et Feux

**Bonjour Bonsoir le peuple !**

Alors ça va, je vous ai pas trop manqué ? Oui oui je sais, c'est horrible, de looongues semaines de retard, j'ai honte XD L'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous, mais après des semaines de planchage, c'est avec joie que je vous livre le septième chapitre ! Avec des rebondissements (enfin rebondissements... c'est pas tout plat quoi) pour cadeau de Noel xD A ce sujet, le vôtre s'est bien passé ? Beaucoup de cadeaux ? Et le nouvel an se profile bien aussi ?

Ensuite, les **RAR** :

**Valalyeste :** Oui Devon est assez... disons... sadique serait un euphémisme xD Les choix qu'il imposera ? Oh... on verra bien :D

**LyLyChoUps :** Le pauvre Devon, y a pas grand monde qui peut le voir ! Pourtant je comprends pas, il est gentil non ? Lol en tout cas, la suite promet d'etre très, très surprenante !

**Caro (as) :** Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire, Drago qui... ! Lol voilà donc la suite !

**Goodbooks'sky :** Idem mdr, et merci :)

**NiniWeasley : **Merci beaucoup, et même chose, Drago reste fidèle à lui-même, et c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime :D

**Lady125 :** J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira tout autant alors :)

**Lavande B.P. :** Trop de la boulette mdr... Tu me diras ça à la fin du chapitre XD ?

**Myym :** Merci pour tous ces gentils compliments ! Et non non ne t'en fais, je n'abandonnerai jamais une fic en cours d'écriture, d'abord parce que l'inspiration arrive toujours à un moment ou à un autre, et ensuite parce que c'est très moche pour ceux qui la suivait ! Ravie de constater que cette fic te plaît autant, ça fait plaisir à voir !

**Merci à vous**, vous êtes (pour ne pas me répeter) adorables !

Voilà voilà donc l'habituel coucou à **Rose** et **Alex** (désolée les filles, je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai posté avant d'avoir votre avis... désolée désolée !), et puis :

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Aurores et Feux**

_186, Freedom's Road - Oxford, 5h00_

- Hermione ! Réveille-toi, Hermione !

Devon secoua un peu plus la jeune fille.

- Je ne le répèterai pas dix fois ! DEBOUT !

Hermione grogna.

- Il est trop tôt, Malefoy, maugréa-t-elle en se retournant dans ses couvertures. Laisse-moi dormir un peu !  
- Ce n'est pas Malefoy, répliqua Devon, piqué au vif. Et il est au contraire très tard !

Il alluma toutes les lumières de la chambre, éblouissant Hermione, qui grommela de plus belle.

- Allons, debout ! Une longue journée nous attend, car aujourd'hui, je vais te révéler le secret de la magie Mercenaire, argua le Maître, convaincu de la pertinence de son argument.

Il ne fut effectivement pas déçu. Hermione se redressa instantanément sur son séant, avant de réaliser qu'elle était en chemise de nuit, les cheveux en bataille et l'air endormi ; en bref, très raffinée. Elle replongea immédiatement sous sa couverture.

- J'arrive, lança-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par les épaisseurs de tissus.

Sans un mot, Devon tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Hermione, une fois seule, bondit hors de son lit et s'habilla en vitesse ; elle allait enfin savoir ce que s'efforçait de cacher cette organisation mystérieuse et impénétrable depuis des générations.  
Les secrets si bien gardés des Mercenaires n'allaient plus être… Tout ce qu'elle avait accompli jusque là, tous les sacrifices, toutes les décisions ; tout cela allait enfin prendre un sens. Vêtue de pied en cap, elle rejoignit Devon, debout devant la porte close.

- Prête ?, lui demanda-t-il, l'air confiant.  
- Prête.

Il y eut alors un éclair de lumière bleue, et tous deux disparurent.

Un chat noir, allongé sous l'un des arbres qui bordait la mare du jardin, profitait des derniers instants de fraîcheur qu'offrait la rosée matinale. Dans quelques instants, il le sentait, le soleil se lèverait, mettant un terme à ce moment qu'il appréciait tant, entre nuit et aube.  
Il se releva et s'étira, avant d'aiguiser ses griffes sur une pierre qui dépassait du sol. Soudain, une sonore détonation le fit sursauter et détaler en lançant un miaulement strident ; Devon et Hermione venaient d'apparaître à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Qu'est-ce…?  
- Tu comprendras plus tard, coupa Devon, sans attendre qu'elle termine sa question.

Ils n'avaient que trop de choses à voir, et un temps tellement limité pour tout faire ; les questions attendraient.

- Et Draco ?, lança Hermione, un peu hésitante, d'une voix que le violent et subit coup de vent qui surgit couvrit partiellement.

Devon n'entendit d'ailleurs pas la question, ou bien faisait-il semblant ; toujours est-il qu'il se mit en marche dans l'allée principale du jardin, entre bosquets savamment taillés et arbres majestueux, quoique dénudés, et séculaires. Hermione frissonna et, regrettant déjà de ne pas s'être habillée plus chaudement, emboîta le pas à son Maître.  
Ils marchèrent ainsi un moment, dans un silence que même leurs pas ne parvenaient à briser.  
Le soleil apparaissait progressivement, apportant avec lui les promesses d'un futur idyllique, les perspectives d'un avenir meilleur. Il semblait darder ses rayons sur toutes les représentations de la Nature, mettant en évidence une jeune fleur, encore timide, dont les pétales s'ouvraient peu à peu, ou encore un rouge-gorge, piaillant et sautillant sur sa branche d'arbre, donnant l'illusion d'un monde parfait, pacifique et tranquille. L'illusion seulement.  
Le ciel prenait à présent quelques couleurs ; le rose fuchsia se superposait au rouge sang, qu'une vague orangée venait adoucir. Aucun nuage à l'horizon ; le soleil offrait son lever dans toute sa splendeur.  
C'est le moment que semblait attendre Devon ; il s'arrêta soudainement, et fléchit les jambes, dans une position qu'on aurait pu juger ridicule si les traits de son visage n'avaient pas été aussi graves. De ses mains, il traça dans l'air des figures complexes, sans sens apparents ; une vague de chaleur entoura aussitôt le visage d'Hermione, qui fixait, stupéfaite, le phénomène nouvellement apparu.  
Aux nuances précédentes s'ajoutèrent d'autres teintes, bleues, vertes, dorées, formant un formidable ballet coloré, sorte de gigantesque arc-en-ciel, qui se mouvait gracieusement, magnifique danse céleste.  
Il semblait à Hermione que toutes les couleurs du monde s'étaient soudainement retirées de leurs supports pour s'élever dans les airs et rejoindre ce spectacle surprenant qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'aurore boréale, n'en avait que vaguement entendu parler, et pourtant, elle sut que c'en était une. Une aurore boréale particulièrement belle, qui avait quelque chose de divin. Quelque chose de magique…  
Hermione reporta son attention sur Devon. L'étonnement et la stupéfaction passée, la curiosité reprenait ses droits, et elle voulut à tout prix savoir comment il s'y était pris pour faire apparaître un tel spectacle, et si cela avait à voir avec la magie Mercenaire.

- La Boréale du Commencement, dit simplement Devon en réponse à son regard interrogateur.  
Il se redressa pour reprendre une posture normale, puis se dirigea vers un hêtre, au pied duquel il s'assit. Hermione, silencieuse, l'imita.

- L'Histoire des Mercenaires commence avec la Naissance de ce monde. Dès que le Soleil s'est formé, les Mercenaires ont existé. Leur magie - notre magie - nous vient de là-haut.

Il désigna le ciel, qui resplendissait toujours, ses couleurs vives brillant joyeusement.

- On raconte qu'à l'aube des temps, une aurore boréale serait apparue dans le ciel encore inexistant. Par sa danse, elle aurait créé tout ce que nous connaissons, donnant naissance à la Nature, aux hommes. Au monde.

Hermione ne tiqua pas. Elle avait toujours été très terre-à-terre, refusant de croire aux choses tant qu'on ne lui apportait pas de preuves tangibles pour les lui prouver. On l'avait qualifiée de « jeune fille étriquée, étroite d'esprit ». Cependant, il ne lui vint pas même à l'idée de contredire Devon. Il disait, elle le croyait.

- La Boréale du Commencement est l'emblème des Mercenaires. Quiconque souhaite le devenir se doit de la connaître, de la respecter et de l'aimer. Un Mercenaire n'obtient ce titre qu'à cette condition. Puis est apparu le Cercle de Feu, moins connu mais tout aussi important.

La question qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à poser resta coincée dans sa gorge ; soudainement, le sol s'était mis à trembler. Devon n'avait rien fait, cette fois-là, et pourtant, Hermione sentait très bien les soubresauts de la terre sous elle. Le Mercenaire ne semblait pas surpris ; pas un tressaillement ne trahit sa peur. Le sol, à quelques mètres devant eux, se scinda alors brusquement en deux et avec force poussière, révélant une crevasse profonde, qu'on aurait pu penser sans fond. Toussotant, essayant de voir quelque chose à travers les nappes de poussières qui flottait dans l'air, Hermione se demanda si ce qui arrivait était seulement prévu ; mais à en juger par la réaction inexistante de l'homme à côté d'elle, ça l'était.  
La vague de chaleur qui avait effleuré son visage quelques instants auparavant n'était rien comparé à la température de l'air qui la fouetta soudainement. Des flammes gigantesques sortirent de la crevasse, formidables langues de feu qui montaient à quelques dizaines de mètres d'altitude. Hermione, apeurée, les vit s'entortiller les unes aux autres, jusqu'à former un grand lacet de feu, qui se tordit quelques instants dans les airs. Puis, ce long serpent bondit hors de son trou, et traça un large cercle autour d'Hermione et de Devon - Devon qui restait amorphe, les yeux dans le vague, ne se préoccupant même pas de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Hermione se désintéressa de lui pour rediriger son attention vers le phénomène incroyable qui se déroulait. Les flammes les encerclaient, à présent. Cependant, Hermione remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : elles ne se propageaient pas. Elles restaient autour d'eux, mais ne brûlaient même pas le sol sur lequel elles se trouvaient. Mais cela ne rassura pas Hermione pour autant.  
Elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'un lacet de flamme se détacha sans raison apparente du reste et se faufila entre elle et Devon. A présent, ils étaient complètement séparés par cette langue de feu qui, non contente de cela, s'enroulait maintenant autour d'Hermione. Celle-ci poussa un nouveau cri, de douleur cette fois, lorsqu'une flamme particulièrement haute lui lécha l'intérieur du poignet. Elle ne pensait pas saigner, mais était certaine qu'une marque rougeâtre en résulterait. Plongée tout à fait dans la fournaise, elle entrevoyait avec difficulté des formes, à travers le rideau de feu qui lui barrait la route. La panique la gagna complètement ; que faisait Devon ? Allait-il la laisser mourir, asphyxiée, brûlée ?  
Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de connaître la réponse ; le Mercenaire semblait s'être réveillé, et debout de toute sa hauteur, fit disparaître les flammes d'un claquement de doigts.  
Hermione, éreintée par la fatigue, la douleur et la chaleur, se laissa tomber sur le sol, à moitié inconsciente mais néanmoins heureuse de sa liberté recouvrée.

- Le Cercle de Feu est toujours une épreuve difficile à passer, lui dit avec douceur Devon, qui s'agenouilla près d'elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il lui suréleva la tête et, sortant d'on ne sait où un torchon imbibé d'eau, lui en tamponna le visage. Hermione reprit connaissance et des couleurs.

- J'ai déjà connu meilleure situation, lança-t-elle d'une voix faible, fermant les yeux et faisant un vague geste vers son poignet meurtri. Est-ce que… c'est fini ?, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, toujours effrayée.  
- C'est fini oui, c'est fini…, la rassura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Les yeux toujours clos, Hermione sourit faiblement et, poussant un dernier soupir, s'endormit tout à fait. Devon la souleva délicatement et, marchant doucement, comme s'il portait un trésor inestimable, se dirigea vers la porte principale. Elle avait assez souffert, assez vu, assez senti. La suite attendrait.  
L'aurore boréale avait maintenant complètement disparu, cédant la place aux véritables rayons du soleil, qui reprenait ses droits. Le jour s'était levé, l'aurore était loin, la douleur encore plus.  
Le spectacle était terminé.  
Et comme s'il avait assisté à la fin d'un film particulièrement réussi, Draco, à la fenêtre de sa chambre, applaudit.  
Rideaux

._ooooooooooooo_

_QG des Mangemorts - 6h00_

« Little Hangleton, je suis à Little Hangleton… »  
Ron se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Il ne comprenait pas.  
Peu après être arrivés devant les restes du manoir, Greyback et Bellatrix l'y avait emmené de force. Une fois devant la porte, il avait vu les pierres du manoir se s'empiler d'elles-mêmes, bâtissant à nouveau le château auquel elles appartenaient. Quelques instants après, le magnifique et fringuant manoir de Little Hangleton se tenait devant eux.  
Ron, au début, ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il n'en avait que vaguement entendu parler par Harry, et ne s'était jamais demandé à quoi ressemblait l'habitation à laquelle son ami avait parfois fait allusion. Sans paraître surpris, Bellatrix et Greyback poussèrent la porte et, à la suite de Ron, pénétrèrent dans le château.  
D'abord, il ne vit rien. Le grand hall était sombre. Puis quelques bougies disséminées çà et là s'allumèrent, illuminant en même temps le long couloir qui leur faisait face.  
Le papier peint des murs était défraîchi, inexistant par endroits, d'une couleur autrefois vive, mais ternie par le temps. Au sol, on marchait sur un grand tapis mangé aux mites, dont les arabesques compliquées rappelaient la culture orientale. Au plafond, enfin, un lustre de cristal qui avait sans doute fait la fierté de ses propriétaires pendait lamentablement.  
On n'entendait pas un bruit, pas un soupir. Rien qu'un silence pesant, trop suspect pour ne pas être qualifié d'étrange. Et pourtant, Bellatrix avait de nouveau tenu Ron à l'écart, en l'emmenant dans une pièce attenante au corridor.

« Attends ici et ne sors sous aucun prétexte. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Greyback, afin de bien se faire comprendre, frappa Ron au niveau de l'abdomen. Plié en deux, celui-ci eut tout de même le temps d'entendre Bellatrix s'exclamer « Ce n'était pas nécessaire Greyback… », avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce qu'on lui avait désigné.  
Et depuis, il avait appliqué l'ordre de la sorcière : il attendait.  
Il se redressa sur son lit, replia ses jambes devant lui, ses bras les entourant, et soupira.  
Il était, comme qui dirait, dans une impasse, même pas sûr qu'il soit accepté comme Mangemort. Mais, tant que ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas prononcés, il subsistait toujours une petite chance que la réponse soit positive…  
Et en attendant, il fallait patienter. Soupirant à nouveau, Ron se rallongea sous ses couvertures.  
Il fallait patienter.

_ooooooooooooo_

_Nuuk - Groenland, 9h00_

- Et si je refuse ?  
- Tu n'as pas le choix, rétorqua Peter, c'est sans appel !

Harry se renfrogna. La veille, Peter, Will et lui avaient eu une longue conversation sur leurs histoires respectives, ce qui avait considérablement changé l'attitude de Peter envers Harry.  
Il se montrait maintenant plus cordial, moins méfiant, plus agréable. Peut-être même trop.

- Mais je te dis que je vais bien ! Je veux y aller avec vous !, s'obstina Harry en tentant de s'extirper de son lit.

Mais c'était peine perdue ; Will l'avait tellement bien bordé qu'il lui était quasiment impossible de bouger.

- N'y pense même pas !

Peter repoussa à nouveau Harry, qui, après une dizaine de tentatives ratées, se résigna.  
- D'accord, c'est bon, je ne bougerai pas… Mais je maintiens ce que je dis : c'est injuste !

Peter, à la porte de la chambre, rit.

- Les Sacrificateurs, tu l'apprendras plus tard, ignorent ce qu'est l'injustice. Dommage pour toi ! A ce soir, petit !

Il sortit finalement, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.  
Les Sacrificateurs. C'était le nom de l'organisation à laquelle Will et lui appartenaient. Harry avait trouvé cela étrange, au début - une sorte de secte secrète rassemblée autour d'un maître suprême - et il avait remarqué un certain nombre de similitudes avec les Mangemorts. Mais Will lui avait assuré que leurs actions n'étaient jamais maléfiques, qu'ils se battaient pour une cause commune, qu'ils étaient du bon côté. Il lui avait parfaitement expliqué qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, depuis quand, pour qui et pourquoi.  
En y repensant, Harry se sentir rougir. Ils avaient été francs avec lui. Lui, au contraire, leur avait menti. Du moins, il ne leur avait pas dit toute la vérité…  
Harry avait en effet fait impasse sur certains points de son histoires, afin d'éviter les questions et remarques gênantes, du style « Des Horcruxes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » ou bien « Voldemort ? Non non, personne ne connaît… ». Il lui avait donc seulement dit son nom, d'où il venait, et avait inventé une raison pour laquelle il était venu jusqu'au Groenland.  
« Des comptes à régler pour mon père… », avait-il évasivement déclaré à Peter lorsqu'il l'avait questionné.  
Son père… Si seulement il en avait un… Harry s'ébroua. Il ne servait à rien de se lamenter ; pour l'heure, il devait réfléchir à une solution. Il voulait à tout prix suivre Will et Peter dans leur « tâche périlleuse », puisqu'il était de toute façon complètement remis de sa mésaventure de la veille. Problème : comment s'extirper de ce lit auquel il était si solidement attaché ?  
Il se tortilla parmi les couvertures un moment, puis abandonna lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'auberge, à l'étage du dessous, s'ouvrir puis se refermer sur les deux hommes. Ils étaient partis. Mais Harry était bien décidé à découvrir ce qu'ils tramaient.  
« Ce n'est donc que partie remise… »

_ooooooooooooo_

_186, Freedom's Road - Oxford, 9h30_

Un lever de soleil, une aurore boréale, des flammes, une brûlure, et le trou noir.  
Hermione aurait presque cru à un rêve si la morsure de la langue de feu n'avait pas été aussi douloureuse. Elle frotta son poignet endolori.  
Allongée dans son lit, tout habillée, elle se remémorait les récents évènements - ou plutôt ceux du matin même. Devon lui avait ouvert le livre de leur Histoire - celle, tant convoitée, tant recherchée, des Mercenaires. Ce n'étais certes pas tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé, mais…

- Alors, fatiguée ?

Hermione sursauta et se redressa immédiatement, une main sur le cœur. Draco s'était accoudé à la porte sans qu'elle l'entende arriver. Elle se rasséréna.

- Fatiguée ?, répéta-t-elle distraitement.  
- Éreintée, à bout de force, épuisée ; quelque chose dans ce goût-là, railla Draco d'une voix teintée d'amertume.

Mais Hermione se sembla pas saisir l'ironie du propos. Elle se rallongea et fixa le plafond.

- Non, je vais très bien, merci de t'en préo…  
- A quoi joues-tu ?, cingla Draco, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Il se décolla de la porte et s'approcha, menaçant.

- Finalement, tu avais raison, je suis fatiguée, laissa tomber Hermione d'une voix que la perspective d'une énième dispute rendit lasse.

Les yeux toujours résolument tournés vers le haut, elle saisit son poignet meurtri et le massa doucement, fermant les yeux.

- Aussi, je te serais gré de bien vou…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le bras ?, coupa Draco, soudain méfiant.

Ce changement d'attitude intrigua Hermione. Elle consentit à tourner la tête vers lui, mais tenta discrètement de dissimuler sa blessure.

- Tu as vu Sir Dev…  
- Cesse d'esquiver la question ! Montre-moi ton bras, intima-t-il en le lui saisissant de force.

Il ne peut retenir un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant la blessure.  
C'est une marque rouge, brunâtre par endroits, d'une forme indistincte. Elle s'étendait de la base du poignet jusqu'au milieu de l'avant bras. Étrangement, elle semblait familière à Draco.

- Comment…, souffla-t-il, incapable de trouver ses mots.  
- Ce matin, expliqua Hermione d'un ton évasif, je me suis malencontreusement brûlée, mais ce n'est rien de…

Elle se tut. Draco venait de découvrir son bras gauche. Une trace, très semblable à celle d'Hermione, s'y étalait.

- Draco ?, reprit Hermione, soudainement apeurée. Comment se fait-il que tu aies la même… sur ton…

Draco ne répondit pas. Parce que le faire ferait remonter des souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier. Parce qu'y repenser le ferait douter. Parce qu'en parler rendrait les choses plus vraies.  
Il serra son bras marqué à s'en faire mal. Si Hermione savait, nul doute qu'elle éprouverait plus lui encore plus d'admiration - et il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache à lui. Surtout pas.

- C'est… étrange, hein ?, lança-t-il en tentant de ne pas paraître troublé. Sûrement une coïncidence… Bon je vais… heu…

La fin de sa phrase se transforma en un murmure inarticulé lorsqu'il s'enfuit plus que ne sortit de la chambre, sous le regard inquiet et interrogatif d'Hermione. Soupirant à nouveau, celle-ci se rallongea sur son lit, songeant à quel point comprendre un Malefoy était une tâche ardue.

Debout dans une pièce inconnue, Draco reprenait son souffle - et ses esprits. Il jeta un regard alentour, afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien seul. Il était apparemment dans une sorte de living-room, compte tenu des meubles qui s'y trouvaient : table basse, fauteuils style IXXe siècle, bahut en chêne massif…  
Adossé contre la porte, il se laissa glisser le long du battant. Avec appréhension, il releva sa manche et regarda l'étrange marque sur son bras. Celle que son père lui avait faite, lorsqu'il avait décidé de lui apposer la Marque des Ténèbres.

_- Cesse de t'agiter, intime Lucius à son fils._

_Il brandit sa baguette et la pose sur le bras de Draco. Draco, qui tremble, et regarde, la peur au ventre, son père s'apprêter à le lier à tout jamais à Lord Voldemort. Il ne sait toujours pas s'il doit accepter. Devenir comme lui. Devenir Mangemort._

_- Appa…  
- NON !_

_Draco a crié. A pris une décision. Il ne deviendra pas Mangemort - pas maintenant. Pour lui, cette étape a toujours été une sorte de bouée de sauvetage au cas où le « bon parti » - sont sous entendus Potter, l'Ordre du Phénix et compagnie - perde contre Voldemort. Or, est-ce le cas ? Personne n'ose le dire, mais chacun le pense ; Voldemort perd progressivement son pouvoir. Alors pourquoi prendre dès maintenant des risques ?  
Cela ne semble cependant pas être l'avis de Lucius._

_- Pardon ?, rétorque-t-il calmement, froidement, en saisissant de force le bras de son fils. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien…  
- Vous avez très bien compris, au contraire, lance Draco avec un courage qu'il n'a jamais soupçonné._

_Il tremblerait presque sous le regard furieux et outré que son père lui lance. Presque, parce qu'aujourd'hui, il a décidé d'être fort. D'être lui-même, de ne plus jouer le rôle d'un stupide pantin dont les ficelles sont constamment tirées par Lucius.  
Non, aujourd'hui, Malefoy fils s'appelle Draco, il a dix-sept ans, et aucune envie de devenir Mangemort.  
Il est seul maître de son destin._

_- Ne sois pas stupide, Draco, marmonne d'un ton glacial Lucius, qui serre plus fort le bras de son fils.  
- Je me sens parfaitement bien, rassurez-vous. Simplement, je refuse de rejoindre votre Maître, répond-il farouchement en tentant de dégager son bras._

_Mais son père serre. Fort. Draco grimace._

_- Vous me faites…  
- « Notre » Maître, Draco ?, reprend son père, rouge de colère, mais maîtrisant le ton de sa voix. Ce n'est pas seulement « notre » Maître, Draco. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est également le tien.  
- Ça, c'est ce que vous vous plaisez à croire !, réplique farouchement le jeune homme, serrant les dents pour ne pas trahir la douleur qu lui irradie maintenant le bras._

_Son père n'est pas décidé à le relâcher. Il devrait, pourtant ; Draco ne sent presque plus son membre._

_- Cesse de délirer, fils ! Mangemort je suis et Mangemort tu seras, que cela te plaise ou non !_

_Draco est perplexe. Son père possède une force jusque là insoupçonnée. S'il n'avait pas eu si mal, Draco aurait presque douté de l'existence de ce bras meurtri._

_- C'est un maléfice ?, demande-t-il simplement à son père, presque détaché._

_Lucius ne semble d'abord pas comprendre. Puis il ressent une violente brûlure à la main - cette main qui enserre le poignet de Draco. Et il voit alors une marque rouge sur le bras de son fils, comme s'il avait été marqué au fer.  
Draco grimace à nouveau. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est, mais c'est assez douloureux, et pas très esthétique. Alors que le fils se demande si la douleur va jamais s'arrêter, le père part dans un fou rire visiblement incontrôlable, quasiment hystérique. Des larmes jaillissent au coin de ses yeux - il les essuie tout en riant à gorge déployée. Lorsque enfin il semble s'être calmé, il lance à son fils qui le regarde, médusé et effrayé :_

_- Tu demandes ce que c'est ? Voyons, Draco, n'as-tu toujours pas compris ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait déjà que tu es en passe de devenir renégat ! N'est-ce pas un message clair qu'il te transmet ?_

_Draco suit le regard de son père, et tombe sur son bras meurtri. Effectivement, à y regarder de plus près, la trace brunâtre a la vague forme d'une Marque des Ténèbres. Juste l'esquisse d'un crâne à la langue de serpent, mais c'est assez pour faire comprendre à Draco la situation._

_- Comment…, lâche-t-il dans un souffle, stupéfait et maintenant terrifié._

_Qu'a-t-il pensé, déjà ? Maître de son destin ? Mais Draco Malefoy ne sera jamais, jamais, maître de quoi que ce soit. Son existence dépendra du bon vouloir de gens plus influents, toujours plus expérimentés, que lui. Et une fois encore, la réalité le rattrape, dispersant ses rêves d'indépendantisme et de liberté._

_- Tu es condamné, Draco, susurre Lucius avec un sourire carnassier. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ta destinée est de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de combattre en son nom…_

_Et sur ces mots, le père laisse le fils seul, le bras douloureux et la tête pleine de sombres pensées. Ainsi se révèle l'avenir déjà tracé de Draco Malefoy._

_ooooooooooooo_

_Little Hangleton - 10h00_

Ron soupira. Cela faisait près de quatre heures qu'il attendait. Quoi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Une parole, une personne, une décision ; bref, n'importe quoi, du moment que cela le sortait de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé depuis un long moment.

- Si quelqu'un franchit la porte de cette pièce dans la minute qui suit, je promets de devenir exclusivement végétarien, tenta Ron à voix haute, dans une tentative désespérée.

Il faillit se cogner la tête contre le mur lorsqu'il vit Bellatrix pénétrer dans la pièce seulement quelques secondes après sa prière.

- Weasley ?, demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse, lorsqu'elle vit la tête digne d'un enterrement qu'il faisait.  
- Rien, grommela-t-il, prononçant silencieusement un dernier adieu aux saucisses, rôtis, viandes et autres délices qui lui seraient désormais interdits.  
- Bref, reprit Bellatrix, nous avons procédé à un vote dans les règles, mais l'avis du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quel qu'il soit, apporte la victoire au parti qu'il a pris. Donc, espère qu'il sera pour ton intégration parmi mes nous.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, Ron appréhenda la suite des évènements.

- Et l'avis général m'est-il favorable, pour l'instant ?, demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

- Pour l'instant, répondit Bellatrix d'un ton détaché, je dirais que non.

Elle le saisit par le bras et, l'obligeant à se relever, le traîna à sa suite hors de la pièce. - Nous attendons le Maître, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, continua-t-elle tandis qu'il franchissaient d'innombrables portes et pièces.  
- Ils sont tous là ?, demanda Ron avec appréhension alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une salle dans laquelle des éclats de voix s'entendaient.  
- Je te laisse vérifier…

Elle ouvrit le battant de la part et le poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Tiens tiens, mais regardez donc qui voilà…, lança une voix froide, traînante et horriblement familière.

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air plein d'animosité lorsqu'il aperçut son interlocuteur.  
Lucius Malefoy le regardait avec toute la condescendance dont il était capable.

- Encore vous, gronda Ron, poings et mâchoire serrés.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son chemin rencontre celui d'êtres aussi méprisables que les Malefoy ?

- Encore moi, reprit l'autre d'un ton léger.

Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, et tous les Mangemorts autour de lui - car ils étaient plusieurs dizaines - s'effacèrent sur son passage. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, tel un félin chassant sa proie, et Ron flaira immédiatement le danger imminent.  
Il sentit Bellatrix s'écarter de lui, et fronça les sourcils. Si même elle craignait Lucius, il se demandait bien ce que ce dernier était capable de faire.

- Il paraît, continua Malefoy père, arrêté à quelques centimètres de Ron, que vous prétendez au rôle de Mangemort.

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux et détailla Ron de la tête aux pieds, notant certainement tous ses petits défauts apparents.

- Effectivement, lâche froidement le garçon, j'ai quitté l'Ordre pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…  
- Comme ça, subitement ?, cingla Lucius qui avait repris son attitude de défi.

Il regardait les Mangemorts autour de lui lorsqu'il lança :

- Ainsi, Ronald Weasley, fils du très célèbre Arthur Weasley qui, soit dit en passant, déshonore la fonction de sorcier en s'intéressant de beaucoup trop prêt aux Moldus, aurait décidé d'abandonner famille et amis pour venir grossir les rangs de son ennemi déclaré ? Comme c'est admirable !

Il eut un rire léger, moqueur et sans joie, bientôt rejoint par ceux gras et bruyants des autres Mangemorts.

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?, rétorqua Ron avec véhémence, mettant un terme à la plaisanterie.

Ils se turent, chacun tournant son regard vers Lucius, semblant attendre se réaction. S'il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort, Ron aurait presque cru que Malefoy Senior était le Maître incontesté. Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et retourna s'installer sur sa chaise, au centre de la pièce. Les autres, comme subjugués par sa présence, firent silencieusement un cercle autour de lui. Un silence pesant s'installa, tandis que Lucius dévisageait Ron, debout près de la porte, non loin de Bellatrix qui regardait pensivement le sol.  
Ron se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'intervenait pas. N'était-ce pas elle qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici ? La moindre des choses aurait été de l'épauler. Elle ne semblait néanmoins pas de cet avis. Elle consentit enfin à sortir de son mutisme, certainement agacée par les œillades appuyées de Ron, en quête d'un quelconque soutien.

- Je trouve, lança-t-elle à l'attention de Lucius qui baillait ostensiblement, marquant là son ennui ferme, que tu prends un peu trop tes aises, Malefoy. Je dirais même, continua-t-elle sans se démonter sous le regard furieux de l'homme, qu'il devient flagrant que tu cherches à remplacer le Maître.

Un silence encore plus assourdissant que les précédents accueillirent les paroles de Bellatrix. Ron, stupéfait et admiratif de son courage, demeurait bouche bée devant l'assurance de la sorcière. Lucius, dont le visage rougissait de colère à vue d'œil, semblait outragé et au comble de la fureur. Quelques-uns des Mangemorts les plus proches de lui se reculèrent, visiblement peu désireux de faire les frais de l'insolence de Bellatrix. Celle-ci eut une moue amusée devant l'air offusqué de Lucius.

- Comment peux-tu… Tu oses insinuer que…  
- Ce que Bellatrix te reproche est justifié, Lucius, cingla une voix avant que la sorcière ait le temps de répliquer.

D'un même mouvement, tous sursautèrent, et Ron vit tous les Mangemorts porter leur main à leur bras gauche, là où - il le savait - était présente la Marque des Ténèbres. Au vu de leur réaction, Ron conclut qu'elle était devenue brûlante, tout comme lorsque leur Maître se trouvait à proximité…  
Et effectivement, Lord Voldemort, qui venait d'intervenir, se dressait de toute sa hauteur sur le pas de la porte, non loin de Bellatrix qui s'était jetée à ses genoux dès son arrivée. Elle fut bientôt imitée par tous les Mangemorts, y compris Lucius, mais avec une certaine raideur due au sarcasme que le Maître avait lancé. Ron, effrayé et intimidé, préféra se tenir à l'écart le plus de temps possible.  
- Alors, Lucius, reprit Voldemort après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dédaigneux aux Mangemorts prosternés devant lui, que ton comportement se dégrade, qu'est-ce que cela fait, d'être adulé et obéi par des sous-fifres ?

Il ne laissa cependant pas le temps à l'interpellé de répondre ; il fit apparaître de nulle part et au milieu de la pièce un fauteuil en chintz, dans une très bonne imitation de Dumbledore, et s'y assit. Lucius, dont la place de leader s'était vue gentiment congédiée, marmonna un anti-sort qui fit disparaître sa propre chaise. Toujours aux pieds de Lord Voldemort, et les yeux fixés au sol pour ne pas rencontrer ceux rouges et incendiaires du Maître, il répondit :

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous… Maître, sauf votre respect, je n'essayais absolument pas d'usurper votre autorité… Loin de moi cette idée saugrenue…

Il leva un instant les yeux pour lancer un regard furieux et plein de reproches à Bellatrix, qui lui sourit railleusement en retour. Voldemort, visiblement excédé par les excuses très profondes de Lucius, entreprit de couper court à ses jérémiades. Il sortit sa baguette, sous les regards apeurés des Mangemorts qui savaient parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. Mais il ne fit rien. Son regard était tombé sur Ron, caché dans un coin de la pièce, espérant secrètement qu'on oublierait sa présence.

- Bellatrix, appela-t-il sans quitter des yeux Ron qui commençait à trembler.

La sorcière arriva immédiatement auprès de son Maître, tout ouïe quant à ses attentes.

- Un Weasley, lâcha-t-il simplement avec dédain.

Bellatrix déglutit, sentant la menace planer.

- Maître, c'est un Weasley, oui, mais son sang est pur…  
- Son sang est souillé par la traîtrise de sa famille ! Ils pactisent avec des Sang-de-Bourbe et côtoient les infâmes Cracmols !

Lord Voldemort, maintenant au comble de la fureur, s'était levé, et foudroyait du regard le pauvre Ron qui souhaitait ne jamais être venu.

« Harry, mon vieux, si je meurs par ta faute, sache que tu ne connaîtras jamais la paix intérieure ! »

- Mais Maître, reprit Bellatrix, le suppliant presque, il a vécu avec Potter et l'Ordre ! Il peut nous être utile, Maître… S'il vous plaît…  
- Tais-toi, Bella, intima-t-il avec un geste de la main.

Voldemort ne laissait rien paraître mais il était évident que la sorcière avait réussi à le faire douter.

- Approche.  
Ron, tremblant, s'approcha du Seigneur qui venait de l'interpeller. Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent sur son passage, assemblée spectatrice muette et fébrile, comme attendant impatiemment la correction qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à tomber.  
Ron, parvenu devant Voldemort, ne sut d'abord pas quoi faire, conscient que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Puis, lorsque le silence lui devint trop oppressant, il se dit avec justesse que le mieux était sans doute de se prosterner devant le despote. Celui-ci sourit de victoire lorsqu'il le vit faire.

- Parle, Weasley. Dis-nous quelles sont tes intentions, ton but et ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour y parvenir.

Lord Voldemort croisa les mains et inclina légèrement la tête ; Ron avait toute son intention.  
Celui-ci déglutit et s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître son malaise et sa peur. Ses mains moites le trompaient cependant ; il les essuya fébrilement sur sa cape et, osant soutenir le regard inquisiteur du Maître, commença son récit.

- Eh bien voilà… Vous savez sûrement qui je suis, Ron Weasley, am… ancien ami de Harry Potter. Comme vous l'avez si justement fait remarquer, ma famille a pris la fâcheuse et regrettable habitude de se mêler aux sangs impurs et aux Moldus. Récemment, j'ai pris conscience du gâchis que cela représentait et me suis mis dans l'idée de quitter ces traîtres afin de rejoindre ce que je considère à présent comme le parti juste et loyal qu'est celui des Mangemorts - et donc le vôtre, Maître.

A ces mots, Voldemort eut un sourire de contentement, tandis que d'autres, comme Lucius ou Fenrir, grinçaient des dents. Sans se démonter, Ron poursuivit :

- Il va sans dire que les autres n'étaient pas fous de joie à l'idée de me voir partir pour grossir les rangs de leur ennemi, mais après tout, je suis majeur, et si la perspective d'une voie différente de la leur me séduit, ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire.

Ron s'interrompit, perplexe et gêné. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas faux pas certaines parties lui étaient restées floues jusqu'à ce jour. En effet, il ne pensait pas - ou bien ne voulait pas savoir - qu'il avait emmagasiné tant de rancœur envers ceux de sa famille. Or, pendant qu'il parlait, il s'était livré, découvrant en même temps que son auditoire ce que lui-même s'était caché. Ainsi, il leur en voulait vraiment. Mais… pourquoi ?  
Il s'ébroua. Il n'était pas l'heure de s'interroger sur ses états d'âmes.  
Ron s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Voilà donc le « pourquoi » de ma venue. De plus, comme l'a souligné Bellatrix, je pense que ma présence n'est pas totalement malvenue car je pourrais vous être d'une aide précieuse. Je connais les secrets de l'Ordre, les plans de Harry - pour l'en avoir entendu parler durant des semaines - et les intentions de chacun de vos ennemis. Je peux vous citer tous les endroits occupés par des membres de l'Ordre, vous dévoiler le nom du Quartier Général - nous sommes tous devenus Gardiens du Secret - et vous dire où et quand les forces majeures attaqueront. En bref, je suis indispensable à la réussite de vos entreprises.

Un long silence accueillit la tirade de Ron. Celui-ci, étonné par sa propre éloquence, resta un instant bouche bée devant ce qu'il venait de proférer. Bellatrix semblait elle aussi étonnée, à la seule vue de ses yeux écarquillés et de ses mains tremblantes. Fenrir, pour sa part, montrait les crocs, à la fois énervé et furieux de voir un Weasley tenir un discours tel que celui de Ron. Dans l'ensemble, les autres Mangemorts ne savaient quelle attitude adopter ; la surprise, l'admiration, l'animosité ou la fureur. Quelques-uns des plus futés gardaient le regard tourné vers le sol, afin de ne rien laisser transparaître.  
Cependant, toute l'assemblée était réunie dans une seule attente : celle de la réaction de Lord Voldemort. A la surprise générale, et à l'étonnement grandissant de Ron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. L'espace d'un instant, les rares personnes l'ayant connu aurait pu reconnaître en ce sourire quelques traces du visage de Tom Jedusor.

- Relève-toi, ordonna-t-il à Ron, tout sourire ayant à présent disparu.

Ron obéit, et ne put s'empêcher de lever les sourcils en voyant Voldemort lui désigner Lucius Malefoy, tapi dans un coin, l'air revêche.  
Voldemort eut un léger signe de tête. Et Ron, mettant les évènements antérieurs en relation, comprit.  
Il leva sa baguette et, la dirigeant vers Lucius, s'écria :

- Endoloris !

Il eut une moue de dégoût - qu'il effaça bien vite en prenant conscience d'être à côté de Lord Voldemort - en voyant Lucius recroquevillé de douleur sur le sol. Ses membres étaient crispés, et tout son être était secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables. Il ne proférait aucun son, mais son visage douloureusement tordu prouvait que l'envie ne manquait pas.  
Enfin, quand Lucius semblait à l'agonie, gémissant et tremblant, Voldemort inclina légèrement sa baguette.

- Voilà, dit-il à l'intention de Lucius, misérable tas replié sur lui-même, qui devrait te servir de leçon.

Malefoy ne répondit pas, ne fit même pas un geste pour signifier qu'il avait compris.  
Le Maître se tourna alors vers Ron, encore stupéfait et terrifié par ce que qu'il venait d'accomplir. Le prix à payer pour retrouver Harry et Hermione était élevé, s'il fallait pour cela qu'il devienne plus mauvais qu'il ne l'était.  
Voldemort, conquis, se tourna vers Ron.

- Ronald Weasley, bienvenue chez les Mangemorts.

* * *

... Je vous ai déjà dit que frapper l'auteur était interdit par une loi qui sortira très bientôt ? Non ?... Dans ce cas je vous le dis XD Alors ? Pas vraiments surpris hein ? Ron va du mauvais côté de la force... Paix à son âme.

Voilà voilà, j'attends vos éventuelles remarques, commentaires et tout ce qui s'en suit :)

**RDV au prochain chapitre ! **


	9. Révélations

**Hum... Bonjour Bonsoir le peuple...**

Ça fait longtemps j'ai l'impression... Non ? Comment ? 7 mois ? Vraiment ?...

OUI JE L'AVOUE XD Je suis toute contrite là, vraiment, j'avais pas réalisé que ça faisait si longtemps. Comme quoi le temps passe vite hein... Non vraiment, je m'excuse platement, mon imagination était limitée ces derniers temps, et ma volonté encore plus. Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? (essaie tant bien que mal de se rattraper).

Passons donc aux **RAR** :

**Nandouillettemalfoy :** Merci beaucoup pour ces gentils compliments et heu... joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi XD

**Myym :** Que veux-tu, Ron reste égal à lui-même en toutes circonstances ! Merci en tout cas, et voilà la suite après quelques...mois... de retard !

**NiniWeasley :** Je crois que niveau attente, j'ai fait plus fort que la dernière fois, non ? :)

**Dame Angelique Malfoy :** J'ADORE ta fin ! Et ne t'excuse pas, tu m'as bien fait rire :D Merci !

**Temari Malfoy :** Oops, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop défailli ? Car voilà ENFIN la suite !

**Lavande B.P. :** Draco n'a aucun lien avec Hermione, rassure-toi. Quant à sa marque... je ne sais pas... Le destin ? :D

**Estia :** Voilà la suite ! :)

**Lunichette : **Et moi je t'aime tout court :)

**Merci à vous**, et je vous prie encore une fois d'excuser mon inconcevable retard. Plus jamais, promis !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Révélations**

_Nuuk - Groenland, 10h00_

- Mais c'est pas vrai !, s'écria Harry.

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit, irrité. La lubie qu'avait Will de trop bien border l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il soupira. Et maudit à nouveau Will qui avait caché sa baguette, de peur de le voir l'utiliser. Il lui avait confié la sainte horreur que lui inspirait la magie. Harry, au début, n'avait pas compris. La magie n'était-elle pas un don ? Un cadeau providentiel, grâce à laquelle on pouvait accomplir des choses merveilleuses ?

« Le contraire est malheureusement aussi possible… » avait laconiquement commenté Will en saisissant la baguette de Harry, non sans une grimace de dégoût. Depuis, Harry s'était souvent demandé ce qui avait poussé Will à une telle aversion pour la magie - une aversion qui lui rappelait désagréablement celle des Dursley. Une mauvaise expérience, sans doute. Un regrettable accident. Will ne pouvait pas _réellement _détester la seule chose qui avait aidé Harry à s'en sortir lorsqu'il était encore enfant ! Et Pete, qui n'avait rien dit ! Il s'était contenté de soupirer en voyant Will prendre tant de précautions. Harry en avait conclu que lui ne partageait pas les sentiments de son ami et il s'était senti, d'une certaine façon, moins seul.

Le plus curieux avait été leurs réactions respectives lorsque Harry leur avait appris qu'il était sorcier. Peter avait simplement acquiescé d'un air entendu, tandis que Will avait, sans un mot, subrepticement écarté sa chaise du chevet de Harry, comme s'il craignait une quelconque contagion. Peu de temps après, cependant, ses manières étaient redevenues normales, et ses paroles, cordiales. Mais malgré cela, Harry avait senti une certaine distance entre eux. William Anderson était donc une nouvelle énigme… qui ne resterait pas irrésolue bien longtemps, se promit le jeune homme.

Il ferma les yeux, se résignant à passer une nouvelle journée loin de son objectif et d'un quelconque Horcruxe. Il était aux dernières frontières séparant rêves et réalité lorsqu'une brusque détonation au dehors le fit sursauter. Puis un cri strident, poussé par une femme, venant du rez-de-chaussée . Un bruit de verre brisé. Une cavalcade dans les escaliers. Une porte ouverte à la volée…

- HARRY !

L'interpellé sursauta. Peter, visiblement aussi échevelé qu'affolé, venait de faire irruption dans la chambre.

- Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il se précipita vers le jeune homme qui, surpris, répondit seulement :

- Je… Oui ça va… Il y a un problème ?

- Un problème, c'est le mot !, s'exclama Peter.

Il fit le tour de la chambre, faisant visiblement l'inventaire de ce qui s'y trouvait puis, sans mot dire, il sortit de sa poche une fiole contenant un liquide orangé. Jetant un regard anxieux à Harry, il déboucha la fiole et versa quelques gouttes du mystérieux liquide sur le sol. Lorsque la première goutte percuta le plancher, une malle aux aspects solides apparut, comme sortie de nulle part. Peter ne fit cependant rien pour répondre aux interrogations muettes de Harry, qui assistait à la scène, bouche bée. Était-ce bien là une forme de magie - il n'avait pas rêvé ? Harry dut cependant remettre ses questions à plus tard car au-dehors, une nouvelle détonation retentit. Peter sursauta et, avec des gestes plus précipités, entreprit de sortir de la malle d'étranges objets, que Harry n'eut pas le temps de bien discerner.

- Peter ? Quel genre de problème ?, se décida à demander Harry, de plus en plus interloqué et légèrement effrayé.

- Le genre, répondit Peter sans interrompre ses activités, susceptible de nous devenir mortel si nous ne faisons rien. C'est pourquoi nous devons… Pourrait-on savoir ce que tu fais encore dans ce lit ?, demanda-t-il, tournant la tête vers Harry en oubliant un instant ses occupations.

- C'est-à-dire, commença Harry, gêné, Will a…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, réalisant à quel point sa situation était humiliante et stupide. Peter eut un pâle sourire et vint au secours de Harry. Celui-ci, libéré de l'emprise maléfique du lit, le remercia brièvement et, ne voulant pas le déranger, resta assis en le regardant.

Une troisième détonation se fit entendre. Peter lança un nouveau regard désespéré à la porte puis, d'un souffle sur la malle, la fit disparaître, sous le regard interdit de Harry.

- Viens avec moi, maintenant. Et ne pose pas de questions, ajouta Peter en voyant que Harry s'apprêtait à parler.

- Mais je n'ai pas récupéré ma baguette !, s'écria-t-il alors que Peter l'entraînait de force hors de la pièce.

Il s'arrêta cependant, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et se tourna vers lui.

- Ta baguette ?

Il eut un moment de réflexion avant de lancer :

- Will ! C'est Will qui a ta baguette !

- Oui je le sais bien, que c'est Will qui a ma baguette…

Mais visiblement, savoir que Harry était au courant était le dernier souci de Peter.

- Mais tu ne comprends ! C'est Will qui a ta baguette ! _Will_ ! WILL !

Harry préféra l'attitude intelligente à la bornée.

- Heu oui… Et cela pose un problème ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Ce n'est pas… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, se morigéna-t-il, Harry dépêche-toi !

Peter le saisit par la manche et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers, manquant de les faire tomber à chaque pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, la panique s'empara d'eux.

Des tables renversées, des chaises cassées, des fenêtres brisées. Mais pas un bruit, pas un son, pas un soupir.

Il n'y avait personne.

- Pete… ?, reprit Harry, à qui la situation échappait totalement.

- Il l'a fait…, murmura seulement celui-ci.

Peter se laissa tomber sur le sol et, la tête basse, poussa un soupir désespéré.

- William est parti.

_ooooooooooooo_

_Trois mois plus tard. _

_186, Freedom's Road - Oxford, 19h00_

Hermione, debout devant la porte du bureau que s'était approprié Draco, jubilait. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main, dans laquelle reposait un anneau. L'anneau des Mercenaires.

Memento Moris.

L'anneau qu'au bout de trois longs mois d'efforts intensifs, Sir Devon s'était décidé à lui remettre. Trois mois d'apprentissage accéléré, trois mois durant lesquels Hermione avait à peine pu dormir, la plus grande partie des nuits ayant été occupée par les diverses activités toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres que lui avait réservées Devon. Ainsi, elle avait dû escalader la plus haute tour du manoir en pleine nuit, affronter une horde de loups affamés en combinant magie sorcière et les quelques tours que lui avait appris son Maître, et affronter de nouveau ledit Maître dans plusieurs combats d'armes Moldus. Voyant que son élève progressait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et certainement conscient qu'ils étaient pressés et que le temps manquait, il l'avait tout simplement déclarée apte à passer Mercenaire à part entière, au bout de ces trois mois.

Draco avait vu tout cela d'un mauvais œil, n'y reconnaissant que mascarade et perte de temps. Le plus souvent reclus dans sa chambre ou dans le bureau y attenant, devenu le sien, il ne sortait qu'à l'heure des repas et de temps en temps pour rappeler sa présence. Son humeur redevenue maussade et ses manières, exécrables, ne faisaient pas de Draco un compagnie avec qui l'on aimait à parler, et même Hermione avait renoncé à se montrer aimable avec lui. Non, elle avait préféré s'investir complètement dans son entraînement, oubliant de prendre des nouvelles de son presqu'ami qui ne s'en réjouissait pas tellement. Draco n'avait certes jamais vraiment apprécié Hermione, mais elle était quand même une sorte de distraction pour lui, et, accessoirement, sa femme. Sa femme qui préférait passer ses journées avec son très estimé Maître Devon.

« Comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez abêtie… » se disait-il lorsque, regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, ses yeux tombaient sur elle et Devon en plein exercice.

Draco avait donc dû trouver de quoi s'occuper pendant ce temps-là.

Il était passé maître dans ce domaine ; trouver quoi faire en un temps record. Et en général, cela se limitait à aller farfouiller dans la bibliothèque, en quête d'un improbable livre qui aurait pu l'intéresser. Il s'était décidé à se pencher de plus près sur le problème de sa Pyromorbidus, mais était ressorti complètement déconfit de ses recherches, n'ayant rien trouvé. Cela ne l'avait cependant pas alarmé outre mesure, étant donné, et à sa grande surprise doublée d'un grand plaisir, qu'il n'avait plus fait de crises depuis la dernière, trois mois auparavant. Il ne s'était donc pas inquiété de voir que l'unique potion antidote qu'il s'était administré quotidiennement était finie. S'il n'y avait plus de crises, plus besoin d'antidote. Il était sans doute guéri. Sans doute…

Draco se détourna un instant de sa contemplation du vide lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte du bureau.

- C'est ouvert, se contenta-t-il de lancer mollement.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione pénétrait dans la pièce, il saisit vivement un livre pris au hasard dans la bibliothèque, et fit mine d'être profondément absorbé dans sa lecture.

Il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux lorsqu'elle toussota, ce qu'elle prit comme une manifestation flagrante de son habituelle mauvaise humeur. Hermione ne s'en formalisa donc pas, et lança :

- Bonsoir, Draco. On ne t'a pas vu de la journée, serais-tu en train de te cacher ? Enfin, de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, même si étais sorti, je n'y aurais sûrement pas fait attention - tu comprends, avec mon entraînement, et tout ça… En plus, Maître Devon me surcharge de travail, surtout…

Elle semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, et Draco poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Évidemment, Hermione n'était pas venue pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais simplement pour le narguer… Ne voulant pas la contenter en lui prêtant attention, il continua sa pseudo lecture. Arrivé au bout de la page, il s'apprêta à la tourner…

- Surtout depuis que je suis une Mercenaire !

…mais interrompit son geste lorsqu'il entendit l'annonce d'Hermione, lancée sur un ton qui se voulait anodin, mais dans lequel on percevait toute la fierté du monde, et une condescendance surjouée. Draco demeura bouche bée tandis qu'elle exhibait son annulaire gauche, sur lequel on pouvait voir l'anneau des Mercenaires. Malgré lui, Draco se sentit comme attiré par l'anneau, et se leva pour l'observer de plus près. Bien mal lui en prit lorsqu'il eut la conviction qu'Hermione ne mentait pas ; en effet, il pouvait distinguer très nettement les mots Memento Moris sur ledit anneau.

Draco se rassit et reposa les yeux sur son livre, feignant de pas être intéressé par la nouvelle. Piquée au vif, Hermione s'exclama :

- Est-ce là tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Je te signale quand même qu'il faut généralement un an pour devenir Mercenaire ; pour _moi_, il n'a fallu _que _trois mois !

- Oui, et après ?, répondit Draco d'un ton morne et désintéressé.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer si… si…

Hermione cherchait ses mots : aucun adjectif ne semblait assez fort pour qualifier l'attitude exaspérante voire blessante de Draco.

- Si… ?, rétorqua celui-ci, en levant les yeux, amusé.

- Si MALEFOY !, finit par s'écrier Hermione, hors d'elle.

Sans prêter attention à sa colère, Draco se releva tranquillement sans regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux, reposa son livre dans la bibliothèque, arrangea le coussin d'un divan qui était légèrement oblique, vérifia que tout était bien en ordre dans la pièce, et se dirigea vers la porte. Puis, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose, il revint sur ses pas, posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, et repartit aussi tout sereinement, la laissant passablement déboussolée.

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comprendrait jamais Draco Malefoy.

_ooooooooooooo_

_The Leaky Cauldron - Londres, 19h00_

Harry bailla. Il demanda à Peter la permission de quitter la table, et, lorsque celui-ci la lui accorda, Harry monta dans sa chambre. Bien que l'heure n'eût rien de tardive, le jeune homme se sentait exténué. La journée avait été longue, et les déceptions, nombreuses. Peter disait toujours : « une avalanche de mauvaises nouvelles vous épuise le plus vigoureux des hommes ». Et Dieu sait combien de mauvaises nouvelles avaient croisé le chemin de Harry Potter.

Trois mois étaient passés depuis ce fameux matin groenlandais. Trois mois durant lesquels on avait pas eu de nouvelles de William - ni de la baguette de Harry… Trois mois qui ont paru une éternité, surtout à Peter, qui semblait avoir vécu la disparition de son Will comme une trahison. Et, quand Harry sut toute la vérité, il la vit de la même façon…

Peter et lui s'étaient décidés à rentrer en Angleterre, Peter sachant pertinemment que jamais son ami ne reviendrait - pas tout de suite, en tout cas. C'était donc dans une totale désillusion qu'il accepta de suivre Harry dans son pays natal. Celui-ci avait cependant exigé de connaître toute l'histoire à propos de Will et de sa soudaine disparition, avant de s'engager dans une quelconque nouvelle aventure. Peter, contraint, lui avait donc tout dévoilé.

_Une nuit de mai 1990. Dans une clairière anglaise, la bataille fait rage. Sacrificateurs contre Mercenaires. Des morts des deux côtés, des larmes et de la sueur en abondance. L'odeur âcre du bûcher dans lequel brûlent les morts assaillent les narines des survivants. Des survivants qui continuent à se battre, en espérant faire pencher la balance de leur côté. Peter Adams est l'un d'eux. Il lutte sans pitié depuis des heures pour la victoire des Sacrificateurs. Il est fatigué, il perd espoir à chaque blessure que lui infligent ses adversaires. Mais il ne s'avouera pas vaincu. Jamais._

_« - Peter ! Aide-moi ! »_

_C'est Thomas Danner, son meilleur ami, qui l'appelle. Acculé à un mur, il est entouré de trois Mercenaires. Il les a tenu en respect durant un bon moment, mais à présent, touché à la cuisse et à l'épaule, il ne se sent plus la force de poursuivre. Sa magie Sacrificatrice ne peut même plus l'aider, il n'a plus que son épée. Et son désespoir qui va croissant._

_Peter, affolé, décide d'en finir avec le Mercenaire qui lui fait face. Il est fatigué de voir ses amis mourir un à un. Alors, avec fougue retrouvée, il feinte et, profitant d'une faille dans la défense de son adversaire, lui enfonce son épée au travers du corps. Celui n'est même pas encore tombé que Peter fonce au secours de Thomas. Il joue la carte de la diversion et réussit ; deux des Mercenaires fondent sur lui. Le troisième, effrayé de se retrouver soudain seul face à celui qu'il voit comme un redoutable épéiste, n'ose pas attaquer Thomas. Celui-ci profite de l'hésitation temporaire de l'homme et, d'un coup bien placé, l'envoie à terre._

_Peter, de son côté, enchaîne feinte sur feinte, à l'affût de la moindre occasion pour frapper. Ses adversaires, que ce manège fatigue, se jettent un coup d'œil. D'un commun accord, ils abandonnent Peter et rejoignent leur ami à terre. _

_Les Mercenaires sont des personnes redoutables et redoutées. Elles ont la fantastique capacité de se mouvoir avec une rapidité et une précision quasiment inégalables. Souvent, ceux, assez malchanceux pour avoir croisé leur route et bénis pour ne pas en être morts, les comparent à des ombres. Des Ombres meurtrières. Qui tuent sans compter, sans échouer et sans regretter. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il en est pour les plus accomplis des Mercenaires._

_Les deux qui font à nouveau face à Thomas en sont. Aussi Peter n'a pas le temps d'intervenir, et ne peut que regarder, impuissant, son ami s'effondrer._

_Et il hurle. Il hurle de rage, de frustration, de peine et de vengeance. Mais ce n'est qu'un cri parmi d'autres, des dizaines d'autres. Qui viennent de tous les côtés. Tous, Mercenaires et Sacrificateurs, agonisants et blessés, attaquants et défenseurs. Tous ces cris qui n'expriment qu'une seule idée, qu'une seule question : pourquoi ? Quand la guerre prendra-t-elle fin ? N'y a-t-il pas eu assez de morts, assez de douleurs ?_

_Les deux camps ont souffert. Les deux camps ont subi des pertes considérables. Mercenaires et Sacrificateurs. Au fond, sont-ils vraiment différents ? Deux clans, deux objectifs, deux forces, deux magies. Rivaux ? Pas obligatoirement. Alliés ? Non plus._

_Une nuit de mai 1990. Du bûcher ne reste plus que des cendres. L'odeur âcre des brûlés flotte encore, le sang versé tâche de nombreuses mains. Les épées sont au sol. Et une vague idée de paix flotte dans l'air._

_Chaque camp regroupe ses membres survivants. Une cinquantaine pour les Mercenaires, à peine vingt pour les Sacrificateurs. Mais ils auraient du le prévoir. La nuit, l'Ombre est reine. _

_Les Sacrificateurs se replient. Mais Peter ne les rejoint pas. Il préfère rester aux côtés de Thomas. Il veut l'accompagner jusqu'où bout. Tout à sa douleur de voir son compagnon s'en aller, Peter ne remarque pas ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il ne voit pas que, de leur côté, les Mercenaires se rassemblent ; une détonation, un éclair bleu, et ils ont disparu. Il ne voit pas non plus ses amis Sacrificateurs se réunir pour partir également._

_Au bout d'un long moment, Peter, le corps de Thomas toujours serré contre lui, réalise deux choses. La première, c'est qu'il s'est assoupi, et assez longtemps, car il n'entend plus rien. Les autres ont probablement du profiter du climat de paix pour s'éclipser. La deuxième, c'est qu'il n'est pas seul. A quelques pas de lui, une silhouette se découpe dans l'obscurité._

_Peter sent son cœur rater un battement._

_C'est la nuit, la lune n'éclaire que faiblement la clairière, il est fatigué, et des larmes lui brouillent la vue. Pourtant, il convaincu que cette silhouette appartient à un Mercenaire - il le sent plus qu'il ne le voit._

_Il reconnaît ce profil, ces cheveux pâles, cette grande taille. Oui, il a déjà aperçu ce Mercenaire-là._

_Et pas n'importe où. C'est l'un des deux hommes qui ont attaqué Thomas. C'est celui qui l'a tué. Il en est convaincu._

_Alors, sans réfléchir, mu par une formidable colère et un irrépressible désir de vengeance, Peter relâche le corps de son ami et s'élance sur ce Mercenaire, cet homme qui a osé s'attaquer à Thomas Danner pour le tuer. _

_Si Peter n'avait pas été dans un tel état de rage, il aurait remarqué que le Mercenaire n'avait pas fait mine de s'enfuir ni de se défendre, et il aurait deviné qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de riposter. Mais Peter, aveuglé, n'y pense pas, et, alors qu'il bondit sur l'homme, ne songe qu'à une chose : le tuer. Le tuer comme il a tué Thomas._

_Et il a réussi. Cette nuit de mai 1990, Peter Adams a tué William Benjamin Charles Anderson, Mercenaire. Et, cette nuit de mai 1990, est né Will, Sacrificateur._

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, avait dit Harry, à la fin du récit de Peter.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, avait répondu Peter en soupirant. Will m'a avoué par la suite que, cette nuit-là, la guerre avait provoqué un changement en lui. Il n'était plus convaincu de la bonne foi des Mercenaires, et voulait rejoindre les Sacrificateurs, depuis quelque temps déjà.

- Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir tué Thomas ?

Le regard de Peter s'était fait vague.

- Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres Mercenaires. Il n'a prévenu personne de son changement de camp - et c'est bien compréhensible, surtout lorsque l'on voit ce qui se passe en ce moment. Je crois même que, jusqu'à présent, ils ont toujours ignoré ce que Will est devenu.

Harry avait hésité, puis s'était lancé :

- Peter… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, "en ce moment" ?

- La guerre, Harry, la guerre… La trêve n'a pas duré.

Harry n'avait pas répliqué. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était l'horreur de la guerre, la peur constante de la mort, la frustrante envie de vouloir protéger ses proches et soi-même. C'avait été son quotidien depuis bien des années déjà.

Au bout d'un long moment, Peter avait reprit :

- C'est pour cela que Will et moi étions venu nous installer là où nous t'avons rencontré, au Groenland. Il avait peur qu'on le retrouve, et qu'on découvre sa trahison. Mais je crois qu'il n'a rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Aussi durs que puissent être les Mercenaires, il ne puniront certainement pas leur espion…

Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de davantage d'explications. Will avait trahi. C'était un traître, un espion des Mercenaires.

Et il avait sa baguette.

C'est alors que Harry réalisa pleinement la situation - et il eut un sourire ironique.

Où qu'il aille, son chemin semblait être condamné à croiser toujours plus de problèmes.

C'est ce à quoi il pensait, allongé dans son lit de l'auberge dans laquelle Peter et lui s'était arrêté. Et il pensait aussi à son choix.

Un choix bien égoïste, et duquel il ne tirait aucune fierté. Un choix pour lequel il avait du mettre momentanément de côté sa quête des Horcruxes.

Mais il s'était senti obligé de le faire. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir laisser Peter dans cette situation, parce que c'était la seule option valable à court terme qui lui restait, ou simplement parce que la curiosité était trop forte.

Peu importait la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, à présent.

Harry soupira, et, fermant les yeux, adressa une prière à l'adresse de Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Il les priait de ne pas lui en vouloir.

De ne pas lui en vouloir d'être devenu Sacrificateur.

* * *

Après Ron le Renégat, Harry le Lunatique ! Non mais, avouons que c'est noble de sa part de vouloir aider son prochain... ou pas.

Je vous laisse commenter, délirer, et j'attends vos remarques, surtout au sujet du couple Hermione/Draco... Héhé...

**RDV au prochain chapitre !** (non non, pas dans 6 mois, pas cette fois-ci)


End file.
